Ruby Rose: Life Is A Game
by Raisuke The Lightning Herald
Summary: What would happen if a ten year old Ruby Rose woke up with video game powers? Would the world of Remnant continue on it's current path or would plans get derailed... This is Ruby of course it's going to get derailed.
1. The First Day Part 1

Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY

(27/02/17 made a small edit)

The First Day part i

It all started when Ruby Rose was only ten years old, on what should have been a normal morning, except…

 **[You have slept in a bed. Your Hp, Ap and Sp have been restored.]**

 **[You have slept in your own bed. You have gained the Well Rested status.]**

"Wha..? " She blinked as she looked at the two blue text boxes in front of her face, glancing to the side she saw her sister still sleeping in her bed.

 **[Signal Academy Student]**

 **Yang Xiao Long - Lvl 14**

"Okay…" Ruby slowly drawled before pushing back as she noticed the small bars at the bottom left of her vision. There were three, a red one labeled Hp, a blue one labeled Ap and a green one labeled Sp.

The Hp bar was labeled as 50/50, the Ap bar had a question mark while the Sp bar was labeled as 1000/1000… 999/1000, why did it go down? At that question another blue box popped up.

 **[Welcome Gamer, would you like to run the tutorial?]**

 **[Y/N]**

"Um, yes." Ruby nodded, an arrow appearing and clicking down on the yes button.

 **[Congratulations on unlocking the power of the Gamer! This tutorial will introduce you to the basic concepts of your new power. Say 'status window' to continue.]**

She stared at the text for nearly fifteen seconds before slowly saying the words requested. "{Status window}." Another screen popped up, this one containing a picture of her in a standing pose wearing her pajamas. There was a nameplate at the top stating who she was.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Ruby Rose - Lvl 3**

So Yang was eleven levels higher than her, that seemed right, she was two years older than her. Looking back at the box she noticed a list labeled Stats

 **Str - 5**

 **Dex - 7**

 **Spd - 11**

 **Int - 4**

 **Wis - 5**

 **End - 10**

 **Con - 5**

 **Chr - 8**

 **Lck - 9**

 **[Str - Strength. Strength is one of the three combat stats and determines your raw physical power. It affects your melee damage, strength checks, blocking actions and strength based skills.]**

 **[Dex - Dexterity. Dexterity is one of the three combat stats and determines your physical skill. It affects your chance to hit, your ability to use ranged weaponry and dexterity based skills.]**

 **[Spd - Speed. Speed is one of the three combat stats and determines your overall speed. It affects your movement speed, your attack speed, your speed at performing auric spells and any dodging actions.]**

 **[Int - Intelligence. Intelligence is one of the two aura stats, it determines the size of your aura pool, the damage your aura can cause and is used in intelligence checks.]**

 **[Wis - Wisdom. Wisdom is one of the two aura stats, it determines the regeneration of your aura and is used in perception checks.]**

 **[End - Endurance. Endurance is one of the two health stats which determine your overall well being. It helps to determine your health and the size of your stamina pool.]**

 **[Con - Constitution. Constitution is one of the two health stats which determine your overall well being. It helps determine your health and the rate at which you regain stamina while at rest.]**

 **[Chr - Charisma. Charisma is the social stat. It is used to determine your skill in social situations, your ability to inspire others and in charisma checks.]**

 **[Lck - Luck. Luck is the random stat. It determines everything random around you, from certain events to critical hit chance and loot drops. The higher the stat the better.]**

 **'Well that was informative.' Ruby thought as the last screen was dismissed. 'So I'm apparently fast, lucky and I have a lot of stamina. Both endurance and constitution were used to determine health, why's that.' As if on cue another box popped up.**

 **[Hp is your health points and determines how close to death you are, they are determined by multiplying your endurance and constitution together, ie. 10 End * 5 Con = 50 Hp.]**

 **[Ap is your aura points and are used in aura techniques and as a physical shield, it is determined by multiplying your intelligence by 10, ie. 4 Int * 10 = 40 Ap.]**

 **[The rate of your Ap regeneration is your half your wisdom per minute, ie. 5 Wis / 2 = 2.5 Ap / min.]**

 **[Sp are your stamina points, they gradually drain throughout the day at the rate of 1 Sp / min. Sp is determined by multiplying your endurance by 100, ie 10 End * 100 = 1000 Sp.]**

 **[Sp can be regained by performing restful activities, napping and eating.]**

Nodding her head at the useful information she waited for any more popups before she glanced back over at her sister who was still snoring away. 'I wonder what her stats are like.' Looking closely at her sister she tried to see if there was any way to find her stats.

 **[Skill Created]**

 **[As a result of diligent observation the ability {Observe} has been created.**

 **{Observe} (Passive/Active) [Lvl 1, 00.00 EXP]**

 **[A skill that allows the user to view information about people, animals and objects that this skill is directed upon. The higher this skills level is, the more information is gathered. 50 Sp per active use.]**

'What are skills?' Ruby thought before the text box popped back up.

 **[Well done, you've created your first skill. Skills are created from repeated actions, anything you do can become a skill from fighting and shooting to things as mundane as washing the dishes and cooking breakfast.]**

 **[Skills are split into six categories. Physical, Auric, Passive, Social, Mundane and Crafting. Physical skills are performed with your stamina, they are abilities mainly combat abilities. Auric abilities are soul derived abilities, any ability that uses aura is listed here. Passive abilities are abilities that are always active, be warned not all are good. Social abilities are skills used in social battles, they can be used to win battles, help your allies and hinder your enemies. Mundane abilities are the everyday activities, the abilities needed in everyday life. Crafting abilities are the abilities used to create and repair items.]**

 **[Active skills cost either Ap or Sp to active, using too many too quickly can leave you out of energy. Try out your new skill now.]**

'How do I do that?' Ruby thought to herself, pouting when no new window popped up. "If you want me to use the skill at least tell me how to do it." She grumbled before looking back at Yang. 'Didn't it make me say {Status window}, maybe I have to say it.'

 **[Due to your sound reasoning you gain 1 Wis.]**

"Okay, I guess that's what I have to do." She nodded before turning back to Yang. "{Observe}." Another window popped up this time, looking like her status window with a picture of Yang this time.

 **Name: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Title: Signal Academy Student**

 **Level: 14**

 **Age: 12**

 **Hp: ?/?**

 **Ap: ?/?**

 **Sp: ?/?**

 **Mood: ?**

 **Stats**

 **Str - ?**

 **Dex - ?**

 **Spd - ?**

 **Int - ?**

 **Wis - ?**

 **End - ?**

 **Con - ?**

 **Chr - ?**

 **Lck - ?**

 **Description**

 **Yang Xiao Long is the twelve year old daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen and the half-sister of Ruby Rose. She is about to start her third year at Signal Academy.**

"Nothing I didn't know already, I wanted to know her stats." Ruby whined under her breath, not wanting to wake her sister up.

 **[Congratulations on using your first skill. Skills level up as you use them becoming more powerful and more efficient. Say 'skill menu'.]**

"{Skill menu}." She muttered causing a new menu to pop up. The new menu was split between six tabs running along the top labeled; Physical, Auric, Passive, Social, Mundane and Crafting. The physical tab was the one open and only contained one icon which looked like a magnifying glass.

 **[This is the skill menu where all skills are kept. By scrolling between the tabs you can look at all your skills.]**

The screen flicked between the six tabs showing all but physical and passive to be empty.

 **[Now click on your {Observe} skill to continue.]**

Feeling rather silly she reached forwards and pressed the box, her finger actually impacting with the screen. This caused another, smaller window to pop up.

 **{Observe} (Passive/Active) [Lvl 1 75.00 EXP]**

 **[As you can see your abilities gain experience (EXP) as you use them at 100 EXP they ascend to the next level. {Observe} another object.]**

Glancing around the room she spotted Yang's unfinished gauntlets sitting on the desk giving her her target. "{Observe}."

 **Prototype Gauntlets**

 **These prototype gauntlets were built by Yang Xiao Long in her forging class. They are crude and won't withstand a prolonged battle but are a good starting point for building a true weapon.**

 **Weapon Type - Fist Weapon (Unarmed)**

 **Strength +5**

 **Durability 8/15**

 **[Your {Observe} skill has** leveled **up by 1.]**

 **[Now try your skill again on Yang.]**

This time the sheet was a bit more filled out.

 **Name: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Title: Signal Academy Student**

 **Level: 14**

 **Age: 12**

 **Hp: 700/700**

 **Ap: 1200/1200**

 **Sp: 3500/3500**

 **Mood: Sleeping**

 **Stats**

Str - ?

Dex - ?

Spd - ?

Int - ?

Wis - ?

End - ?

Con - ?

Chr - ?

Lck - ?

 **Description**

 **Yang Xiao Long is twelve** year **old the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen and the half-sister of Ruby Rose. She is about to start her third year at Signal Academy.**

 **Yang was deeply affected by her mother's disappearance, making tracking her down her life's goal.**

'Still no stats but I can now see her Hp, Ap, Sp and her mood.' Ruby thought. 'I guess I need to level it up more.'

 **[Due to your sound reasoning you gain 1 Wis.]**

'Another point into wisdom.' She nodded happily at that before turning back to the skill menu. 'Moving on, I wonder what my passive skills are.' Clicking over to the passive screen she was greeted by five pictures.

The first one was of a muscular arm flexing.

 **{Gamer's Body} (Passive) [MAX]**

 **[A skill that allows the user to live life like a video game.]**

The second looked like a cartoon version of herself surrounded by a yellow aura.

 **{Gamer's Mind} (Passive) [MAX]**

 **[A skill that allows the users mind to perceive the world as a video game. Keeps the user calm and collected and prevents psychological effects.]**

'I guess that's why I'm not panicking right now.'

The third looked like a cartoon of her with a ball of energy shining in her chest.

 **{A Simple Soul} (Passive) [MAX]**

 **[You have a simple soul, you act as a beacon of hope to others. +5 Chr, reroll failed charisma checks]**

The fourth looked like a close up of her eye.

 **{? ? ?} (Passive) [MAX]**

 **[You are a member of the ? ? ?, doubles grimm encounter rate, +50% damage to grimm.]**

'What is that one.' Ruby frowned, thinking to herself. She couldn't read the abilities name and what did it mean when it said she was a member of something, it didn't make sense. It also made grimm hunt her more and allowed her to hurt them more. 'What is this?' At that moment another window popped up.

 **Quest**

 **The truth about oneself**

 **There is something you do not know about yourself, something important. Discover the truth about your family and your true heritage.**

 **Rewards**

 **Success - 100,000 EXP, 20,000** **Lien, A new Skill**

 **Failure - Death**

 **Accept**

 **Y/N**

'A quest?' She thought quizzically, gulping at the penalty for failure before almost squeaking at the strike through the N. 'And I can't refuse it.' Breathing out slightly harshly she pressed the Y causing the screen to vanish.

 **[Congratulations on getting your first quest, it is the first of many I assure you. While not all are as grand as this one they will all grant a reward of some kind. To access the** quest **book say 'quest book'.]**

Resolving herself to check that later she turned back to the final picture. It was of three Z's of various sizes.

 **{Well Rested} (Buff) [11 hrs, 52 mins]**

 **[You slept in your own bed, +50% EXP for next 12 hours.]**

After the last one it was kind of anticlimactic, useful though. Looking over at her clock she saw that it was actually 4 am. "I kind of hope this isn't a dream." She said before resolving to go back to sleep. "I guess I'll find out in the morning."

It was a bit abrupt but the 'quest' had shaken her, she just wanted to sleep.

-LINE-BREAK-

"Girls, it's time to get up!" Ruby's Dad yelled from in the hall. "It's Ruby's first day at Signal."

"Yeah we're getting up." Yang yelled back as she dragged herself from the pillows. "You get up too Rubes."

 **[Due to your nap you have regained Ap & Sp.]**

'It wasn't a dream?' Ruby was able to think to herself before a pillow slammed into her face.

"Wake up, it's your first day." Yang yelled, smirking as Ruby glared at her. "Cmon, I thought you would have been bouncing off the walls right now."

"I, uh, actually woke up at four a.m." She admitted to her sister, pushing herself up. "I was just taking a nap."

"Sounds about right." She chuckled, standing up and stretching. "Cmon let's get ready." At that moment another quest popped up.

 **Quest**

 **The First Day (1)**

 **It's your first day of combat school. Get to school by 8:00.**

 **Rewards**

 **Success - 100 EXP, 10 Lien, increased standing with Signal Academy Faculty, increased closeness with Taiyang Xiao Long, a new title.**

 **Failure - Decreased standing with Signal Academy Faculty, decreased closeness with Taiyang Xiao Long, a new title.**

 **Accept**

 **Y/N**

'Another quest.' Ruby thought, glancing at the screen. 'And I can't refuse it.' Reaching forward she pressed the Y to accept it… then got hit in the face by another pillow. "Stop throwing pillows at me."

"Then get up, man I was half expecting you to already be dressed and ready to go by the time I woke up." Yang stretched at that, a series of pops sounding. "That's better."

"Girls, I've got breakfast ready." Taiyang yelled. "If you don't hurry you're gonna be late."

"Coming." Ruby yelled back before turning to Yang. "I don't smell anything burnt, do you think he's getting better at cooking?"

Yang snorted at the question, Ruby jumping out of her bed to follow her out. "Dad? Get better at cooking?" She chuckled. "Nah Rubes, a stopped clock is still right twice a day." She then opened the door to reveal their bemused father.

 **[Signal Academy Teacher]**

 **Taiyang Xiao Long -** Lvl ?

'Why can't I see his level?' Ruby wondered, glancing at his nameplate. 'Maybe he has some hunter ability that shields him, or maybe it's his semblance, or maybe he's so powerful I can't tell…'

 **[Due to your sound reasoning you have gained 1 Wis.]**

'I guess that's the one…' She had time to think before he spoke.

"Why that's just hurtful Yang, don't you love me?" He fake whined, getting the girl to scoff.

"But you always told me not to lie." Yang retorted, crossing her arms and making a faux snooty impression.

"If that's how you feel then I guess you don't want any pancakes." He shrugged, turning around and beginning to walk down the hall. "I guess Ruby and I will have to eat them all."

"Pancakes!" Ruby yelled in joy before bolting out the door after her father. He jokingly began running to keep her out of range.

"I never said I didn't want them!" Yang's feet thundered behind them causing Ruby to giggle.

They burst into the kitchen, Taiyang skidding to the stove while the girls leapt onto the breakfast bar stools. A high pitched bark sounded behind them, followed by the scrabbling of paws across the wooden floor.

 **[War Corgi]**

 **Eins -** Lvl ?

'Even Eins is too powerful for me to see.' She pouted briefly before immediately gaining a wide grin as the black and white corgi leapt up, landing on her legs. "Hi Eins." She giggled as he licked her face before jumping down and doing the same to Yang.

The sound of plates gently hitting wood drew their attention as Taiyang placed down two plates each piled high with pancakes. They were drizzled in syrup and topped with whipped cream and strawberries. "Yes, yes he's cute but we are on a time limit." He said, placing down his own. "We only have an hour before we have to be there and you both know how long Yang takes on her hair."

"Hey, it takes effort to make my hair look as good as it does." Yang barked at the man, which caused Eins to also bark at him. "See Eins agrees with me."

"Yes, the dog who rolls around in the mud at the first chance he gets agrees with you on haircare." Taiyang snarked as he picked up his knife and fork. "You truly have a winning argument."

"Ah, what do you know? You agree with me, right Rubes?" She asked, getting annoyed at the blank look on Ruby's face. "I said. Right Ruby."

 **[Yang Xiao Long has used the {Intimidate (Physical)} skill on you.]**

 **[Rolling for effectiveness.]**

 **[38-5=33 d100 roll]**

 **[Strength more than double opponents, double result.]**

 **[66 d100]**

 **[d100 = 28 charisma check failed.]**

 **[Reroll d100 = 71 charisma check passed.]**

 **[Intimidation failed.]**

'I failed the first roll but passed the second one, I guess that's the {Simple Soul} skill at work.' Ruby thought before answering her sister. "My dearest sister, were you trying to intimidate me to get me to agree with you?" As the girl began sputtering she finished. "I don't care, I get my hair done in five minutes and mine looks fine."

Taiyang burst out laughing as the roles were reversed. "Cmon girls eat up." He finally got out before stuffing the food into his mouth.

'Now earlier it said that I can regain my Sp by eating. Does it have a certain amount?' She thought as she picked up her knife and fork. "{Observe}." She whispered while focusing on the pancakes.

 **[Pancakes With Strawberry]**

 **[Item Type - Food]**

 **[Quality - Average]**

 **[Effect - Restores 20% Sp when consumed.]**

 **[Your {Observe} skill has** leveled **up by 1.]**

'So it restores a percentage rather than a number.' She nodded before glancing at her Sp. 'My Sp is at 923/1000, the food will restore 200 so I should only use {Observe} twice more to keep my energy up.' Beginning to cut into her pancakes she glanced at her father before intoning the skill again. "{Observe}."

 **Name: Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **Title: Signal Academy Teacher**

Level: ?

 **Age: 34**

 **Hp: ?/?**

 **Ap: ?/?**

 **Sp: ?/?**

 **Mood: Proud, Joyous**

 **Stats**

Str - ?

Dex - ?

Spd - ?

Int - ?

Wis - ?

End - ?

Con - ?

Chr - ?

Lck - ?

 **Description**

 **Taiyang Xiao Long is the father of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. He was previously married to Raven Branwen (Annulled) and Summer Rose (Widower). He is currently the teacher of Grimm Studies at Signal Academy.**

 **He is a recovering alcoholic and recovering from severe depression caused by the disappearance of Raven Branwen and the death of Summer Rose.**

'I guess Dad's still getting over that stuff.' She thought sadly. 'But why can't I see his health? I mean I can see Yang's health… but I can also see her level while I can't see Dad's.' Pouting slightly at that she turned to Eins and used {Observe} on him.

 **Name: Eins**

 **Title: War Corgi**

Level: ?

 **Age: 13**

 **Hp: ?/?**

 **Ap: ?/?**

 **Sp: ?/?**

 **Mood: Content**

 **Stats**

Str - ?

Dex - ?

Spd - ?

Int - ?

Wis - ?

End - ?

Con - ?

Chr - ?

Lck - ?

 **Description**

 **Eins is a corgi originally owned and trained by Summer Rose, he had his aura unlocked and was trained to fight the** grimm **alongside his mistress.**

 **After the death of Summer** Rose **he became the family pet of the Xiao Long/Rose family.**

'Eins is a cool dog.' She nodded before another window popped up and with that she began stuffing her face. It only took her two minutes to demolish the stack and she grinned as her Sp bar refilled to full.

"Dibs on first shower." She declared before running off, giggling at Yang's muffled squawk of dismay.

She quickly made her way into the bathroom, giggling as she closed and locked the door. Her giggles subsiding as she went and looked in the mirror.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Ruby Rose - Lvl 3**

"Ooh I have one too." She squealed as she looked at her nameplate. "Should I tell someone about this? I'm not sure I should tell Dad, he'll probably freak and Yang would probably make loads of jokes." Pausing she tilted her head as she considered her options. "I'll tell Uncle Qrow, he'll know what to do."

 **[Quest]**

 **Gaining Assistance**

 **You have decided to reveal your power to your Uncle. Meet him after school to reveal all.**

 **Accept**

 **[Y/N]**

"Why isn't there a reward?" She asked herself, staring at the window.

 **[Variable Rewards]**

 **Some quests have rewards that vary based on how they end, the rewards can be both positive and negative.**

"Oh… I guess I'll accept it then." She shrugged before pressing the Y. The window disappearing. "{Quest Book}."

 **[Quest Book]**

 **3 Quests Total.**

 **The Truth About Oneself**

 **The First Day (1) (52 min)**

 **Gaining Assistance**

Seeing the timer on the second quest she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and quickly jumped into the shower while preparing for her first day. Her first day of combat school, the first step on her way to becoming a huntress and she got a cool power in preparation for it. That's awesome.

She had a feeling that this was going to be good.

-LINE-BREAK-

 **[Citizen of Patch]**

 **Sapphire Myst - Lvl 5**

 **[Barkeep]**

 **Han Jee - Lvl 7**

 **[Beacon Applicant]**

 **Scarlett Ash - Lvl 45**

 **[Guard Dog]**

 **Boxer - Lvl 6**

'So many levels.' Ruby thought as she looked out the car's window. They were currently driving to Signal and had stopped at the lights allowing her to read some nameplates. 'All more powerful than me.'

"Now Ruby, you'll have an assembly first where you'll be introduced to your class. Then the rest of the day will be a tour of all the lessons finishing with you observing the final years combat class." Taiyang spoke as he waited for the light to change. "You'll actually be finishing at three but I don't finish until five and your sister is in class until four so you'll have to amuse yourself until then."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" She asked nervously, sweating slightly. 'Please don't make me interact with people, please don't make me interact with people.'

"Your Uncle Qrow will be finished with his lessons by then, you can go bug him." Taiyang smirked at the relieved look that appeared on Ruby's face, before focusing on the road, driving forward towards the academy in the distance. "Now Yang, I want you to stick with Ruby and lead her to the assembly. Drop her off there at ten to nine before going to your home room."

"Yeah yeah, I know Dad." Yang rolled her eyes at the reminder. "I still say we should leave her to make friends on her own."

"And she has the rest of her time at Signal to do that, but I want to make sure she's fine on her first day." He shot back.

"Is my dearest sister implying that she doesn't want to spend time with me?" Ruby asked, a light glare directed at the blonde, her arms on her hips.

"Of course I do Rubes, I just thought you'd like some friends your own age." Yang replied, shrinking away from her sister.

 **[As a result of your manipulations you have created the {Guilt} skill.]**

 **{Guilt} (Active/Passive) [Lvl 1, 00.00 EXP]**

 **[You make the target feel guilty, bending them to your whim. 50 Sp per use. d6(yourChr - theirChr)**

 **[Win social battles, in battle - 10% attack speed]**

'So I guilt tripped her and created a skill for it.' Ruby smirked before capitalising on it. "I'm sure I'll be fine, I mean, I don't know anyone there and I'm going to be there for an hour, I'm sure it'll be fine."

 **[You have used the {Guilt} skill on Yang Xiao Long.]**

 **[Rolling for effectiveness.]**

 **[18-5=13 d6 roll]**

 **[Relation - Younger Sister - Halves charisma in checks]**

 **[9-5=4 d6 roll]**

 **[d6 = 4]**

 **[Charisma check passed]**

"Okay fine, I'll hang around and drop you off at the assembly, God." She crossed her arms, looking away from Ruby and pouting.

"Next time lose the smirk Ruby, it'll be even better." Taiyang cheekily told the younger girl. "And say the word alone a few more times."

"Stop giving her advice Dad." Yang yelled, causing the man to smirk mischievously.

 **[Your {Guilt} skill has** leveled **up by one.]**

 **[You have gained one level, you are now level 4.]**

 **[You have 5 stat points to spend.]**

'I leveled up, how?' Ruby thought, her eyes wide.

[Well done, you leveled up. You can level up by gaining enough experience to fill your EXP bar. There are several ways to gain EXP; through combat, completing quests, by leveling up your skills, by passing stat checks and by successfully crafting items.]

'Oh, that's how. I wonder how I leveled {Guilt} up, I didn't use it.' She thought.

[Leveling skills - Skills can be levelled in three ways. First through repeated use of the skill, secondly you can read a skill book on that specific skill, finally you can get advice on your technique by a competent teacher.]

'Oh, I guess Dad's advice counted.' She nodded. 'I wonder what a skill book is, I'll have to ask Uncle Qrow later.'

"All right we're here." Her father said as he pulled the car into his parking space. "You guys have an hour before you have to get to the assembly. Try not to get into trouble before the school year even starts."

"Would I do that Dad?" Yang asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You did last year." He quickly replied before stepping out of the car. "Behave."

"Ah c'mon Dad, she was asking for it." Yang yelled after the man as she unbuckled and dived out the door. The barking of Eins as he was let out of the boot drowned out any reply.

Ruby meanwhile was distracted by another screen.

 **[Quest - The First Day (1) Complete]**

 **You have arrived on time to school.**

 **[Rewards - 150 EXP (100** quest **and 50 Well Rested), 10 Lien, +100 reputation with Signal Academy Faculty, +100 reputation with Taiyang Xiao Long, 'Punctual' title]**

 **Quest**

 **The First Day (2)**

 **You have arrived at school, first things first, go to the assembly at 9 am.**

 **Rewards**

 **Success - 100 EXP, 10 Lien, Increased reputation with Signal Academy Faculty, a new title.**

 **Failure - Decreased reputation with Signal Academy Faculty, Decreased closeness with Taiyang Xiao Long, two new titles.**

 **Accept**

 **[Y/N]**

Pushing the Y she quickly unbuckled the seat belt before grabbing her bag and leaping out of the car, ready for her first day.

-Chapter 1 Finish-

 **The First Day part i**

 **End of chapter status report**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 4**

 **Age: 10**

 **Hp: 50/50**

 **Ap: Locked**

 **Sp: 1000/1000**

 **Mood: N/A**

 **EXP: 162.5/200**

 **Stats**

 **Str - 5**

 **Dex - 7**

 **Spd - 11**

 **Int - 4**

 **Wis - 8**

 **End - 10**

 **Con - 5**

 **Chr - 8 (3+5) Simple Soul**

 **Lck - 9**

 **Unspent Skill Points - 5**

 **Skills**

 **Physical**

 **{Observe} (Passive/Active) [Lvl 3 50.00 EXP]**

 **[A skill that allows the user to view information about people, animals and objects that this skill is directed upon. The higher this skills level is, the more information is gathered. 50 Sp per active use.]**

 **Auric**

 **Passive**

 **{Gamer's Body} (Passive) [Lvl MAX]**

 **[A skill that allows the user to live life like a video game.]**

 **{Gamer's Mind} (Passive) [Lvl MAX]**

 **[A skill that allows the users mind to perceive the world as a video game. Keeps the user calm and collected and prevents psychological effects.]**

 **{A Simple Soul} (Passive) [MAX]**

 **[You have a simple soul, you act as a beacon of hope to others. +5 Chr, reroll failed charisma checks]**

 **{? ? ?} (Passive) [MAX]**

 **[You are a member of the ? ? ?, doubles grimm encounter rate, +50% damage to grimm.]**

 **Social**

 **{Guilt} (Active/Passive) [Lvl 2, 62.50 EXP]**

 **[You make the target feel guilty, bending them to your whim. 50 Sp per use. d6(yourChr - theirChr)]**

 **[Win social battles, in battle - 10% attack speed]**

 **Mundane**

 **Crafting**


	2. The First Day Part 2

Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY or The Gamer

-Chapter 2 Start-

The First Day Part II

 **[Titles are nicknames you can unlock, giving different effects, both positive and negative, to yourself and others.]**

 **Current titles**

 **[The Gamer] - Designates user as the recipient of The Gamer ability - no effect - Unlocked with The Gamer power**

 **[Punctual] - You are someone who is usually on time - +50% rep gain from being on time - Unlocked by completing a timed quest**

'So that's a title.' Ruby nodded before selecting the Punctual title as her own, it was just better than [ **The Gamer]**. She glanced up in time to see her nameplate switch, causing her to grin at the change. 'I wonder what other features it has?' She thought, waiting for another box to pop up, it didn't. 'I guess i'll have to find out myself.' She nodded before an ice cold feeling on her back caused her to leap up with a scream.

"Oh my god, that was great!" Yang laughed, she was holding two cans of People Like Grape soda, two very cold cans of soda, one of which she had shoved onto Ruby's back.

"Yang!" Ruby was glaring at the girl who was still laughing uproariously. "Why do you always have to mess with me?"

"C'mon, shoving an ice cold can on people is like one of the rules and I mess with you because I'm your sister, it's my duty." She said, giving a mock salute. "And you were just so easy, sitting there so deep in thought."

"Yeah well I've got a lot on my mind." She whined, snatching a can from Yang's hand and popping the lid, a quick {Observe} telling her about the soda.

 **[People Like Grape Soda]**

 **[Item Type - Drink]**

 **[Quality - Average]**

 **[Effect - Restores 100 Sp when consumed.]**

'So this one gives a certain amount of points, whereas the pancakes gave a percentage.' She thought as she took a sip, glancing at Yang's and getting a name tag popping up for the can.

 **[People Like Grape Soda]**

 **[+100 Sp]**

'I guess that's the passive part of {Observe}.' She nodded before taking a gulp of soda. 'I guess it's so I don't have to {Observe} the same thing multiple times.'

 **[Due to your sound reasoning you have gained 1 Wis.]**

'And another one, I guess i'm really wise for my age.' She nodded before she remembered her Int was only 4. 'But i'm really dumb.' Her head drooped at the thought before she perked up. 'But I have stat points to spend, I can put it up… but I should probably wait for Uncle Qrow's advice.'

"What's eating at you Rubes? You've gone from happy to sad and back to happy in less than ten seconds." Yang asked concerned, sitting down next to her sister. "Tell Big Sis Yang of your troubles."

'I can't tell her, I want to tell Uncle Qrow first. Quick Ruby lie.' She thought in panic before saying the first thing to come to her mind. "I'm worried about classes, i'm not the smartest person, nor am I the strongest. What if i'm not good enough?"

 **[As a result of your manipulations you have created the {Lie} skill.]**

 **{Lie} (Active/Passive) [Lvl 1, 00.00 EXP]**

 **[You attempt to deceive the target. 50 Sp per use. d100(Their Int - Your Chr)]**

 **[Win Social Battles]**

 **[You have used the {Lie} skill on Yang Xiao Long.]**

 **[Rolling for effectiveness.]**

 **[30-5=25 d100 roll]**

 **[Relation - Younger Sister - Halves charisma checks]**

 **[15-5=10 d100 roll]**

 **[d100 = 34]**

 **[Charisma check passed]**

"Ruby, you're gonna do fine. You don't actually learn anything for the first week, it's all introductions and getting you ready for the class." Yang soothed her, buying the lie. "And no one is that strong when they start. I could barely lift twenty kilos when i started and now I can bench one fifty and I was one of the strongest in my class at that point, still am actually." She nodded, placing her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Trust me."

Taking another gulp of soda she forced a smile, suddenly feeling really bad about lying to Yang. 'You'll tell her eventually, just after Uncle Qrow.' She consoled herself, focusing on her soda and trying to ignore the concerned look Yang was giving her.

Draining the last of her can and crushing it in her hands Yang leapt up, turning to face Ruby, a wide grin on her face. "C'mon, I'm not going to let you mope all day." She said stretching slightly. "You have ten seconds before I'm coming for you."

'Oh no.' Ruby thought, draining her soda and throwing it in the bin. She needed to get away now.

"Ready or not Ruby." Yang sing songed as Ruby began sprinting away. "Here I come." And with that the chase was on.

-LINE-BREAK-

 **[Due to prolonged sprinting you have gained 1 Spd]**

 **[Due to prolonged sprinting you have gained 1 Spd]**

 **[Due to prolonged sprinting you have gained 1 Spd]**

Ruby glanced at the messages she had ignored while she escaped from Yang, getting caught meaning she would be mercilessly tickled and given noogies. It was a good thing she was fast, otherwise she might not have escaped.

Now she was standing in the assembly hall as new students and their parents streamed into the room, dozens of nameplates filling her vision, from the new students ranging between level two and level three to the parents ranging from the level five of a civilian to the unknown levels of the hunter parents. Dozens of weapons were also in sight, making Ruby want to {Observe} them all but she held off, not wanting to exhaust all of her Sp this early in the day.

All in all she could see twenty four other students, the ones who would make up her class. She didn't know how to feel about that, she had led a quite sheltered life, she had done her best to stick to Yang's side in the civilian school and after she had left Ruby hadn't really had any friends and didn't really fit in with the rest of her peers, the boys not wanting to hang out with a girl and none of the girls really wanting to run around and playfight or talk about cool action movies.

The sound of a microphone being tapped drew her attention to the front of the hall, to the small stage. "Welcome to Signal Academy, I am happy to see all these young and eager students ready to become the next generation of protectors." The woman that addressed them had long black hair tinged with purple that was tied in a intricate braid, her eyes were a deep scarlet, like pools of blood caught in mid ripple. She was wearing a black suit, tailored to provide as much movement as possible, her violet shirt underneath complimenting her hair.

 **[Headmistress of Signal Academy]**

 **Skye Scathach - Lvl ?**

"The protection of the four kingdoms is an important and lifelong undertaking, I thank each and everyone of you for making the decision to assist in this duty. We are experiencing an unprecedented time of peace, a peace which we must uphold at all costs" The headmistress continued, ignoring the fact that most of the students were paying only the barest of attention. "As huntsmen and huntresses you will act as protectors, guardians and peacekeepers. But the skills required for this role will not come overnight, that is why you are here, here at Signal we will endeavour to forge all of you into the warriors we know you all can be. But do not be mistaken, we cannot do this alone and if you do not take this training seriously, if you abuse it or if you just can't handle it we will transfer you to a civilian school, for both your own and others sakes." She cast her gaze over her now attentive audience, a hard look in her eyes. "This is your only warning."

The hard gaze was held for nearly ten seconds before she turned and nodded to Taiyang. Receiving a nod in return she turned and walked off stage as Taiyang moved up to the microphone. "My name is Taiyang Xiao Long and I will be your Grimm Studies professor and your Homeroom tutor for the year. I will be giving you a tour of the campus and a basic introduction to each of the different lessons." He introduced himself, drawing the attention of the hall. "If you would all form an orderly line I will lead you to the homeroom to start the tour."

Huh, her Dad was her Homeroom teacher, that could be good or bad. She nodded before several windows popped up.

 **[Quest - The First Day (2) Complete]**

 **You have arrived on time to the assembly and have been assigned your homeroom.**

 **[Rewards - 150 EXP (100 quest and 50 Well Rested), 10 Lien, +100 reputation with Signal Academy Faculty, 'Signal Academy Student' title]**

 **[You have gained one level, you are now level 5.]**

 **[You have 10 stat points to spend.]**

 **Quest - The First Day (3)**

 **You have met your headmistress for the first time and have been put in your homeroom, now finish school for the day.**

 **Rewards**

 **Success - 300 EXP, 30 Lien, one skill book, increased reputation with Signal Academy Faculty.**

 **Failure - 100 EXP, decreased reputation with Signal Academy Faculty, one new title.**

 **Accept**

 **[Y/** **N** **]**

'Another level up and a new quest.' She nodded. 'I'm now the highest level in my class and the same level as normal adults, that's awesome.' Smiling as her Dad looked her in the eyes with a smile. 'At this rate I'll catch up with Yang in no time.'

"I said an orderly line, not a rabble." Her father's voice sounded over the din, trying to bring order to the chaos. She had better move.

-LINE-BREAK-

The day had passed quickly enough, she had been shown around to the math classroom; the Valean classroom, the history room, the forges, (she almost squealed at seeing them), the gym, the sports hall, the cafeteria, the laboratory, the ammo manufacturing room, (once again, almost squealing) and the art room. The teacher of each class giving them an introductory speech about the lessons and the reasons why they were being taught the lessons. Finally they had been brought to the one place Ruby had been looking forward to all day, the combat arena. The seventh years were down below in the amphitheatre, having their welcoming speech for the year before being sent to change into their combat gear.

Her Uncle Qrow was the professor for this class, the man standing there in his drunken glory as he booted up and prepared the duel system, she couldn't be sure but she thought he was grumbling about it being a stupid system. The class was whispering among themselves, excited at being able to watch the seventh years fight,while Ruby was using {Observe} on her Uncle.

 **[Drunkard]**

 **Qrow Branwen - Lvl ?**

'Wow, his title sucks…' Ruby thought with a sweat drop, she had been expecting something cooler for her badass Uncle.

 **Name: Qrow Branwen**

 **Title: Drunkard**

 **Level:** **?**

 **Age: 34**

 **Hp:** **?/?**

 **Ap:** **?/?**

 **Sp: ?/?**

 **Mood:** **Annoyed, Amused, Drunk**

 **Stats**

 **Str - ?**

 **Dex - ?**

 **Spd** **\- ?**

 **Int** **\- ?**

 **Wis** **\- ?**

 **End** **\- ?**

 **Con** **\- ?**

 **Chr** **\- ?**

 **Lck** **\- ?**

 **Description**

 **Qrow Branwen is the fraternal twin of Raven Branwen and the sworn brother of Taiyang Xiao Long. He is the biological Uncle of Yang Xiao Long and the 'Uncle' of Ruby Rose.**

 **Qrow works as a professor at Signal Academy teaching the combat class but only considers it secondary to the missions Ozpin gives him.**

 **[Your {Observe} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

'Another {Observe} level.' She grinned happily to herself, Qrow nodding his head when he spotted her in the crowd. 'I guess he does consider this a second job, he disappears for months at a time sometimes doing Hunter missions.'

"Alright brats, quiet down." Qrow spoke, his drunken slur sounding surprisingly stern and authoritarian. "Now I'd say welcome to Signal but I'm sure you've all heard that too many times today. I'm Qrow Branwen, I'll be in charge of your combat classes and I will be one of the professors who decides who stays in this school."

The room turned worryingly silent from that remark, the crowd of children unnaturally focused. "What each and every one of you have to remember is that a hunter is a combat role, whether you take the role of a scout, a guard or even an archaeologist you have to fight, a hunter that can't fight is little more than fodder and we don't create fodder in this school." He ran his eye's over the assembled crowd lingering on a few of the students. "I'm not going to lie, as you noticed the seventh years only have a class of ten, that is an unusually large class size. We will be weeding out those who are not suitable, but if you train hard you can do it, if not well… you'll be out on your ear."

With that he turned back to his scroll as the ten seventh years streamed out of the changing rooms. "Alright I want you to pair off into your partners from last year and stand side by side in a line." He said arranging the class. "Last year you were sparring partners, this time you are partners. As huntsmen and huntresses you will always be working in groups and as such all you brats need to work together, as such we will be making you work together from now on."

Pushing a button on his scroll the screen changed to show all five partnerships. "In two weeks we will be having a tournament, you will each fight the other teams and will be marked on your performance and your ability to work as a team. After that we will change the teams and start again, this will happen until you have all worked with every other person." A league table with every person located on it popped up next, showing said tournament. "The person with the most points at the end will get a prize."

"Today, on the other hand we will be getting to know our partners while getting back into the swing of things. We will be doing free for all matches in your pairs." He pressed another button bringing up the pictures of the pairs again. "The last pair to remain a pair will win, otherwise the only rule is that you can't throw any attacks near the audience, none of them have unlocked auras so a single attack could kill any of them."

Ruby could hear the children next to her shuffling uncomfortably at the mention of them dying, she suspected that the class would be missing a few people by tomorrow. Ruby's attention was drawn once more as Qrow landed on the rail in front of her, giving a wink before sitting in the chair next to her. A buzzer sounded and as one the students drew their weapons.

The next few minutes were a blur of movement and a cacophony of gunfire as the ten students danced among one another, trying to knock out the other teams. The few bullets that strayed near the audience were deflected by Qrow who almost blurred from his seat with each strike. "{Observe}." Ruby repeatedly whispered, looking down at the fight. A full 500 Sp being spent on observing all the fighters, the 258 Sp remaining keeping her fully conscious.

 **[Your {Observe} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

 **[{Observe} has gained the ability to passively display health bars after active observation.]**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Mei Xiang - Lvl 45**

 **890/1600 Hp**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Rick Blanc - Lvl 43**

 **410/1450 Hp**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Clarisse Sanguine - Lvl 44**

 **1300/2400 Hp**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Jeanne Noir - Lvl 41**

 **210/800 Hp**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Reno Turk - Lvl 39**

 **190/970 Hp**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Rude Turk - Lvl 40**

 **550/1400 Hp**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Poppy Somme - Lvl 44**

 **910/1760 Hp**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Tracey Cronos - Lvl 43**

 **670/800 Hp**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Sollise Madadh - Lvl 46**

 **1450/1450 Hp**

 **[Signal Academy Senior]**

 **Medea Keto - Lvl 42**

 **470/1010 Hp**

"Alright kiddies, a quick question, who's going to be knocked out first?" Qrow asked, having glanced at Ruby quizzically over her muttering.

"The blonde girl." One of the boys yelled in response, pointing at the picture of Jeanne on the aura screen. "She has the smallest bar." He declared happy with his reasoning.

"Anyone else?" Qrow asked, nodding with the reasoning.

"The red headed girl is getting hit a lot." One of the girls tentatively added, talking about Clarisse.

"A good guess. Anyone else?" He glanced around the class. "Anyone at all?" He asked, looking directly at Ruby, the entire class turning to look at her.

She supposed that she should have been feeling nervous at this point but she didn't, she just couldn't. "I think that the red haired guy is going to lose first." She stated glancing at the classes and her Uncle's reaction.

"That's a stupid answer, his bar's one of the longest." The first boy jeered before a hand gesture from Qrow silenced him.

"Why is Reno going to lose first?" Qrow asked, unusually sober.

"His aura may be fine but he's taking more damage per hit than anyone else, his aura just isn't protecting him much." She started, glancing back at the fight. "His body will give out before his aura does."

Qrow hummed as he glanced out over the battle, Reno stumbling as he dodged an attack. "That's about the right of it, it all depends on how well he can dodge but he won't be able to take another attack." It was at that moment that Sollise slammed his spear into Reno's side, sending him flying towards the stands where Qrow jumped up and caught him. "Rude, you and Reno are out, come to the seating area."

The boy with a shaved head and a pair of oversized knuckle dusters grumbled as he disengaged from the brawl, moving towards the stairs to join the observers. Qrow dumped the red head in a seat before turning back towards the class. "This is why I don't like the system we have to use. It places too much focus on the aura levels, as you just saw they don't mean everything. Just because you have aura doesn't mean you can still fight and just because you run out of aura doesn't mean you can't continue." A buzzer sounded signalling a person going into critical aura. "Even if I'm forced to stop the ones who can still fight. Clarisse you're out, Medea so are you."

The fight between the last six continued with Sollise, a wolf-hound faunus dashing through the crowd, making a nuisance of himself with his spear. Jeanne had retreated to the edge of the battlefield, fully on guard as she tried to regain her breath only to get slammed in the back by Mei's chakram that had bounced off the wall.

"Jeanne, Poppy. To the stands." Qrow shouted down before taking a swig of his flask. "Now we have Sollise paired with Rick and Mei paired with Tracey left. Who is going to win?"

"The guy with the spear is gonna beat them." One of the girls chirped as they watched the guy dodge all the attacks while attacking at the same time. "They can't touch him at all."

"Mei and Tracey are gonna win." Ruby disagreed. "While Sollise could easily beat them both on his own they don't need to beat him, they only have to beat Rick who's barely holding on." At that Tracey blurred, blue light surrounding her as she reappeared behind Rick and unloaded her SMGs into his back, removing the last of his aura.

"Correct." Qrow nodded before pressing a button on his scroll, activating a buzzer declaring the match over. "Good fight, you all have areas you need to work on. Reno you need to work on your dodging and your aura shield, it isn't efficient enough. Rude you need to work on your speed, your range is shorter than everyone else's, you need to get closer faster."

With that he broke into a more detailed breakdown of the fight, listing each and every one of their mistakes and any improvements that they needed to make. "Now I want you all to break off into your partnerships, use the twenty minute recovery time to figure out how you're going to work together, then we will have a second fight. Drinks are where they normally are."

"What you all just saw was an easy fight between moderately skilled fighters and yes, I do mean moderate. They are only just beginning to gain the skill needed to be true huntsmen, they have a long way to go." He lectured, turning back to the younger class. "Anyone who is able to stick out the years here will get to this level at the minimum, anyone who doesn't will be leaving."

With that he stood up and leapt down to the arena. "Now, all of you get down here. I'm going to take you through a basic workout, the sort of thing you'll be doing every morning if you are actually putting effort into being a huntsman." He said to them, rolling his neck, frowning as only Ruby began to move. "I said now!"

-LINE-BREAK-

 **[As a result of your physical training you have created the {Trained Body} skill]**

 **[Your {Trained Body} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

 **[Your {Trained Body} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

 **[Your {Trained Body} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

 **[Your {Trained Body} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

 **{Trained Body} (Passive) [Lvl 5 - 370/500 EXP]**

 **[You have trained your body, because of this you waste less Stamina per action. Use 2.5% less Sp per action.]**

 **[Due to you pushing your limits you have gained 1 End.]**

 **[Due to you pushing your limits you have gained 1 End.]**

'Note to self, don't drain my Sp before Uncle Qrow's class.' Ruby thought as she panted, her Sp sitting on only 15 points. Her vision was blurring at the edges as she felt a hand clap on her shoulder sending her sprawling to the classes giggles.

"You okay Ruby? You're usually able to do much more than this." Qrow asked as he helped her up.

Nodding as she regained her balance, stumbling slightly. "Um, yeah. I just didn't sleep well last night. I'll tell you after class." She mumbled, getting a pat on the back and a bottle of water shoved into her hands.

"Alright, if you all do that every morning you'll get fit quick enough. Now I want you to go back into the stands, there are bottles of water and special cookies up there, they're made to help you regain your energy quickly." Qrow told the assembled children, dismissing them to the stands before turning towards the seventh years. "Alright, in your positions." He drawled, taking another swig from his hip flask. "Same rules as last time."

Ruby didn't really pay attention to the fight this time, too busy inhaling cookies and water. Her Sp was climbing as she ate allowing her to begin to perk up, the sounds of gunfire not even causing her to bat an eyelash as she reached her own personal nirvana. Finishing her snacks she let out a contented sigh as she ignored her Uncle deflecting a stray bullet and the final buzzer went off.

"That's it, Clarisse and Medea win, Clarisse, be more careful when you deflect bullets, you sent several towards the crowd." He lectured before turning towards the younger class. "Alright, that's it for today. You can all go now." He declared, making a shooting hand motion before turning back to the older students. "Think about what went wrong in your fights, we'll talk more tomorrow."

 **[Quest - The First Day (3) Complete]**

 **You have finished your first day at school.**

 **[Rewards - 450 EXP (300 quest + 150 well rested), 30 Lien, Instant Dungeon skill book, +200 reputation with Signal Academy Faculty]**

 **[You have gained two levels, you are now level 7.]**

 **[You have 20 stat points to spend.]**

'Two level ups? This is kind of fast.' Ruby blinked, murmuring to bring up her status window, missing the confused glance Qrow sent her way. 'Now I have twenty points to spend and whatever that skill book is… where is it anyway?'

"Sollise, Scathach said she would meet you for your lesson at four, don't be late." Qrow finished as the class walked out, moving to their final lesson. "And we're both done for the day."

"Yep." Ruby nodded, glancing at her Sp bar.

 **860/1200 Sp**

'That should be enough.' She nodded before standing up. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Uncle Qrow."

"Is it about why you were so exhausted after the workout?" Qrow asked seriously, looking her in the eyes. "You've been acting stranger than usual today."

"I guess I have…" She agreed before she zoned in on Qrow, her eyes narrowed. "Wait stranger, are you saying I'm strange?"

"You're a ten year old girl who fangirls over weapons and are simultaneously the most extroverted and the most introverted person I've ever met." He deadpanned in response, pulling out his flask. "If the shoe fits…"

"Yeah well…" She sputtered, grasping for a comeback. "You're drunk."

"That I am." He agreed, ignoring the failed comeback. "C'mon we'll go to my office." He told her, shutting down the dueling system.

'How am I going to tell him?' Ruby thought with a gulp as she followed him out of the room and through the halls. 'Any help game?' She thought in her head, sighing as she got no response. 'I guess I'm on my own.'

"So, how was your first day?" Qrow asked as they walked, finally putting away his flask. "As bad as you thought?" He rolled his eyes as she looked at him shocked. "You and your sister need to work on your awareness, I was walking past when you were feeding her that line about not being good enough for Signal."

"Oh… right." She chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "The teachers are okay, but I don't know anyone in my class and I don't really fit in much." She admitted, sheepishly.

"But then again I doubt you tried too hard, did you?" Qrow interrupted her raising an eyebrow, getting an awkward chuckle from her. "I wouldn't worry about it too much kid, I didn't really bond with anyone until I went to Beacon and I turned out okay."

A sense of worry and incredulity enveloped her as she watched Qrow take another swig of his flask. "I am suddenly terrified of my future." She deadpanned, causing Qrow to choke on his flask.

"Well, someone's been working on her snark." He smirked as he wiped the whiskey from down his chin. "I wonder if I've been a bad influence." He contemplated, rubbing his chin. "Nah."

The rest of the walk was done in a comfortable silence, to be fair it was only half a minute at most but it was still nice. Qrow's office wasn't very large, only large enough to have two chairs, a desk and a filing cabinet. The walls were a light blue, obviously chosen by the academy and not her uncle.

"So," Qrow began, opening one of his drawers and throwing her a can of soda. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't exactly know where to begin." Ruby admitted, sipping her soda. "It's just so weird." Seeing that she had his full attention she sighed before trying to find the words. "I woke up this morning with a power."

"What sort of power?" Qrow asked, going deadly serious, the atmosphere of the room turning intense. "Was it like aura, or was it something else."

"It sounds stupid." She groused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I woke up to find my entire life is now a video game."

A silence descended over the room as Qrow's face went through several different emotions, ranging from disbelief to incredulity to a strange mix of humour and annoyance. "You've got to be kidding me." He finally settled on, staring her down with a flat look. "You are joking aren't you? You don't seriously expect me to believe that your life is a video game."

"But it's true, I've been getting quests and level ups all day." Ruby shot back, trying to get him to believe her. "I have stats and everyone has levels, I can see every person's name and I can get a description of them."

"Right, of course you can. I'm sure you get all of this, do you also get items for completing quests?" Qrow asked sarcastically. "Ruby, I get that you want cool powers but you're past the age of making things up like that."

"But I'm not lying." Ruby replied, frowning at her Uncle's disbelief. "I really do get quests and rewards… but I don't know how to access them." Her frown turned thoughtful as she started thinking it over. "It said I received them but I don't know where they are."

"Maybe they're in your inventory." Qrow rolled his eyes, snorting at the idea.

Her eyes widened at the thought. "{Inventory.}" She spoke a window opening in front of her. It was mainly a grid of empty boxes, the one on the top left containing a picture of a book. On the right was a scroll bar and above the grid was a search bar. Underneath the grid was a picture of a lien sign and the number 50 in the box next to it. "There it is." She chirped pressing on the book icon, causing it to appear in her hands.

"What?" Qrow was suddenly sat forward, staring in disbelief at the book that definitely wasn't the before.

"[Skill Book: Instant Dungeon.]" She read out as she held the obviously ancient book. "Would you like to learn this skill… Yes." She nodded, giggling as the book dissolved into golden flecks and swirled around her, unknown and ancient symbols dancing before her eyes, her mind filling with new knowledge.

 **[As the result of using a skill book you have unlocked the {Instant Dungeon} skill.]**

"This skill is perfect." Ruby nodded, Qrow still in a shocked stupor. "I can prove it." She crowed triumphantly, jumping up from her chair and running around to Qrow, grabbing his arm.

"Wait Ruby." Qrow almost shouted as he snapped out of his stupor. "You don't need to do anything, I believe you." He told the girl but she didn't listen.

"{Instant Dungeon: Create.}" Ruby declared, raising her hand in the air, the air almost shattering around them.

The change was almost instantaneous, as the world twisted and shattered around them, reforming into a near identical replica of the normal world, only lacking any and all people. A howl in the distance informed her that they weren't alone.

 **[Level 5 - Beowolf Minor Dungeon]**

 **{150/150 Remaining}**

Judging by the fact that Qrow was waving his hand in front of his face, he was obviously seeing the same pop up as Ruby. Another howl snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to turn sharply towards Ruby. "I believe you Ruby, now get us out of here." He said looking her dead in the eye, cutting off any protest. "While these beowolves are not a threat to me they are to you, one would be enough to kill you, let alone one hundred and fifty. Get us out of here."

"Okay." Ruby agreed, slightly panicked. "{Instant Dungeon: Close.}" She declared, hand raised in the air but nothing happened. "Um, {Instant Dungeon: Close.}" A pop up window scuppered her plans.

 **[Instant Dungeon: Close ability is blocked until the current dungeon is completed.]**

"Oh… crapbaskets."

-Chapter 2 End-

AN - Please Review, I can only improve my writing if I get constructive criticism, so please review.


	3. An Accidental Dungeon

AN - I Do Not Own RWBY Or The Gamer

Ruby Rose: Life Is A Game

-Chapter 3 Start-

An accidental dungeon

"So we're now stuck in here until we kill all one hundred and fifty beowolves?" Qrow sighed as he looked at the girl, rubbing his eyes in resignation.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed, awkwardly tapping her fingers together. "Sorry." She apologised and awkwardly chuckled.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed once more before pulling out his weapon. "It's okay, just learn to think these things through." He turned to her, before flicking his sword open and inserting some ammunition. "So what exactly can you do?"

"The Gamer power allows me to live life like a video game, I get quests and levels, stats and skills all like a normal RPG." She began, pulling up her status window. "I'm currently level seven and I have twenty stat points to spend."

"What combat skills do you have?" He asked, flicking his blade closed.

"None at the moment." She admitted. "I create them as I go and I haven't fought anything since I got the power." She thought for a moment before brightening up. "But one of my abilities gives me a 50% damage increase against the Grimm… but I get attacked by them twice as much as other people."

"What sort of ability causes that?" He asked, before moving to the door and glancing out. A howl sounded in the distance, being answered by several more.

"I don't actually know." Ruby admitted with a shrug. "The name is just question marks and parts of the description are missing, the only part I know for sure is that it has a picture of a silver eye." She admitted, missing how much Qrow tensed as she said that. "On the other hand it gave me a quest to find out more about it, but it also said I would die if I failed it."

Suddenly Qrow's hands lightly gripped each shoulder, turning her to face him. "What exactly did it say? Leave nothing out." His face was intense as he stared at her, the usual jovial nature hidden behind concern and fear.

 **[Need to show someone a quest, bring up the {Quest Book} screen to begin.]**

"{Quest Book.}" Ruby intoned bringing up the quest screen and selecting the correct quest.

 **[To share the quest say {Share Quest with…} followed by the person's name.]**

"That's simple enough." She muttered, nodding at the instructions. "{Share Quest with Qrow Branwen.}" Another window popped up in front of Qrow, the contents causing him to frown.

 **[Quest - The truth about oneself]**

 **There is something you do not know about yourself, something important. Discover the truth about your family and your true heritage.**

 **Rewards**

 **Success - 100,000 EXP, 20,000 Lien, A new Skill**

 **Failure - Death**

"That's not a lot to go by." He admitted, clamming up slightly. "After we get out of here I'll look into it for you." He promised, before turning back to the door. "But first we need to deal with this, stay close to me, directly behind me if you can." He ordered getting his sword ready. "You said you had stat points to spend?"

"Yeah, twenty of them." Ruby agreed, bringing up the window. "I wanted your opinion on what to do with them." Turning to her stat window she glanced at it before trying something. "{Share Window with Qrow Branwen.}"

This time her status window appeared in front of Qrow allowing him to see it all. Pressing on each stat he was able to get a description of how they affected Ruby. "Boost your constitution to 10, that'll double your health. Then I want you to boost your intelligence to 10 as well, I'll unlock your aura just before we leave the room, i'm not taking any chances with this many grimm. That'll leave you with 9 points which we can assign later." He nodded at his own reasoning, wincing slightly as the howls sounded closer to them. "Now Ruby!" He barked.

"Okay." She nodded, before turning and altering the needed stats, it was strange, suddenly feeling smarter and healthier, with her wisdom she had noticed herself thinking clearer but that had been a bit here and a bit there, not all at once like this. "Done."

"Okay, then let's do this." Qrow nodded before kneeling down and placing his hands on Ruby's face, what happened next both shocked and awed her. It started like a warmth spreading through her head, it seeped in through every pore, moving towards her brain before twisting and causing a flood of energy to pour forth. It felt like her whole body was enveloped in energy, a constant tingling moving throughout her limbs. Then it spread out of her body, covering her skin and settling down.

 **[You have had your Aura unlocked.]**

 **[You have unlocked the {Strong Aura} perk}**

 **[You have unlocked the {Aura Shield} skill.]**

 **[You have activated the {Lazy Method} debuff.]**

"Okay, my aura is unlocked but I unlocked a perk, a skill and I activated a debuff." She spoke glancing at Qrow, before bringing up the skills. "{Strong Aura} triples my aura because I'm from two warrior families. {Aura Shield} Decreases the amount of damage I take by 20% but takes it out of my Aura, it looks like I can cause it to stop more damage by spending more Aura. Finally {Lazy Method} makes it so any aura techniques I use costs double the normal amount."

"Aura shield was a given, it's the most basic aura technique and it's always active. The strong aura thing is a nice bonus but the lazy method thing sounds like a pain in the ass." Qrow grimaced, glancing at the girl. "What I did is usually called the lazy method of unlocking aura because it skips months of effort when unlocking aura, but most people experience control issues when they use this method."

"Okay, anyway I now have 300 Ap which I regain at 4.5 points per minute and 120 Hp." She nodded, moving on. "And you have an unknown amount of Hp and Ap and a ridiculously high level when compared to the beowolves which should all be level 5."

Turning square to the door Qrow waited for Ruby to move he hand him before placing his hand on the door and getting ready to push it open. "Ready?" He asked, his hand beginning to turn the handle.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled, stopping Qrow and making him let go of the door handle and spin around. "I've got a new quest."

 **[Quest - Beowolf Minor Dungeon - Lvl 5]**

 **You have entered a dungeon, kill all enemies to complete it.**

 **Success - 300 EXP, 100 Lien, a key item (first time)**

 **Failure - Death**

 **Accept**

 **Y/N**

"What's a key item?" She asked her Uncle who had an annoyed look on his face from the interruption.

Letting out a loud, frustrated sigh he turned back to the door. "A key item is a term used for important items, usually they are critical to advancing a game's story or for taking down certain bosses." He explained, putting his hand on the door again.

"Okay." Ruby nodded accepting the quest. "I'm ready now."

"Finally." Qrow muttered, once more beginning to turn the handle. "One, two, three." On three he shoved the door, moving across the threshold, ready to destroy the forces of grimm.

-LINE-BREAK-

The first Beowolf came skidding around the corner, drawn to the sound of the door only to immediately fall as half its head was blown off by Qrow first attack. The next two didn't fare much better, falling in half as they charged, bifurcated in a single effortless swing.

The Beowolf Minor was a pathetic specimen when compared to other creatures of grimm, completely lacking any bone armour on their body they were the most juvenile and the second weakest Grimm species, only the Creep Minor preventing it from being the weakest. "{Observe}."

 **Beowolf Minor - Level 5**

 **Hp - 10/10**

"They only have ten health." Ruby blinked, watching as Qrow blitzed the next group to appear. The corpses all fading into black mist, leaving behind nothi…

"Are they dropping loot?" Qrow asked incredulously, as he finished off the group's final beowolf, staring at the pile of money and items that had accumulated on the ground. "Grimm are creatures of darkness that fade into nothingness, that is one of the indisputable laws of nature, are you saying that your power is enough to break the laws of nature."

"Well I did transport us to a side dimension full of grimm after absorbing a bookful of lost and ancient knowledge." Ruby shrugged, blinking when Qrow looked at her in surprise. "We did just double my intelligence and the book gave me enough knowledge to access another dimension. Give me some credit."

"Hey, give me a break, yesterday you thought that a tussle was a mushroom." Qrow shot back, getting a blush from the girl in return. "And the idea of you being able to access side dimensions wasn't new to me, i've met someone who could do it."

"And who was that then?" Ruby asked, still annoyed.

"That's not important right now." Qrow cut in before looking at the loot, money, three bottles of different coloured liquids, seven red fangs and a pistol with sixteen bullets sat in the pile. Kneeling down he picked up one of the fangs, examining it intently. "This is actually a beowolf fang… this shouldn't be possible." He rolled it around in his fingers before throwing it to Ruby. "You said that you can get information about things, tell me what it says."

"Um, {observe}." Ruby said looking at the fang.

 **[Your {Observe} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

 **[Beowolf Minor Fang]**

 **[Item Type - Crafting]**

 **[Quality - Lesser]**

 **[A fang from a Beowolf Minor, it is commonly used as a reagent in alchemy and rituals.]**

Ruby dismissed the first popup before reading the second out to her uncle, weighing it up in her hand. "So what exactly are Beowolf Minors? I thought all grimm had bone masks." Ruby asked looking at the rest of the fangs.

"That is mostly true, from what little we've seen Grimm develop their bones less than ten seconds after they form." Qrow admitted, picking up the pistol and looking it over. "My guess is that your power is forcefully keeping them in this stage just to give you a sufficiently weak enemy to fight." Manoeuvring the pistol in his hands he flipped it open showing that it was a break-barrel gun. "This is a fairly low quality weapon, a model that was last mass-produced a hundred odd years ago." He said, flicking it closed. "It's not a bad weapon, just very weak and old. It's called a Shetland G70 break-barrel marksman pistol, a single shot weapon. Good against aura-less people but it couldn't pierce a Grimm's mask. It was mainly used during the times of public duelling, swanky joints would keep a pair behind the counter in case anyone declared a duel." He threw it to her causing her to fumble as she grabbed it out of the air. "It should be fine for now, these Grimm don't have masks so it should work."

 **[Shetland G70]**

 **[Item Type - Weapon]**

 **[Quality - Lesser]**

 **[2-4 damage per shot]**

 **[12-13 damage per headshot]**

 **[15/15 durability]**

"You should only use it if you need to, as it stands we only have limited ammo for it but it should work fine for the moment." Qrow told her, glancing around. "Gather the rest of the stuff, we can look at it later. For now we have more beowolves closing in and i don't want to take too long being trapped here."

 **{137/150 Remaining}**

-LINE-BREAK-

 **{119/150 Remaining}**

 **[You have gained a level, you are now level 8.]**

 **[You have 14 stat points to spend.]**

"Hey, I levelled up again." Ruby said with a confused grin. "Why did I level up, I didn't do anything?" She frowned slightly at the thought before moving forward and collecting all the loot.

"In MMO games you usually share experience when grouped up with someone." Qrow casually mentioned, pulling out some more ammo for his sword. "You're probably piggybacking off of me, I get the kill while you get some of the experience."

"That's cool… I guess." Ruby shrugged, sounding unsure. "Um, could I kill a few Grimm? Please." She asked looking at the man with puppy dog eyes.

"Ruby, this is a life and death situation, not a game." He told the girl, staring straight into her eyes. "And no, I'm not changing my mind because your life is now a game."

"But Uncle Qrow, I'm a higher level than all of them." She whined, sitting down and pouting. "They're only level five, I'm level eight."

"Meanwhile they know how to fight and you don't." He cut her off moving forward. "Ruby, if you die, you die. No checkpoints, no respawns, you are dead. I'm not going to take the chance."

"What if I want to take the chance?" She shot back at him, turning away. "I want to be a huntress, I signed up knowing that I will probably die at some point. Dad basically beat the risks into mine and Yang's head when he was trying to convince us to go to a normal school." She sighed before gaining a resolute look on her face. "I won't allow you to stop me. I am going to fight." She nodded before pulling out the gun and checking that it was loaded.

"Ruby, I know…" Qrow began before he was interrupted.

"Nope. I'm fighting." She chirped, before standing up and beginning to walk onwards gun at the ready. "I'm going to kill some Grimm."

"Ruby." Qrow sighed as he watched her disappear around the corner. "She's as stubborn as you were Summer." A sad smile appeared on his face before he began to walk after her. "Let's see what you can do."

Ruby was stalking forward determinedly, moving towards the howls. "I can do this." She chanted to herself as she walked around another corner. Three beowolves stood at the end of the corridor, nearly twenty metres away. They were sniffing the area looking for something,or rather someone. "Just point, aim and pull the trigger." She breathed, closing one eye and focusing on the middle wolf.

The gunshot rang out, thundering into the grimm's shoulder, causing it to roar in rage as it's hp was cut by four. Quickly she flicked open the pistol, fumbling slightly as the three grimm began to charge her, before reloading the pistol and firing once more at the trio.

This time the bullet thundered into the head of the rightmost grimm, the head partially disintegrating as the bullet killed it. The thud of the corpse seemed to enrage the other grimm, causing them to run even faster.

She barely had time to reload a second time before they were upon her, their claws hitting thin air as she rolled backwards almost automatically. The pistol let out another crack, the second beowolf dropping as it's head took damage. The only one left was the first one that had been hurt, sitting on only six health.

This one didn't let her reload, swiping at her in a vicious flurry, five blows landing on her arms knocking her back.

 **Hp - 100/120**

 **Ap - 290/300**

With a yell she flipped the pistol, grabbing it by the barrel before pistol-whipping the beowolf in the face getting it to stumble. Gaining the momentum, she jumped forward smashing the grimm in the face several more times before it fell, groaning piteously as it died. "I did it, I killed three grimm." She breathed, a wide smile growing on her face. "Oh yeah!"

 **[You have created the skill {Basic Pistol Mastery}]**

 **[You have created the skill {Dodge Roll}]**

 **[You have created the skill {Pistol Whip}]**

 **[Your {Basic Pistol Mastery} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

 **[Your {Pistol Whip} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

 **[Your {Pistol Whip} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

"Well what do you know, you did." Qrow spoke, looking at the piles of loot and the spent ammunition. "And you did it without any training, acting like someone who has had at least some." He turned to stare at her again. "I guess you have enough knowledge from the game to use the basics."

"I did unlock a skill based around mastering the pistol." Ruby shrugged. "And I already knew the basics, I was raised around weapons after all."

"So your semblance took your theoretical knowledge and turned it into practical skill." He slurred, glancing at the pistol. He gained a thoughtful look on his face, glancing skeptically at his own sword-scythe. "I wonder how quickly you'll learn it?" He murmured before shaking his head. "Gather up your loot, you have a skill book among them."

Running up to the loot she threw the lien, fangs and ammo into the inventory, stopping as she picked up a claw before stowing it to examine later. The book looked new, as opposed to the ancient appearance the old one had, this one looking like a grimm studies textbook focusing on beowolves.

 **[Skill Book: Basic Beowolf Knowledge]**

 **Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **Y/N**

"Yes." Ruby nodded, the book exploding into gold and getting absorbed into her body.

 **{Basic Beowolf Slayer} (Passive) [Lvl 1 - 00.00 EXP]**

 **Your knowledge of Beowolf anatomy grants you additional damage when facing it. 5% Extra damage to Beowolves.**

"I cause more damage to beowolves now." She nodded happily standing up. She reloaded her pistol before facing her Uncle, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Let's go kill more." She chirped, her tone sounding completely wrong for her words.

"I'll let you fight." Qrow conceded, walking forwards and pinning her with a look. "But, you are to stay back and fire your pistol while I draw their attention."

"You're much more serious than normal." Ruby noted, not wanting to argue this time.

"You've only ever seen me when I'm relaxing, I can't be the goofy Uncle when I'm too busy keeping you alive." He admitted before cutting her off again. "And don't even try to deny it, how much damage did that one beowolf do to you?"

"Twenty." She mumbled, glancing away from him.

"Yes, one beowolf took a sixth of your health away. That was one beowolf when we still have 116 left to fight." He said, his tone brooking no resistance. "Tomorrow I'll start training you fully, we'll get you to the point of being able to finish this on your own, but until then I need you to listen to what I say. Focus on hiding and getting the odd kill, you are not a front line fighter… not yet at the very least."

"Wait, you'll train me?" Ruby said, latching onto one part of what he said.

"Ruby, you've unlocked a power that can warp the most basic rules of nature. If you thought that I wasn't going to train you then you need to get your head checked." He snorted slightly derisively. "Now get ready, we're about to have company."

The howls sounded, getting dangerously close, causing Qrow to get in a ready position. The scrabbling of claws across tiles filled her ears before they were upon them.

 **{116/150 Remaining}**

-LINE-BREAK-

 **{81/150 Remaining}**

 **[Your {Basic Pistol Mastery} skill has leveled up by 7.]**

 **[Your {Pistol Whip} skill has leveled up by 4.]**

 **[Your {Dodge Roll} skill has leveled up by 4.]**

 **[Your {Basic Beowolf Knowledge} skill has leveled up by 6.]**

 **[You have gained a level, you are now level 9.]**

 **[You have 19 stat points to spend.]**

 **20/120 Hp**

 **284/300 Ap**

'I need health.' Ruby thought, her health dangerously low. "Hey Uncle Qrow, do you know anyway for me to regain health?"

"What?" Qrow asked glancing towards her as he destroyed yet another beowolf.

"Do you know how I can regain my Hp?" She asked, firing her pistol into the head of another one. She rolled backwards under a swipe before flipping her pistol and hitting the offender with the pistol.

"Your aura should be healing you by itself." Qrow stated, blurring and destroying five more beowolves. "Isn't it?"

"No it isn't." She shook her head. "There is nothing about gaining life in anything I've seen so far."

"Channel aura to any wounds, it's a method of speeding up healing." Qrow spoke slowly, firing his weapon into two more grimm.

"Okay." Ruby nodded before shooting the final wolf in the area.

 **[71/150 Beowolves Remaining]**

"Let's give this a go." She nodded before closing her eyes as she tried to sense her aura, her senses straining as she tried to turn them inward. 'Okay, now, I don't have any specific injuries because of the game but I need to generally get health back so I should put my aura through my body…'

 **[You have created the {Aura Strengthening} skill.]**

'Not what I wanted, what if I focus on a specific body part, would that work?' She thought before focusing her power into her hand. 'C'mon heal me.' She thought as the glow built up in her hand. Suddenly her newly found danger sense kicked in causing her to move her hand away from her face before a ball of blue aura roared out of her hand, slamming into a wall and blasting a hole into the maths classroom.

 **[You have created the {Aura Bolt} skill.]**

"What the hell Ruby?" Qrow almost yelled as he spun around, staring at the hole in the wall.

"Um… oops." She panted, the attack had used half her aura for one bolt. "That wasn't a healing technique…"

"No shit." He almost growled as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "It shouldn't be this hard to heal yourself."

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Ruby admitted, sighing as she looked at her hands. "I need {Help}." She said before almost leaping back as a screen appeared in front of her face.

 **{Help}**

 **Tutorials**

 **Stats**

 **Health**

 **Aura**

 **Stamina**

 **Reputation**

 **EXP**

 **Creating Skills**

 **Using Skills**

 **Quests**

 **Parties**

 **Guilds**

"What is it?" Qrow asked as her eyes began focusing on the air in front of her.

"I think I've found the tutorial." She said, looking down the list. Reaching forward she pressed the health button getting a new screen to pop up.

 **Health**

 **Health (Hp) is your total life remaining, it is determined by multiplying your Endurance (End) and Constitution (Con) together.**

 **If your Hp hits 0 you will be knocked unconscious, if it hits -10 you will die.**

 **As such health management is one of the most important aspects of your life, no pun intended.**

 **There are several ways to regain health.**

 **Sleep in a bed. You will gain health depending on how long you sleep for.**

 **First Aid. You can regain health through first aid, this method requires physical materials like bandages**

 **Aura Techniques. Certain aura techniques can induce healing and regeneration, the most basic of these is the {Basic Auric Healing}. This is deactivated by default because it is a constant technique, draining aura even when it isn't healing.**

"{Basic Auric Healing: Activate}." Ruby intoned, feeling her aura begins to drain away as she began to feel healthier. "Okay, I'm getting 5 Hp per minute at the cost of 20 Ap per minute but it's actually 15.5 Ap after we include my aura regeneration." Ruby spoke, before glancing at her stat window.

"Ruby, what are you thinking?" Qrow asked, watching her stare intently at a spot in the air.

"Just this." Ruby said before reaching forward and bumping her wisdom upto 20. "There, now my wisdom is at 20 and it's only costing me 10 Ap per minute to heal."

"At least you didn't do anything stupid." Qrow sighed, his eyes flicking to the hole in the wall. "Well, anything stupider."

A howl sounded close to them, the scrabbling of claws across the linoleum floor echoing through the hall. "Go into the math room and wait for your health and aura to regenerate." Qrow ordered her, wrenching open the door.

"Okay." Ruby nodded, choosing not to argue this time. As she entered the room and closed the door she could hear Qrow moving towards the new enemies, bodies hitting the ground.

 **[You have gained a level, you are now level 10.]**

-LINE-BREAK-

 **{23/150 remaining}**

 **[The {Lazy Method Debuff} Has decreased by 1]**

 **[Your {Basic Beowolf Knowledge} skill has leveled up by 4.]**

 **[Your {Basic Auric Healing} has leveled up by 1]**

It had taken half an hour for all her health and aura to regenerate to her Uncle's satisfaction, 16 minutes for her health to get back to full and 15 minutes to get back up to half aura.

The explosion from the aura bolt had apparently drawn most of the remaining beowolves attention, her Uncle killing nearly fifty while she waited, the loot being passed to her during the lulls in the fighting. She now had several hundred bullets spread across a dozen bullet types for different guns, forty one more fangs, four more claws, three more bottles and 23 lien.

"How long have we been in here?" Ruby asked, they had begun trying to hunt down the rest of the beowolves, the school seeming eerily quiet.

"About an hour, hour and a half at most." Qrow replied moving around the next corner, moving like he knew where the grimm were. "We still have half an hour before people will start looking for us."

"Ah, Yang's probably looking for us at the moment." Ruby remembered, blood draining from her face. "She's going to be annoyed."

"Don't worry about it, I'll bribe her." He reassured her, he was moving assuredly, travelling towards the…

"Are we going to the amphitheatre?" Ruby asked, recognising the hall.

"Yep, where else would we find a boss?" Qrow spoke, elaborating on his reasoning when he saw her confused face. "This is a dungeon, most dungeons in video games end in a boss or an event that takes the place of a boss. I'm betting that this is going to end in a boss and where else would we fight one but the amphitheatre."

As if on cue they turned the final corner causing them to face the door to the room, ten beowolves standing guard outside. Not wasting a moment Ruby lifted her pistol and fired into the head of the closest beowolf, the remaining beowolves jerking in shock as one of their number collapsed missing his head. In the next moment Qrow's weapon followed suit, flicking down to reveal the shotguns barrels before blasting a second one's head off. A second blast echoed from Ruby's pistol as a third fell before Qrow burst forward his blade slicing through the remaining beowolves with an absolute ease.

 **[You have gained a level, you are now level 11.]**

"I've levelled up eight times today." Ruby blinked in shock at the thought.

"Is that a lot?" Qrow asked. "I mean is this a 100 level system or what?" He asked, trying to get some information.

"I don't know, but Yang is only level 14." Ruby admitted, blinking at another thought. "But Yang has like triple the Hp, Ap and Sp that I have… and from what I've seen her stats are much higher than mine."

"I'll be honest, it's not that unbelievable. You don't learn much combat in the first two years, it's mainly studying and physical training." Qrow admitted, taking the opportunity to take a drink. "You've fought more in the last hour than most students will before fourth year. It's part of why i'm going to train you, you're going to outstrip a lot of people quickly, just like Sollise you'll need private instruction to get to your full potential." The last part was almost added as an afterthought, like it was just a piece of normal everyday information.

Turning back to the door he readied his weapon, obviously dismissing the conversation until a later date. "Let's finish this and get out of here."

With that he pushed the door open, revealing the room that Ruby had spent an hour in just a while room seemed empty at first before the doors slammed shut behind them, the room darkening as shadows seemed to pool on the ground in an inky sludge. The pools exploded as black paws wreathed with red burst forth, a smoke rising from their forms as the beowolves pulled themselves up.

There were eight of them, five standing as normal beowolf minors while the other three were hulking brutes. They were nearly double the size of a normal minor, their muscles defined even through the fur, they stood at nearly eight foot before they dropped to their paws but they were far bulkier, looking similar to how she would expect an alpha to look minus the bone plates.

 **Beowolf Minor Brute - Lvl 10**

 **100/100 Hp**

"Where's the other five?" Ruby asked, dropping a bullet into her pistol. She glanced at the fading pools, kind of freaked out at seeing the birth of a grimm.

"Up there." Qrow whispered, jerking his head towards the seating, five smaller beowolf minors stood there, they were thinner than a normal minor, their arms looking longer and more lanky.

 **Beowolf Minor Thrower - Lvl 7**

 **8/8 Hp**

"They're called Throwers, they only have eight health." Ruby whispered back. "The big ones are Brutes, they have a hundred health." She glanced at the Brutes that had spotted them both and were waiting for some reason, waiting when all the others had charged in. "Why are they waiting?"

"Because they're smarter than the others, they want to feel us out." Qrow responded before flicking down his sword and blasting the three brutes in quick succession, killing them all. "They're still not that strong though." Scowling at the three dissolving grimm Ruby raised her pistol firing it into a normal Minor's head before beginning to reload as fast as she could. "I'll go up and deal with the Throwers. I'm sure you can take the normal ones."

"Of course I can." She declared as he leapt up to the balcony, she shot a second one, reloading before rolling backwards and shooting a third. The other two beowolves had paused as the third fell, glancing at each other before beginning to circle her.

The moment she flipped open the pistol one of the wolves dived forwards, slashing towards her. She rolled underneath the attack but was immediately set upon by the other beowolf, a flurry landing and knocking her away, the pistol sliding across the room.

 **100/120 Hp**

 **162/300 Ap**

Standing up she glanced at the pistol but gulped as one of the beowolves jumped in between her and the gun. Glancing up at the balcony she could see her Uncle standing there, sword gripped tightly in his right hand but he wasn't moving. 'He's testing me.' She realised. 'He'll jump in if I need it but he wants to see what I do.'

'Okay, If I fight in a certain way it'll give me skills. Remember how Dad and Yang fight.' She thought before raising her arms into a basic boxers stance. "{Basic Aura Strengthening}." She whispered. Her body feeling stronger already. 'They seem ready for me to try to get the gun, so let's go the other way.' With that she turned on her heel springing at the other beowolf, it reared back in shock allowing her to land the first hit.

 **[You have created the {Basic Brawling} skill.]**

'Perfect.' With that she threw another punch to the beowolf's face, before raising her right arm and blocking a strike.

 **Beowolf Minor - Lvl 5**

 **2/10 Hp**

'One more hit.' She thought before a prickling feeling appeared at the back of her neck. Swinging round her arm connected with the rapidly descending strike of the unharmed beowolf as it attempted to ambush her, it was in close, too close for her own comfort. Acting on instinct she threw her head forward, her forehead colliding with its snout, the beowolf backing off in what seemed like shock. 'Finish the other one so I only have to worry about the one.' With that she sprung back around and ducked under the swipe the injured grimm had thrown at her head before throwing a devastating uppercut at the grimm's head, a crack sounding as it fell down dead.

The angry roar of the final beowolf caused her to swing around, the beowolf's paw slamming into her chest sending her spiralling back. "This is the last one." She reassured herself, recovering her footing and looking directly at the enemy.

Dashing forwards she rolled underneath the next wild swing bringing her behind the creature, her foot next lashing out and striking the beast's knee to send it off balance. Her fist next struck the back of the beowolf's neck, right where the spine met the skull before she finally ended it by giving dropping her elbow into the beowolf's face, it's forehead caving under her enhanced strength.

 **{0/150 Remaining}**

They were done.

 **[BOSS INCOMING]**

"Wait what?" Ruby almost screamed, her eyes immediately turning to her Uncle. It was at that moment that a translucent barrier appeared, covering a 10m radius around her. A pool of the sludge appearing in the centre of the room, gradually spreading across the floor. "Gotta get my gun, gotta get my gun." She frantically chanted, sprinting over to the fallen gun, scooping it up and fumbling to get ammo into its chamber. She retreated to the very edge of the barrier, pointing her pistol at the sludge.

In a burst a giant hulking form burst forth; it was much larger than even a Brute, it's body was massive, much larger than its short, stumpy legs, it towered above her at 7ft, even when on all fours.

 **Ursa Minor - Lvl 15**

 **500/500 Hp**

"F-five hundred?" She gulped, glancing back at her Uncle. "Help!"

The man was glowing a ridiculous amount, his aura spread across his entire body as he channeled it all into a single blow. "Here I go." He yelled to Ruby, his sword shifting into a scythe, the Ursa putting all his attention on Qrow.

With a grunt of effort he swung the glowing scythe blade, impacting with the forcefield, the light turning blinding. With a monumental crash the field rippled, withstanding the attack and sending the force outwards and to the side. The metal covering the walls and floor buckled and split as the energy rebounded, several more impacts sounding as the strike continued through the wall. "Damn it." He cursed, scowling as the Ursa let out a low series of huffs that sounded like chuckling. "Ruby, I can't get through. You'll have to kill it on your own."

Ruby gulped, turning to the grimm as it prepared to charge her. "Go for its legs, you'll slow it down and it won't be able to hit as hard. Use your speed against it." He instructed her, before a pop up distracted her.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Weaknesses are specific points on an enemy that you can exploit, whether it is a weakness in their body or a temporary weakness in their form you can exploit it for extra effects.**

 **The effects of weaknesses vary depending on the type and area of weakness, from increased damage, to guard breaks and even debuffs. Weaknesses are a must when faced with a powerful opponent.**

 **Weaknesses must first be identified before they can be exploited.**

She rolled to the side with a yelp as the Ursa tried to cave her head in with an overhead strike, the paw getting a small zap as it impacted with the forcefield. "Don't get distracted Ruby. Go for the joints, the knees will be the easiest to damage."

As he spoke four white bands appeared around the Ursa's knees, obviously denoting the weak points. They each had small health bars, each labeled 50/50, just one of the joints was stronger than ten beowolves, she gulped at that thought before lifting and firing her pistol directly at its front left knee.

The bullet thundered into grimm causing six damage to the knee before she had to dive backwards as it tried to charge her. "Nine bullets per leg." She whispered to herself before reloading and firing again, getting it straight on in the knee again.

 **Ursa Minor has received the {Minor crippling} debuff on its left forward leg.**

 **-10% movement speed, -10% attack power on left leg, +20% damage on left leg.**

'That's helpful.' She nodded, backing up while reloading.

 **Ursa Minor Left Forward Leg**

 **37/50 Hp**

'I'll finish taking out this leg before moving onto the second one.' She thought letting out her third shot, even as the grimm gingerly stepped on the injured leg, testing it. It's roar of pain echoed through the chamber before it charged towards Ruby, faster than before.

 **Ursa Minor has activated the {Berserk} status**

 **+20% Movement speed, +20% Attack power, 10 seconds remaining.**

'Oh crud.' She thought as it released a flurry of blows, she was able to sidestep and duck under the first three strikes before the fourth slammed into her side, it was swiftly followed by a fifth that sent her skidding across the arena floor.

 **Ursa Minor's {Berserk} status has faded.**

 **Ruby Rose - Lvl 11**

 **68/120 Hp**

 **145/300 Ap**

"That hit hard." She panted. "I won't be able to take many of those." Fortunately her pistol was still in her hand allowing her to reload before firing once more. The bullet whizzed past the Ursa, pinging off the floor and impacting on the forcefield.

"Calm down Ruby, aim carefully, you can't afford to waste the bullets." Qrow barked. "Keep trying to cripple its legs, get those down and you'll be able to kill it easily."

"Okay. Ruby replied, reloading as the Ursa began running towards her. This time she fired just as the Ursa stepped on its crippled leg, the bullet impacting with the knee causing an almighty cracking sound before the Ursa tripped, falling onto it's side.

 **Ursa Minor has gained the {Severe Crippling} debuff on its left forward leg.**

 **-40% Movement speed, -50% attack power on left leg, +50% damage on left forward leg.**

'Perfect.' She thought before reloading as fast as she could before firing into the leg again. '9 damage per shot, two more.'

The Ursa was still struggling up as another bullet thundered into the leg, sending it back down. The final bullet thundered into the leg, causing an explosion of smoke as the limb detached itself and dissolved.

 **Ursa Minor's Left Forward Leg was destroyed. 200 Hp removed.**

 **-75% Movement speed, loss of attacking limb.**

"It's down to less than half health." She crowed in joy. "This is easy." She backed up, reloading and taking aim at the other leg. "Let's finish this up." She said before aiming and firing the gun in a slow and well aimed rhythm.

"Thank God for weak limbs." Qrow muttered, finally pulling his flask back out of his jacket. He watched as the Ursa kept trying to push itself up in a truly pitiful display before it met its final death keel as its other leg exploded into nothingness. The shield finally faded at the wail.

"I did it." Ruby cheered, doing a little dance as Qrow walked up.

"You did." He nodded before pulling her hood up and over her head. "Never do something this stupid again."

"No promises." She said warding his hand away and pulling her hood off.

 **[Quest - Beowolf Minor Dungeon - Lvl 5 Complete]**

 **Reward - 300 EXP, 100 Lien, Shop Scroll**

"I have a scroll." Ruby cheered, pulling it out of the key items section of her inventory before frowning at it. "I only have the option to buy and sell."

"Let me have a look while you collect the loot." Qrow said, grabbing the scroll and leaving the girl to it.

The boss' loot was fairly boring; the 30 Lien was nice but the claw and sub machine gun ammo were fairly boring. It didn't even give a skill book. Checking her inventory she was quite happy with the 207 Lien she had earned, more Lien than she had ever had before.

"Alright, this thing is a shop and nothing else." Qrow said looking through the scroll. "You can buy potions, ammo, weapons, armour and skill books. Quite a range of them as well, but it isn't cheap, the cheapest skill book costs a thousand Lien." He said before snapping the scroll closed and throwing it to Ruby. "Now c'mon we have to get back before anyone notices we're missing, I don't want to answer any awkward questions."

"Okay, okay. {Instant Dungeon: Close}." And, as the air around her hand splintered, their world shifted once more.

-LINE-BREAK-

"So Ruby, did you have a good first day?" Taiyang asked as he got into the car, Ruby and Yang already in the back. Qrow had joined them this time, sitting in the front next to Taiyang.

"Yeah, it was good." She nodded, trying not to react to the warning look Qrow sent at her. "The combat class was cool."

"She did better than I expected, she guessed who was going to lose and the correct reasons." Qrow added, nodding as he spoke. "I'm going to give her the same training Sollise was given, see how she handles it."

"Qrow." Taiyang almost growled, glaring at him and gaining a hard look on his face.

"Taiyang, I'm doing it, we'll talk about it later." Qrow shot back. He looked into the rear view mirror, directly at Ruby. "You'll have to be ready Ruby, I'll be waking you up at five."

"What?" Ruby asked in an almost whine.

"If you want to be a decent huntress you'll need to put in the hours." He smirked.

"... This is payback for earlier isn't it?" Ruby sighed, looking Qrow dead in the eyes.

"Just a little bit, as I said I'm putting you on the advanced training course." He grunted. "Prepare for hell."

"Oh... crapbaskets."

-Chapter 3 End-

AN - Happy New Year.

Not much to say this time, if you read my story Hidden Behind A Vale you'll know that I'm looking for a Beta, other than that I just ask for constructive criticism.

See you next time.


	4. A Day's Training

Disclaimer - I don't own RWBY or this concept... Yada Yada.

A Day's Training

-Chapter 4 Start-

"Ten more reps Ruby," Qrow said from where he was spotting for the girl. She was currently bench-pressing a thirty-five-kilo weight, forty reps out of fifty finished.

It had been a week since the… dungeon incident and Qrow had taken to drilling her into the ground in an attempt to raise her stats without levelling up. Well, she levelled up once but that was from the skills.

Distance running for endurance, sprinting for speed, weightlifting for strength and stretches and acrobatics for dexterity. She had gained points several times in each of them and was gaining intelligence points during lessons.

 **[You have gained 1 point in Strength]**

"Finally." She huffed finishing the last of her reps. "I think I need more weight." She told her Uncle as she placed the bar on the holder.

"Yeah, we'll up it to forty-five tomorrow." He agreed, removing the weights from the bar. "Next we're going to do some hand to hand and we're going to boost your healing."

"Umm, could we not?" She asked nervously, getting punched by her Uncle was not pleasant.

"Sorry Ruby, I want to get your skill, your shield and your healing as high as possible." He shook his head, looking slightly amused. "Don't worry, this hurts me as much as it hurts you?"

"Somehow I doubt that," Ruby muttered, getting a laugh from her Uncle as they moved out of the house to the clearing behind the house. If she was honest these sessions were boosting her fairly quickly. Her stats growing a fair amount in just a week and her skills had also skyrocketed from Qrow's methods.

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Level: 12**

 **Hp: 160/160**

 **Ap: 420/420**

 **Sp: 892/1600**

 **Stats**

 **Strength (STR)** **10**

 **Dexterity (DEX)** **12**

 **Speed (SPD)** **18**

 **Intelligence (INT)** **14**

 **Wisdom (WIS)** **20**

 **Endurance (END)** **16**

 **Constitution (CON)** **10**

 **Charisma (CHR)** **8**

 **Luck (LCK)** **9**

 **Unspent Skill Points** **19**

She had also levelled up her skills several times. Her {Basic Brawling} had increased by 12 levels, her {Basic Auric Healing} by 9, her {Aura Shield} was up by 5 levels and her debuff had decreased so it only cost 85% extra aura per action. Her workouts had caused her {Trained Body} skill to level up 18 times which had helped her to level her {Observe} skill 7 times. Other than that they hadn't worked on her shooting, Qrow wanting to get a range of weapons together so she could decide on her preferred load out.

She had also created several other skills based around her classes; {Basic Mathematics}, {Basic Valean}, {Basic Biology} and {Basic Vale History}.

It was currently 7:05 AM and she had been training for nearly two hours now and they would be stopping at 7:30 so she could get ready for school, but until then she had to spar.

"Okay, we've worked on basic attacking and defending, now we're going to add a few more attacks, more specifically the four basic kicks," Qrow spoke, motioning for her to get into her stance. "Now the four basic kicks are the snap kick, the roundhouse, the side kick and the back kick."

Seeing her nod in understanding he continued, getting into a loose stance. "Now there are two types of snap kick, one with the front leg and one with the back leg. The front leg one is more defensive, it isn't very powerful but it is fast and is mainly used to create space between you and your opponent." He demonstrated the kick to her, his back leg sliding forward until it was just behind her front leg before he lifted his leg into a right angled chamber, he then slowly kicked forwards his toes pointing up so he was striking with the ball of his foot before reversing his motion and returning to his original stance. "Now you try it."

"Okay." She nodded before getting into her stance, it had considerably improved from her original stance against the beowolves. She slowly moved through the kick, her body almost guiding itself through the motion.

"Good. Now ten more slowly, followed by twenty fast kicks." Qrow nodded as she began to move through the kicks. "Aim for the solar plexus on your opponent… or the crotch, either or." He grinned at the incredulous look she shot him. "You'll learn that there is no such thing as honourable combat, outside of sparring or tournaments anyway. Against humans and faunas, well, most fights will be life and death, you have to take any advantages you can get."

"Okay…" She shook her head at the response before turning back and continuing her kicks. "Now for the fast ones." She nodded before blasting through the kicks.

"Good enough, for now at least." Qrow nodded, getting back in his stance. "Now the back leg snap kick is more powerful than the front leg and is more focused on how fluid you can make the movement, it's about how much energy you can transfer through the movement." He shifted his weight to his front leg before swiftly lifting his leg into a chamber before flicking it forward in the same way he did the other kick. "This is the one you use when you want to hurt them." He quickly did the kick again, full power this time, hitting a tree and causing the bark to splinter around his foot.

Ruby didn't even need prompting as she moved into her stance and began kicking the air, moving through the kick ten times slowly. "Remember, the fluidity of the kick is the most important part, it's to transfer the energy of the wind up into the kick." Qrow reminded her before she started blasting out twenty of the kicks. "Keep your guard up, don't let it drop during the kick."

 **[Your {Basic Brawling} skill has increased by 1]**

"Not the time game." She mumbled continuing with the kicks, her form improving slightly with the pop-up. She had a lot more to do.

-LINE-BREAK-

"I'm now giving you your schedules, these will change around March when you begin aura training." Ruby's father spoke as he moved around her year group, passing out sheets of paper to each student. He stopped and passed a sheet of paper to her that had obviously been separated out from the others, hers having her name on it while the rest had generic schedules.

"Why is hers different to ours?" The boy behind her blurted out, pointing at Ruby.

 **[Signal Academy Student]**

 **Rhodey Nevis - Lvl 2**

He was one of the weaker members of the class but was definitely one of the most obnoxious, he seemed to take the fact that she was the daughter of one teacher and the niece of another personally. He was always giving her glares throughout the previous week and it didn't appear that it was changing anytime soon.

"Ruby is currently apprenticing under Professor Branwen, it means she has a slightly different schedule to you all," Taiyang replied, not even looking up from his task.

"More like she's getting special treatment." He grumbled, getting a few nods in agreement.

"If you want to start training at 5 am and finish at 8 pm be my guest." She hissed back at him, causing the boy to poke his tongue out at her.

"Is there something the two of you want to share with the class?" Her father asked, smirking as Rhodey clammed up and Ruby stared forwards. "Okay, now you all have maths with Ms Flamiel first. I'm sure you know where to go by now. Ruby, can you stay behind, I need to discuss your schedule with you."

The class reluctantly filed out of the room, some of the students giving Ruby a small glare for the perceived favouritism. Rhodey even 'accidently' kicked her as he walked past her, it wasn't a hard kick, not even hard enough to activate her aura shield but the sentiment was there. Soon enough the room had emptied leaving only Ruby and her father in the room. "You don't appear to be getting along with your class." It was a statement, not a question.

"They don't like that I'm getting special treatment." She admitted, before cutting off her father as he attempted to speak. "I know that it's not because I'm your daughter, that it's because I have a weird semblance, but they don't know that and Uncle Qrow wants to keep quiet about it."

"What is your semblance anyway? Your Uncle refuses to say anything." Taiyang asked, obviously fishing for information.

"He told me not to tell anyone, even you and Yang," Ruby admitted looking at the floor dejectedly.

"Yeah, I understand that." He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "Say what you will about your Uncle but he only hides things when they really do need to be hidden, otherwise he's pretty much an open book."

"A drunk open book," Ruby added with a giggle before focusing on her father intently. "So did you actually have anything to say about my schedule or was that just an excuse?"

Perking up he shook away any humour in his face, quickly slamming down into his teacher persona. "Right, your schedule." He nodded before pulling a copy of her schedule out of the stack on his desk. "If you look at your schedule there is an extracurricular class every day for you, from four until five. There is a piece of list attached telling you which classes you'll be going to on each day across a two week period. You have a first aid class on the Monday and Wednesday of both weeks, with a basic weapon maintenance class on the Tuesday of the first week…"

From there he proceeded to list all the classes she would be taking, including survival skills, karate, kendo and, for some reason, cooking. Fridays were set aside for 'combat training' and Ruby had a small feeling of dread at that, she already did a lot of combat training in her morning workout, what made this hour so special?

"The only other thing is that between three and four you are to go to observe the final combat class of the day. Qrow insisted on it for some reason but I'm not about to argue that point, he usually has a reason." Taiyang hummed at the final sentence, glancing briefly at the clock before gaining a worried look, quickly writing on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "That's everything, you should get to Ms Flamiel's class. See you at fourth period." He hurried her out of the door, causing her to almost barge into the class that was waiting to enter the room. "Alright class, find your seats."

Blinking at how quickly she was shooed out the door she sighed before moving onto her next class, dreading whatever her Uncle had planned for her training.

-Line-Break-

The clashing of weapons and the racket of gunfire were sounds Ruby believed she would always enjoy, the smell of dust smoke in the air also helped to make her feel welcome in her current scenario. She was sitting in on the seventh year's combat class, watching as they fought in their paired free for all.

All the pairs had greatly improved in their teamwork. Reno was using the speed of his strikes to open up opportunities for Rude to begin dealing damage. Clarisse was using her spear and shield to act as a wall between Medea and their opponents, allowing the dust caster to create a multitude of elemental attacks.

Mei and Tracey were using Tracey's semblance to their full advantage, blinking around the battlefield and attacking from odd angles with the chakram and SMGs. Jeanne and Poppy were using the ferocity of Jeanne's sword attacks to break the guards of opponents as they could, allowing Poppy to unload her assault rifle into them.

Sollise and Rick were doing the worst by far, Rick slow and heavy style, using a tower shield and a mace, was completely at odds with Sollise's fast, agile and hard-hitting style, leaving the pair acting more as two individuals to Qrow's annoyance. "Sollise! Rick!" Qrow barked down at the melee from his position next to her. "You're partners, act like it." Rick sighed at that, glancing dejectedly at Sollise as he weaved through the various conflicts, completely untouched. "That kid." He shook his head before focusing on the rest of the fight.

"What's up with Sollise?" She asked, watching as Reno was smacked in the face by Sollise's spear before Rude stepped forward to defend him, curiously Sollise's faunas ears shifted as she asked her question, the boy glancing at her briefly before slamming his spear into Rude's stomach and using it to flip the more muscular boy and slam him into the ground.

"Sollise is far above his class. I would put him at the level of a third year at Beacon, he can, and has, defeated the entire class without getting so much as a graze." Qrow admitted as he Sollise swung his spear around and into the side of Rude, sending the boy careening into his brother, removing them both from the fight. "Unfortunately this has left him without any peer, he loves combat but he can't get any challenge, he's gotten arrogant and I doubt that he see's much worth in working with anyone in this class. It's probably his greatest failing."

Sollise scowled, obviously having listened to Qrow's assessment. His attacks turning slightly more ferocious as he began trying to attack Medea. "Well I can kind of understand, you were the one who told me that sometimes the best teamwork was knowing when to get out of the way," Ruby admitted, shrinking in on herself when her Uncle turned to look at her.

"That is true, I did say that to you but this is a different scenario entirely." He admitted. "After this year he'll be heading off to one of the Academies. There he will be placed in a team, and the entire team will be judged together. His inability to work with others will not only get his team a failing grade in any of the Academies, it'll also get people killed out in the field." He pulled out his hip flask as he mulled over his next words, obviously knowing that Sollise was listening in. "Sollise has what it takes to be one of those, once in a generation fighters, but if he can't learn to work with others he'll learn that the world is nowhere near as forgiving as Patch would make it seem." He took a long draught of his flask before continuing. "He doesn't realise that 17 years ago I was in the same position as he was, hell you'll be in the same position as him soon enough. If he doesn't dampen his ego, he'll be chewed up and spat out by one of the monsters of the world... and I'm not talking about the Grimm."

They were silent after that declaration, Sollise had begun attacking with a much greater ferocity than before and he swiftly defeated the other pairs, Rick managing to hold out long enough for Sollise to whittle down the pairs. "All right take a rest guys," Qrow ordered before turning to Sollise. "You, take a lap, you need to cool down." The wolf-hound faunas grumbled slightly before beginning to leave the room to begin his lap of the school. "Ruby, take a lap with him, you might as well get some training in today," Qrow said, glancing at the girl who nodded, making her way down to the door and the boy who was waiting for her.

'What's this on about? He isn't doing it to train me, that much is obvious.' Ruby thought as she approached Sollise, who grunted and tipped his head in the direction of the door. 'He said I'll be in the same position as Sollise soon enough, is that why?'

"Cmon, I'll show you the route." Sollise almost growled, he certainly didn't seem happy about the situation either. He padded out of the room, his walk reminding her of a predator stalking his prey.

His body was tall, lithe, streamlined almost, he was definitely muscular but it was tightly packed muscle as opposed to large muscle. His hair was black, but it had an almost blue tinge to it, his wolfhound ears being a slightly lighter shade allowing the blue to be seen more clearly. His eyes were a deep red, similar to her Uncle's but much more vibrant.

He was wearing a brown leather vest with two pauldrons, leaving his arms bare to the world, he was also wearing a pair of leather trousers, matching his vest, on his feet her wore a pair of plate metal boots covering up to his shins in armour. He also had a pair of bracers on his wrists, stretching back to his elbows across the back of his arms. His spear was surprisingly made of solid metal, unlike the mechashift weaponry she was used to. It must have been heavy, but the amount of damage he was causing in one swing made much more sense.

"Your Uncle's a jerk." He said, snapping her from her reverie. They were now outside the school, by a pair of trees planted three feet apart, almost like a start line.

"Yeah, he's very good at that." She agreed, nodding. "But he knows what he's talking about, he wouldn't have gotten where he is if he didn't."

"What, a teacher at a small time school on a tiny island? So amazing." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You do know that this is his second job?" Ruby defended her Uncle. "He actually spends most of his time hunting... alone."

"If he hunts alone, then why does he give me so much shit about it?" He spat, his eyes trying to cow her.

"I don't fully know, I think it has something to do with his sister," She shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to ask him about it," She hesitated a bit before continuing. "He gives you a hard time because he wants you to do amazingly, he does the same to me as well."

He grunted in response, obviously not caring anymore as he began jogging away, Ruby following along nervously. The rest of the jog was done in silence, the only noise being their feet pounding on the tarmac as they moved onto one of the many paths surrounding the school. Eventually, they ended the jog by passing through the two trees where they started. Ruby was panting from the long jog, her Sp dropping below 200 by the time they had finished.

"You should work on your endurance, you'll never win a fight if you tire out so easily." The boy spoke as they finished, looking at her panting next to him. Before she could acknowledge him, he had begun walking back into the school.

"What does Uncle Qrow want from me?" She sighed, watching the boy disappear. "{Inventory}." She pulled a can of [People Like Grape Soda] out, downing it as quickly as possible, allowing her to regain some of her lost Sp, before throwing the can into her inventory again. "I'd better get in before he gets annoyed."

She sighed before making her way back into the school, ready for the rest of her training for the day.

-LINE-BREAK-

"I'm Dr Vejovis and I will be taking this first aid class." The man announced to the group assembled before him. The group was small, only having ten people in the entire class but Ruby still felt out of place. The group consisted of three fourth years, three fifth years, two sixth years, Ruby and Jeanne Noir from seventh year, Ruby was by far the youngest.

It was her first of the extracurricular classes she had to do, this one the most obviously useful of them all. They were in the school's infirmary, the room containing 10 beds surrounded by privacy screens and a number of cabinets, each full of different supplies.

"Now the art of healing without aura is a skill that is vitally important to all Hunters and Huntresses, unfortunately most seem to underestimate that fact, believing that their aura will always heal them." The Dr. began, glancing at the group. "There are some injuries that aura will not help with; broken bones, deep cuts and dislocations to name a few. Healing others is also an important consideration, very few people can heal others with aura, meaning that physical first aid is necessary."

"Over the next three months I will teach you how to identify injuries, how to relocate dislocations, how to splint a broken bone and how to clean, stitch and bandage a deep wound." He turned to one of the drawers, pulling out a pot of ointment. "I'll then spend the three months after that teaching you how to create ointments, poultices and disinfectants from the various plants found in the area."

"Now I want you all to pair off." He told them, watching as the friends tried to pair up.

As soon as he had finished talking Ruby was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back, causing her to stumble and almost fall. Fortunately she was stabilised by the same force that pulled her off balance, the fairly strong hand of Jeanne Noir. "You should work on your balance." Her voice was light, almost chime-like. She gave Ruby a small wink, showing that she was obviously joking. Jeanne was a blonde haired girl, her hair going down to her just below her butt, tied into a big braid, ended with a white bow. She had sparkling blue eyes that were framed by her plate metal crown.

Her clothing was a full plate metal sleeveless tunic, stopping in the middle of her thighs, she also had a pair of plate metal boots sitting up to her knees and a pair of gauntlets going up to her elbows, the outfit was completed by a white and blue half skirt that only covered her rear.

"Does everyone have a partner?" The Dr. asked, nodding briefly after looking around the group and finding everyone paired off. "Good, now these will be your partners for the next six months, you will practice your non-invasive techniques on each other. These will be your bandaging, applying splints to limbs and massages to relieve strains. Get used to each other because you're now stuck together."

What followed was the first of many lectures on identifying injuries, specifically how to tell when a wound will require stitching. They stood in silence as the Dr. activated and used holographic displays to point out the various methods of telling when a wound was deep enough to require stitches and even when additional treatment was required in cases where veins or arteries were punctured.

All in all it was a lecture that covered all the basic knowledge needed on the subject but not in any great detail. Still it was enough for Ruby's semblance.

 **[Due to your medical knowledge you have created the {First Aid} skill.]**

 **[Your {First Aid} skill has levelled up by 5]**

 **{First Aid} (Lvl 6, 25.00 EXP) [Active]**

 **[You can manually heal yourself and others without aura]**

 **[You have gained 1 level. You are now level 13]**

 **[You have 19 stat points to spend]**

A level up was always welcome, she supposed. The stat points would have to wait to be spent at a later date though, she was due to meet up with her Uncle for a snack before moving onto her final training session, 2 and a half hours of physical training to finish off the night. She hoped she actually got some stat ups today.

-LINE-BREAK-

It was just before eight o'clock and she was nearly done with her training for the day. She supposed that she should be feeling, mentally, a lot more tired than she currently was, but the game was keeping her mind as fresh as a daisy. The same couldn't be said for her body.

 **[87/1600 Sp]**

She was near the point of collapse. Her Uncle seemed to know exactly how much she could take and when she needed a break, she guessed that it was some unconscious form of the {Observe} ability. But she was nearing the end of her training so she would be getting some food before having an early night.

She was just finishing the last exercises in a pyramid shuttle run, an exercise where you perform exercises of a steadily increasing amount as you run to various points. This time she was doing burpees, a variation of a squat thrust.

 **[Due to you pushing your limits you gain 1 End]**

 **[Your {Trained Body} skill has levelled up by 1]**

'That was helpful.' She thought as her Sp increased by 100, bringing her out of, what she called, critical exhaustion. She took a long breath as finished the exercise, the action bringing her body back down to her normal Sp expenditure.

"Did you get any level ups?" Qrow asked, throwing a bottle of water at her.

"I levelled up in my {Trained Body} skill and I gained a point in endurance." She listed off as she popped the water open, enjoying the additional 50 Sp, putting her above 200 again.

"Meaning we're almost done for today." Qrow nodded before making a fist. "You know what to do." Sighing she dropped the empty bottle into her inventory again before boosting her {Aura Shield} until it would absorb all damage dealt to her. It was almost instantaneous, one moment Qrow was standing in front of the girl, his fist cocked, then it was buried in her stomach, her aura completely depleted and her Hp sitting at a measly 10.

 **[Your {Aura Shield} ability has levelled up by 1]**

 **[Due to repeatedly taking physical blows you have gained 1 Con]**

A measly 27 Hp then.

"This is the bit of training I hate the most." She groaned, collapsing to her knees as Qrow pulled back.

"You may hate it, but it's the best way to level up your shield and healing." Qrow shrugged, waiting for her to regain her composure. "How long will it take you to heal?" He asked as she stood back up, still clutching her stomach.

"Um, it'll take about 37 minutes to get enough aura back and about 7 minutes to heal, but I can do that while still regening." She calculated, the equations coming easily to her.

"So about three quarters of an hour?" He hummed, looking at his watch. "Taiyang's holding your dinner until half past so you need to get your aura back before then to get the most out of the training." He paused in thought before looking intently at Ruby. "Have you gained any wisdom since the dungeon incident?"

"No, I haven't," Ruby admitted, shrugging slightly. "I gain wisdom by making intelligent observations and there haven't been many of those recently."

He chuckled briefly at the self-insult before posing his final question. "How many unspent skill points do you have?" Ruby stopped at that, shaking her head as she finally understood what he was getting at.

Opening her {Status Window} she quickly boosted her wisdom by 10 points, what happened next surprised her.

 **[Due to your growing wisdom you have gained the skill {Aura Wielder}]**

 **{Aura Wielder} (Passive) [MAX]**

 **[Your body begins regaining Aura at an enhanced rate. Ap regen is Wis/min]**

That was double the previous rate, before she had gained half her wisdom per minute. Now she was regaining 30 Ap per minute as opposed to 10, tripling her regeneration from spending only 10 stat points. "I'm gonna be healed in like, a quarter of an hour." She said smiling at the new perk, it made things so much easier. Seeing her Uncle's inquisitive gaze she explained the new perk getting him to nod in thought.

"Go get washed up, heal as yourself back to full before dinner and try to level up your observe skill before bed." He said, giving his final orders for the day, glancing at his watch again. "I'm going to meet a friend, I'll be back by morning so you're still waking up at five." He told her beginning to move back towards the house. "I'll see you tomorrow, there'll even be a surprise for you."

"Wait? A surprise?" She almost yelped, running up to him. "What kind of surprise?"

"One you'll have to wait for." He was smirking at the disappointment that marred her excitement. "I'm heading off, remember to finish your training."

She nodded, standing at the door, watching him walk away into the woods that surrounded the house. Sighing she turned to the door, the cry of a crow being the only thing sounding after that. "I'm back!" She yelled into the house getting acknowledgments from her father and her sister. "I'm going to get a shower."

-Line-Break-

"Good evening Qrow." Ozpin said over his cup of coffee, he steam fogging his glasses momentarily. "I'm sorry I was unavailable over the last week, the first week of the year is always the most hectic."

"Yeah, well I've got some news you need to hear." Qrow replied from where he was leaning against the wall. "Privately." He confirmed getting Ozpin to put a combination into his computer's keyboard, shutting down all the cameras and microphones in the room.

"What have you discovered?" The headmaster asked, his face turning deadly serious.

"The first thing I should say is that this has nothing to do with Salem or The Maidens." The younger man began, causing Ozpin's face to lose some of the seriousness. "Do you remember my niece Ruby?"

"Yes, the daughter of Summer Rose... The silver eyed girl." He nodded adopting a thoughtful expression. "She hasn't unlocked them yet has she?"

"Not yet, no." Qrow let out a humourless chuckle. "She's only unlocked a semblance that can rewrite the rules of nature."

"What do you mean?" Ozpin had leaned forward at this, his fingers steepled in front of his mouth. Qrow's response was to pull something from his pocket, throwing it onto the desk in front of the man. It was a small red fang. "This can't be real."

"I thought that as well, but I had to accept that it was." He pulled out his flask, pouring some into the coffee that Ozpin had given him. "And that is only one tiny part of her semblance."

Ozpin moved the fang around in his fingers thoughtfully, the dark feeling the fang was giving off confirmed the authenticity of it, but that didn't explain the sheer impossibility of what he was holding. "What is her semblance?"

"It's called The Gamer." Qrow responded, snorting at the incredulous look that blossomed on Ozpin's face. "Ruby's semblance turns her life into a video game, she has stats, quests, skills and," He gestured to the fang for the last point. "Loot."

"Tell me everything you know." Ozpin threw the fang back to the man, retaking his steepled position.

Qrow nodded as he pocketed the fang before his eyes hardened. "Yeah, but in exchange I need everything you know about the Silver Eyed Warriors. Everything!"

-Chapter 4 End-

Authors note - Sorry it took so long, I had a few issues that delayed me from putting out the chapter.

How'd you guys like the chapter?

Please tell me what you think, I need the feedback so I can improve.

Still looking for a Beta, If anyone's interestd PM me.

See you next time.


	5. Well that was easier

Disclaimer - I don't own RWBY or this concept... Yada Yada.

Beta'd by DA Exodus

Well, that was easier...

-Chapter 5 Start-

The next day

"All right, we won't be doing any more physical training tonight." Qrow announced as Ruby finished her stretches. "I have something special for you tonight." With that he moved towards a crate that was sitting towards the edge of their clearing, it was locked with a scroll lock and looked strong enough to survive a bomb blast. Without much preamble he threw a collapsed weapon to her, clicking the only visible button it transformed.

It was a fairly complicated looking weapon, while sleek it had many slots built into the design, showing that it was capable of transforming, at the moment it appeared to be an assault rifle with a red dot sight on top. "{Observe}."

 **[Sentinel Series Modulus Prototype: Assault Rifle]**

 **[Item Type - Weapon]**

 **[Quality - Rare]**

 **[Damage - Variable (Ap per shot and Type of Dust) 45 shots per battery]**

 **[Range - Medium to Long]**

 **[Current Dust - Gravity]**

 **[150/150 Durability]**

"A modular weapon?" She asked, looking the weapon over. Clicking a smallbutton on the forward grip the gun shifted. The gun seemed to pull in, becoming longer but thinner, the forward grip snapped down, turning from a grip that was slanted towards her into one that was perpendicular to the barrel. Curiously she had no information for this form of the gun. "I guess I need to observe every single form." She said, ignoring her Uncle again. "{Observe}."

 **[Sentinel Series Modulus Prototype: Shotgun]**

 **[Item Type - Weapon]**

 **[Quality - Rare]**

 **[Damage - Variable (Ap per shot and Type of Dust) 1 shot, 30 shot spread, per battery]**

 **[Range - Short]**

 **[Current Dust - Gravity]**

 **[150/150 Durability]**

"Now it's a shotgun." She nodded, before pressing the button once more. This time the alteration was much more pronounced, the barrel extended again, becoming nearly three quarters of the guns length, the stock of the gun was beefed up, obviously trying to compensate for a more powerful shot. Finally the scope and the grip changed, the red dot sight being replaced by a small marksman's scope and the forward grip splitting down the middle and becoming a bipod. "{Observe}."

 **[Sentinel Series Modulus Prototype: Sniper Rifle]**

 **[Item Type - Weapon]**

 **[Quality - Rare]**

 **[Damage - Variable (Ap per shot and Type of Dust) 1 shot per battery]**

 **[Damage - Triple for headshots]**

 **[Range - Long to Far]**

 **[Current Dust - Gravity]**

 **[150/150 Durability]**

"If I put in enough Aura I could kill that Ursa Minor in one shot with this." She breathed looking at the weapon in slight awe she pressed the button one last time. This time the change was much larger, the stock of the gun all but disappeared, the barrel also retreated into the weapon until it was roughly a quarter of the size, even smaller than the assault rifle. The forward grip also retracted into the weapon, the button being the only part that remained. Finally the red dot sight made a return along the top. "{Observe}."

 **[Sentinel Series Modulus Prototype: Submachine Gun]**

 **[Item Type - Weapon]**

 **[Quality - Rare]**

 **[Damage - Variable (Ap per shot and Type of Dust) 400 shots per battery]**

 **[Range - Short to Medium]**

 **[Current Dust - Gravity]**

 **[150/150 Durability]**

"This one would take all of my aura in just one minute of firing it." She gulped, the gun was so small yet so dangerous, this form was obviously meant to be used one handed. "I'm not going to use this until my wisdom is much higher…" She clicked the button once more, making the gun return to it's assault rifle form. Slowly she turned to her expectant Uncle, the man looking amused as she went over the gun.

Ruby almost teleported over to the man, slamming into his chest and wrapping him in a massive hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She almost screamed the last one, her voice turning into an excited, high pitched squeal.

"I guess you like it." He chuckled, the girl refusing to let go of him. "I had to call in quite a few favours to get that." He admitted before he began trying to pry the girl off of him. "It'll be a good starting point before you build your own weapon."

Soon enough Ruby had let go of him, wanting to try the gun out. "Now this gun doesn't use ammo in the traditional sense, it absorbs aura from the wielder, focusing it through a dust crystal to create the bullets." He had taken the gun back and was pointing out the things she needed to know, currently he was pointing at the rear grip, which was slightly stockier than what you would see in a normal gun. "This is actually an aura battery, any aura placed into it will be held for one minute before dispersing, the gun uses the battery to fire. It will take a set fraction of the aura, depending on the weapons form, meaning the more aura that is inside the battery, the more aura will be taken."

"So, if I put 45 Ap into the battery and fired it in assault rifle form, it would use 1 Ap per round?" She clarified, getting a nod in response. "And if I put 90 Ap into it, each bullet would use 2 Ap?"

"That's the general gist of it." He admitted, Ruby was now sat on the grass listening to his lecture on how to use the gun. "I don't think I need to tell you that the more aura in a shot, the more damage you'll cause." He got a nod in response, allowing him to continue. "So, this follows on to each different form. All of the battery is used to fire the sniper form just once, the shotgun only fires once but it splits the aura into 30 separate shots to act as the spread, finally the SMG form divides it into 400 shots but fires all 400 in less than a minute."

"Okay, that's not anywhere near as bad as I thought." She admitted sheepishly. "I thought it would take 1 Ap per shot."

"You're the only person who has a way of quantifying aura." Qrow admitted, sounding impressed by it. "The most scientists have figured out is how to see how much a person has left when compared to their maximum." Seeing Ruby's confused look he sighed. "We can only say that, so and so has 20% of their maximum left, not each individual point like you can."

"Oh." Ruby let out a sound of understanding at that. "So they can't put limits in it like I would be able to."

"No they can't, or at least nowhere near as precise as you could." He nodded before turning back to the weapon. "The only thing left that I can think of is that you can't put any aura into the battery while it's firing and the more aura that is put into the battery the longer you'll have to wait for it to cool down."

"Okay, so I need to wait after firing before I can put anymore aura into it." She nodded, understanding that much. "Do I get to use it now?" She was getting impatient now, wanting to play with her new gun.

"Ruby, this is a weapon, not a plaything. I don't mind you being excited to use it but you need to take this seriously, if not, i'll need to take it back." Qrow threatened, tightening his grip on the weapon. "I don't want to do that, but I will if I have to." The girl looked almost heartbroken at that declaration, making it hard for Qrow to keep his stoicism.

"I won't mess around, I promise." She quickly shouted at the man, suddenly very nervous. She almost fumbled as the gun was thrown back to her, but she quickly recovered, sweeping the gun into a hug, complete with baby talk.

"Right…" Qrow was almost desensitized to this sort of behaviour from his niece, almost. "Now, i'm going to set up some targets for shooting practice. We'll start with the assault rifle today and we'll cycle through each different form throughout the week. Then we'll be doing something special on friday."

With a quick snap she stood up, bringing the gun into a ready position, she couldn't wait.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Ruby was once more in her First Aid class. She was sitting next to Jeanne on a stool in one of the biology rooms, the current location of the class. Apparently the class in the infirmary was mainly to draw the students in but they would spend most of the time in the classroom.

In front of them they had a dummy made to train people in CPR, it only had a chest and a head that would allow them to blow air into artificial lungs, all of this was hooked up to a screen that would tell them whether they had managed to revive the person.

The Dr. had just finished his lecture, instructing them in the basics of CPR and was now leaving the pairs to practice on the dummies. "Remember, thirty compressions followed by two breaths." He reminded them before beginning to walk around the class, observing them all.

"So," Ruby began, wanting to ask a question she had been wanting to ask since the previous class. "Why did you partner up with me?" Jeanne had just began performing compressions on the dummy as she asked, activating the machine.

"Well, why not?" She asked, barely glancing up from the dummy. "I've seen you several times in my combat class and it was obvious that you didn't know anyone in this class." She paused in her answer to give the two breaths to the dummy before beginning the compressions again. "So I thought that you would probably appreciate it."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly looking forward to being partnered with anyone." She admitted before sighing. "Even if anyone from my class was in this class I wouldn't want to partner up with them."

"Are you having trouble? I know Sollise did when he became an advanced student, and he was in third year when it happened." Jeanne replied, looking at her briefly with worry.

"I'm okay, there are just some annoying people in my class." She shrugged, not actually caring all that much. "They'll get over it eventually."

The dummy beeped, telling Jeanne to stop performing CPR. "Apparently I need to blow more air than I was and to get a better rhythm in my compressions." She hummed, reading the screen while grabbing one of the baby wipes they had been supplied with to clean the mouth. "It's your turn Ruby."

This was more difficult for Ruby, whereas Jeanne was tall enough to reach the dummy by standing up, Ruby wasn't. She had to kneel on the high stool to be able to reach over to the dummy, from there she began the compressions. "You know you don't have to put on a brave face. You can say if you have a problem." Jeanne was obviously trying to comfort the girl over her feelings but Ruby didn't exactly have any hurt feelings.

The {Gamers Mind} ability allowed her to remain calm and collected, while she could still feel fear, anger, sadness and depression, it took a lot more to affect her, a lot more than some jealous kids could do. "I'm fine, really." She said before reaching forward and blowing into the mouth of the dummy, her body was moving on autopilot, her {First Aid} skill activating. "At the moment the others are just annoying, they'll get bored of me eventually. I'm more worried about what my training will be on Friday."

"What's wrong with Friday?" The blonde asked as Ruby began her compressions again.

"Oh, my schedule says I'm doing combat training, but I already do combat training every morning and every night," She replied before going down to blow into the dummy's mouth. "What's so special about this combat training? Knowing my Uncle it's either going to be stupid or extreme. That worries me."

The beeping of the machine ended their discussion, the Dr. using it to draw everyone's attention for another lecture, but even so Jeanne still saw Ruby's score.

Perfect compressions.

Perfect breaths.

'How did she do that first try?'

* * *

It was Friday.

It was Friday and she was dreading what was to come.

The rest of the week had gone fairly well, she had unlocked three mastery skills for her Modulus and her other skill were growing at a fair pace. She had even levelled up from the sheer number of skill ups she had gained, not to mention the 3 Int, 2 End, 1 Con and 4 Str she had gained from studying and training.

 **Name** **Ruby Rose  
Title** **Punctual  
Level** **14  
Age** **10**

 **Hp** **228/228**

 **Ap** **510/510**

 **Sp** **1432/1900**

 **Stats**

 **Strength (STR)** **14**

 **Dexterity (DEX)** **12**

 **Speed (SPD)** **18**

 **Intelligence (INT)** **17**

 **Wisdom (WIS)** **30**

 **Endurance (END)** **19**

 **Constitution (CON)** **12**

 **Charisma (CHR)** **8**

 **Luck (LCK)** **9**

 **Unspent Skill Points** **14**

She was tempted to put her wisdom up to 40 but wanted her Uncle's opinion on the matter first, her charisma and luck were both looking neglected when compared with the rest of her stats.

It was just before 4 pm and she was sitting in on the third years combat class, her sister's class. She had just spent the last hour watching the students fighting in one versus one fights… it wasn't the most impressive. Maybe she was just getting used to seeing the seventh years but they didn't seem that strong or skilled. Admittedly they were better than her, most were faster than her and all of them were stronger than her but they didn't seem like insurmountable opponents.

The current fight she was watching was between a boy called Yamada Tarō and her sister. Yang was blatantly the better fighter of the two but she was making several mistakes because of it. She was taking attacks she didn't need to take and was dropping her guard on a regular basis, it was kind of cringe worthy to watch. Qrow wasn't impressed either, if the low sighs and annoyed grunts he was letting off were anything to go by.

"I'm so glad you know how to keep your guard up." He murmured, watching as Yang's attempt at a combo was interrupted, Tarō landing a palm strike to her chin before throwing a kick into her side. Yang was slowly getting angrier and angrier as the fight went on. "She could have blocked that." The fight eventually ended with Yang exploding, literally, and punching Tarō into a wall. That didn't impress Qrow all that much either, getting a tut from the man as she exploded. "She shouldn't have needed to do that." He shook his head one last time before standing up and bringing the lesson to an end.

"I'm just need to drop some stuff in my office, I'll be a few minutes." Qrow told her as Yang's class filed out of the door, heading towards the changing rooms to get out of their combat gear. Yang was hanging back, obviously wanting to talk to Ruby before her next lesson.

The blonde almost ran up to her as Qrow left the room, stopping just before she bowled the smaller girl over. "Heya Sis." She grinned widely, punching the girl on the arm 'lightly'.

 **[Due to repeatedly taking physical blows you have gained 1 Con]**

'Not so lightly…' She thought, her Hp and Ap having dropped slightly from the blow. 'At this rate I may as well spend all my training getting punched. I'd better not give Uncle Qrow any ideas.'

"Remnant to Ruby, are you in there?" Yang punched her in the arm again, harder this time, trying to regain her attention. "Seriously Ruby, you spend the entire week training and then doze off when I try to talk to you, my feelings might get hurt."

"Sorry Sis, these extra classes have kept me busy." She admitted, her hand dropping to the gun that was attached to her belt. "But I think it's been worth it." Yang snorted at that, watching Ruby almost caressing the weapon.

"Yeah, I can tell. I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?" The blonde's voice was hopeful. "They're marathoning the first season of 'Pretty Hunter Moon' and are following it with the first two episodes of the second series."

Ruby almost squealed at that news. "I forgot that was coming out." She almost immediately paused in her joy. "I don't know what Uncle Qrow wants me to do though."

"It's the weekend, no one does classes on the weekend." Yang almost whined, sounding kind of desperate…

"Yang, is everything okay?" Ruby asked, concern lacing her voice. She wasn't used to Yang having that tone of voice, she hadn't actually heard it from her in years.

"I'm fine Sis." Yang replied with an obviously forced cheer.

 **[Lie Detected]**

"You don't sound okay." She replied, watching her sister's face carefully as it seemed to flicker through several emotions before settling on a resigned expression.

 **[You have used the {Guilt} skill on Yang Xiao Long]**

 **[Relation - Younger Sister: Halves Opp Chr]**

 **[9-8=1 - Must score 2+ on d6]**

 **[d6 = 5]**

 **[Charisma check passed]**

 **[Due to your manipulations you have gained 1 Chr]**

"You haven't been around for the past week." She finally sighed, giving up on the brave face. "I've missed you." Yang ran her hand through her blonde locks, before continuing with her words. "You've been waking up hours before me, only coming into the house to change your clothes and eat before spending all your time at school training. Then we go home and you train until it's time to eat and go to sleep, we haven't said more than a few sentences to each other all week. I miss you."

She had admitted it, Yang had actually admitted her problems to her… that was something Ruby rarely experienced. Yang was always the strong one, the rock in the storm, she rarely showed anything but happiness when around Ruby, actively hiding any negative emotions from her sister. Ruby could only do one thing in this alien scenario.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeatedly cried, bowling into her sister, limbs wrapping around her as the girl almost cried her eyes out. Yang, unbalanced by the sudden impact, fell to the ground, her little sister sobbing into her shoulder.

Her emotions quickly changed, going from sad and resigned to slightly panicked and comforting, her big sister instincts slamming into place. "Ruby, you don't have to apologise, you haven't done anything wrong." She attempted to comfort the girl, rubbing her back with her right hand. "If anything it's just me being too sensitive, I'll get over it."

"But you're not being too sensitive, I'm being insensitive." Ruby sniffed out, releasing Yang to wipe her eyes. "I should have thought about you, but I was so caught up in my training…"

"You were caught up in your training," Yang agreed softly, pushing herself up to her feet. "It's your dream, it's always been your dream. To become a huntress, you have always talked about it. It's everything to you."

"But it really shouldn't be," A stern voice interrupted, destroying the moment. "When you allow something to encompass your entire life it will morph into an obsession, an addiction of sorts that will twist and destroy you." Turning Ruby laid eyes on the Headmistress for the first time since the welcome assembly.

"Headmistress," Yang nodded, nervousness entering her voice, a small amount of sweat beginning to appear on her forehead. "What can we do for you?" Her back was straight and she was almost standing to attention.

"Nothing, I was looking for Professor Branwen, I assumed he would be here." It was a demand, not a question. The unspoken demand for information ringing through her ears and her power.

 **[Skye Scathach has used the {Intimidate (Physical)} skill on you.]**

 **[Rolling for effectiveness.]**

 **[1356-14=1342 on d1000]**

 **[Insurmountable]**

 **[Must roll 1000 to resist]**

 **[d1000 = 212 charisma check failed.]**

 **[Reroll d1000 = 112 charisma check failed.]**

 **[Intimidation passed.]**

She only had a 0.1% chance of resisting, that was mildly terrifying. "He's gone to his office, he said he had to drop some stuff off, he should be back in a minute." Her mind had shut down, automatically spewing out the information.

"Then I'll wait here for him." She nodded before turning her eyes to Yang. "Miss Xiao Long, aren't you supposed to be changing before heading to class?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go do that." Yang awkwardly agreed moving to escape. "I'll talk to you tonight Ruby." With that Yang beat a hasty retreat, striding out of the room.

"I'll be blunt Ms Rose," The headmistress began, her face somehow becoming even more stern. "I highly disagree with your inclusion in the advanced classes. You had not proven yourself, proven that you could handle the stresses that come with such a position." Ruby made to respond but was stopped by Scathach's eyes boreing into her own. "I will leave it be… for now, but know that I am watching. If you can't handle the stress or allow it to consume your life I will stop your classes. This is my only warning."

With that she ended the conversation, moving towards the door as Qrow entered, speaking lowly to her Uncle before leading him into the corridor leaving her alone in the room.

Qrow was looking fairly annoyed as he finally walked out of the corridor and up to her, he was grumbling under his breath while fingering the pocket that held his flask. "Stupid busy bodies." He groused, moving his hand away from the flask. "All right, today you're going to go through that dungeon again." He announced his annoyance melting away to bring forth his teaching face. "We're going to see whether you can do it without my help."

 **[Daily Quest - Beowolf Minor Dungeon - Lvl 5]**

 **Enter the Dungeon and kill all enemies.**

 **Success - 300 EXP, 100 Lien, Random Armor Piece**

 **Failure - Death**

 **Accept**

 **Y/N**

 **[A daily quest is a repeatable quest that can be performed once per day. Some give money, some give materials while some will build your reputation with a certain person or faction.]**

'A hundred Lien a day! That's the same as a full time job.' Ruby boggled at the amount, personally very happy. She quickly accepted the quest, her Uncle rolling his eyes at her interacting with thin air.

"You really need to improve on using your semblance unobtrusively, at the moment it looks like you're a crazy person interacting with things only you can see." Qrow sighed, hand twitching again before her restrained it.

"But I am seeing things that no one else can see." The response was so quick that Qrow was almost caught flat footed leaving him unable to respond, instead settling for running a hand through his hair and sighing.

"Let's… let's just start before I need a drink." He breathed out rather harshly, pulling his sword from his waist and grabbing Ruby's arm.

Ruby nodded, pulling out her Modulus. "{Instant Dungeon: Open}" She declared, raising her free hand in the air.

The results weren't what she expected, a window opening up in front of her as opposed to the wall of their reality shattering.

 **Instant Dungeon List**

 **Combat**

 **Grimm Dungeons**

 **Lesser Minor Grimm - Lvl 5**

 **Beowolf Minor - Lvl 5/ Lvl 10**

 **Ursa Minor - Lvl 15**

 **Miscellaneous**

 **Empty - 1:1 Time Dilation**

"Ooh, I can open other dungeons." She turned to her Uncle quickly sharing the list. "We should do these." She was almost bouncing in excitement, the thought of killing Grimm making her much happier than it probably should have.

Qrow had actually relaxed slightly, his eyes almost swimming across the immaterial screen that floated in front of him, the possibilities racing through his mind. "This, this is good," He nodded to himself, bringing a hand up to scratch his chin. "I'm guessing that we can use these to build up your experience with fighting all different types of Grimm, but that's not even the best part." He looked at her as he explained the last part. "Look at the bottom dungeon."

"The empty one?" She asked, looking at it confused. "What's time dilation?"

"Time dilation is where time in one space moves differently that in another." Qrow explained, looking up slightly as he tried to simplify the explanation. "If you were to spend a day in a 1:2 time dilation only half a day would have passed in the normal world."

"Then I could do all my training in half the time." She whispered under her breath, her Uncle barely picking up on it.

"Yep, if we can get it working then we can do all your training and leave you time to do other things, time to socialise and time to do extra studying." He nodded before muttering something under his breath, something about getting people off his back. She guessed that the Headmistress had given him a dressing down in the corridor. "But for now we should do the level 5 beowolf dungeon, to get an idea of how much you've improved over the past two weeks."

"Okay." She nodded, selecting the level 5 dungeon. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **[Your {Instant Dungeon} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

The first 10 beowolves fell quickly enough, her unknown ability and the {Basic beowolf knowledge} allowing her to use less Ap per shot than she had expected. A shot that would cause 2 damage normally causing 3.5 damage. It was more efficient than she had been expecting but also less so. The {Lazy method} debuff was rearing it's head just like it had that entire week, forcing her to spend far more Ap on each technique than needed, the additional all acting as waste, spent for no reason.

This was an annoying theme she was having to get used to, as it stood her techniques used 70% more aura than needed. To fill her gun with 90 Ap to get the 2 damage per shot she was aiming for she had to spend 153 Ap, nowhere near what she wanted it to be.

'I should ask Uncle Qrow if he knows any control techniques, they should lessen the debuff quicker than just using aura techniques.' She thought, slowly looking around a corner for more Grimm. 'This would be so much easier if I knew where they all were.' There were four beowolves sitting at the end of the hall, in front of the double doors that led to the cafeteria. She guessed that there were more inside. 'Let's do this differently.'

She put the Modulus back into it's holster, confusing her Uncle until he saw the telltale sheen of her activating her {Aura strengthening}. "Hey!" She said, slowly walking towards the beowolves, gaining their attention, the low growling she had heard before turning into full blown snarling. The beowolves began stalking towards her before both parties broke into a sprint.

They met in the centre of the hall, Ruby ducking under the swing of the first beowolf before slamming a hook punch into the beowolf's torso, causing a meaty crunch to sound as the grimm died. The second beowolf made it's presence known, performing a five hit flurry which Ruby cut off, blocking the first two blows before slamming a hook punch into the grimm's jaw, ripping it off and killing it.

The final two attacked simultaneously, their claws flashing through the air, missing as she dodge rolled backwards before springing forwards into a roundhouse kick that killed the leftmost grimm before spinning into a hook kick, killing the fourth.

The sound of the fight hadn't gone unnoticed as the doors to the cafeteria burst open, a dozen of the werewolf-like beings charging at her. Deciding on another change of pace she pulled the Modulus off her back, cycling it into its shotgun mode before pumping her aura into the battery. The narrowness of the corridor worked wonders, the grimm were only able to stand two abreast leading to them being fairly tightly packed.

'If I fire from the front I might get four of them but they'll be on me before I can recharge the battery.' She thought before smirking slightly as she figured out her plan. 'The ceilings just high enough for this.' She gave a slight nod as she waited for them to get close enough while shifting the entirety of her {Aura Strengthening} to her legs. Just as they got in range she lept into the air, travelling over the the pack before unloading the scattershot, annihilating a full half of the group.

Unfortunately she didn't account for the recoil, having never fired the weapon without being on the ground, the recoil caused her to slam into the ceiling before falling to the ground in between the six still living grimm.

There were two grimm on one side and four on the other, each waiting for their compatriots to dissolve. Pushing herself up she charged the shotgun again before swinging around and blasting the four, their forms scattering over the hall. The final two charged forwards, striking air as she rolled under their strikes. Finally she charged the shotgun again, finishing them off in one blast.

"I think I should have used the SMG for that." She thought aloud, looking over her Ap. It was nearly empty, the gun draining her reserves too quickly. "I need more Aura or a higher Ap regen to offset it."

"I'll increase the amount of book studying." Qrow confirmed, collecting the spoils and passing them to the girl. "I'll get some more advanced books, try to increase your learning rate."

Ruby nodded briefly before walking towards the cafeteria, poking her head inside. The room was empty, all the grimm having already attempted to kill her, the only thing she could see that was out of place was a small box on the till. "That's not usually there, is it?"

The box was wooden, the wood shiny, like it was freshly lacquered but the wood looked old. There was a simple latch keeping it closed with a slot for a lock cut out of the metal, fortunately it was lacking a lock. "No, that is not usually there." Qrow confirmed as Ruby walked up to it.

Taking a breath in she flipped the latch, pulling the box open revealing that the inside was lined with red velvet cushioning. Sitting on the cushioning was a pair of vambraces, armguards, that were perfectly sized for her. The bracer was mainly leather, a thick black hardened leather that was shaped into a point over her elbows. A design that looked like a snarling beowolf was stitched into the top, the metallic coloured string making it twinkle like the moonlight. A quick observation told her what she needed to know.

 **[Vambraces of the Beowolf Slayer]**

 **[Item type - Armour]**

 **[Part of the Beowolf Slayer armour set]**

 **[Defence - 2]**

 **[Grants 20% bonus melee damage to beowolves]**

 **[Durability - 25/25]**

"Oh hey, armour." Ruby said as she picked up the contents of the box, slipping them on, her body automatically tightening them around her wrists. "These are cool."

Qrow reached forward, pulling her wrist towards him to examine the vambraces. "They're giving off a very slight amount of energy, it isn't aura or the energy that active dust gives off." He said quietly, Ruby barely hearing him.

"They give me a 20% boost to melee damage against Beowolves." She told him getting a sharp look from the man.

"I really need to stop being surprised by your semblance." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Let's, let's just move on."

"Okay." Ruby nodded ending this conversation, turning towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

 **[Your {Basic Brawling} skill has leveled up by 1.]**

 **[Your {Basic Rifle Mastery} skill has leveled up by 4.]**

 **[Your {Basic Beowolf Knowledge} skill has leveled up by 4.]**

 **[You have gained a level, you are now level 15.]**

 **[You have 19 stat points to spend.]**

They had briefly stopped after the hundred and eighth beowolf had fallen, somewhere near the science labs. Ruby's aura had taken a dive, even as she took no hits to her aura shields, the gun just draining her too quickly. "I kinda think this would be easier without the Modulus." She sighed, looking down at the gun which had kept her excitement all week. "It just drains me too quickly."

"So, you noticed that as well." Her Uncle nodded, drumming his fingers against his leg. "There's a reason why it's never made it's way out of the prototype stage." He nodded briefly, looking at the gun. "The bullets you use wouldn't even be bug bites to a normal Grimm and you're lagging quite heavily."

"So I either need to use a gun with actual bullets, increase my Ap or increase my Ap regen." She sighed, the knowledge was nothing new. "I have 19 skill points, what should I boost?"

"Well, wisdom and luck are the two which we can't boost through training." He spoke slowly, thinking it through. "But we could probably increase your luck through some luck based games."

"Whereas I have to make wise observations to gain wisdom." Ruby nodded. "Making it the hardest to train because there are only so many times I can make that kind of observation."

 **[Due to your sound reasoning you gain 1 Wis.]**

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" She asked the air, annoyed resignation in her voice. "If I put everything in Wisdom I can get to 50 points."

"And what would be the benefit of that, beyond the regeneration rate?" Qrow asked, groaning from where he was sat, his leg shaking slightly.

"I gained a skill at 25 wisdom, I bet I'll gain another at 50." She theorised, bringing up her skill list. "And, since it's wisdom, it will probably be an aura regen based skill. Last time it basically doubled my regen rate, if it does it again I might be able to keep up with my rifle, for now at least."

"If you do this I'm going to increase the rest of your stat training in response." Qrow told her. "As good as it seems, you're becoming too specialised for my tastes. We'll figure out more efficient methods of boosting your stats but we're going to boost them all, until I'm certain you're not going to face one that bad opponent who completely counters you."

"But I thought focusing on a few stats was good in RPG's… isn't it?" Ruby replied, confused.

"In an RPG maybe, but this is real life." He responded with a bit more heat than he needed to. "Your semblance may allow you to treat **your** life as a game, it doesn't do it to anyone else. What matters here isn't you, it's others."

"Okay, we'll figure out how to do the time dilation thing and we'll up my training." She sighed before pulling open her status window and dumping all her points in wisdom.

 **[You have created the {Spiritual Refresh} skill]**

 **{Spiritual Refresh} (Active) [MAX]**

 **You enter a meditative state and reflect on your aura. Regenerate Ap at 5x the normal rate, refines aura control. Must be stationary to perform.**

Quickly she crossed her legs, putting her hands on her knees and closing her eyes. "{Spiritual Refresh}." In an instant everything changed in her perspective.

She was no longer a person, she was a ball of red light streaked with silver, suspended in a sea of beige, not a hard beige but the beige that's almost a pinkish white. The smell of raspberries pervaded her nose and she could taste a flavour that was almost like rum… a drink she had totally never had before, that Yang definitely didn't sneak some of her Uncle's stash when she they were 11 and 9 respectively.

She could almost feel aura around her, it was almost there, but not quite. Her own ball of energy was quickly gaining density as her aura regenerated, the silver streaks shining as it gained strength.

It was a strange sensation, feeling your own soul, feeling it gain power in such a short space of time. It was sort of humbling.

All too quickly the sensation stopped, as her Ap became maxed out, the world slowly changing back to normal, her Uncle staring at her with interest. "I'm ready to go now."

"Really, that's it?" He asked, chuckling slightly. "You close your eyes, start glowing for a minute and then declare that you're ready to go?"

"Yep." She nodded unrepentantly before moving in the general direction of the auditorium. "Let's finish this."

"Fine, we'll talk about this after the dungeon, let's go." He threw his hands up in the air, obviously slightly more irritable than usual.

'I'll ask about that later…' She thought pulling out her gun. Let's get this over and done with.

* * *

 **[Your {Basic Rifle Mastery} skill has leveled up.]**

 **[Your {Basic Beowolf Knowledge} skill has leveled up.]**

They were stood just outside the auditorium, Ruby had just stood up from her {Spiritual Refresh} and was checking over her. Only thirteen beowolves remained, followed by the boss.

"Okay, I'm on 522 Lien total, 52 fangs, 16 claws, 12 unidentified bottles and 300 rounds of assorted ammo." Ruby spoke, looking through her inventory, glancing back at the Lien as she gaped at the amount. "I have so much money."

"It's a decent amount, but it won't go as far as you think it will." Qrow nodded. "You can't afford even the cheapest skill book." His grin was just a little too big as she groaned in dismay, getting reminded of that little fact. "Now come on, only 14 more enemies and we'll be finished."

"Okay, I'll finish this quickly." She nodded, morphing her gun to it's sniper rifle form. "Let's go." She charged it with aura as she kicked down the door. 'The brutes have 100 hp, a head shot causes triple damage so I have to cause thirty… four damage in one shot. Yeah thirty four. With my damage multipliers that means I have to use a… 20 Ap shot.'

 **[You used your numeracy skills correctly in the field. Gain 1 Int.]**

'At least I'm right.' She thought as she burst into the room, landing on her knee, rifle pointing at the closest Brute. She quickly fired, catching the still turning grimm in the face, it's entire head exploding from the shot. 'One down.'

She had ten seconds before she could charge the gun again. The grimm recovering from the shock with eight seconds remaining and the throwers beginning to attack with six seconds remaining.

The first brick surprised her, she had been focusing on the second brute and had completely blanked the throwers. The 4 hp she lost was annoying, not really harmful, just annoying, but she had been thrown onto her back, allowing the brute to reach her.

Two seconds remaining.

She rolled to the side as the brute slammed down it's paws, the ground cracking slightly beneath the blow. A normal minor attempted to bite her but was killed by a strengthened punch straight to its jaw.

Zero seconds remaining.

Quickly she rolled further away from the grimm, using the space to stand back up, charging the gun. The rifle was thunderous as it discharged its energy into the face of the brute, the grimm collapsing but the four remaining normal minors charging forward, not allowing her a single moment of respite.

Half a dozen bricks flew towards her body from the stands, making her roll backwards to avoid them. 'I need to finish this.' She thought, charging forwards towards the four grimm.

Two punches took out the first two before she headbutted one and kicked the final one. 'All the normal ones are dead, only the throwers left.' She thought, running backwards as she switched her rifle back to the assault rifle form. The bricks slamming into the floor she had previously occupied.

'And charged.' She thought, putting the rifle to her shoulder and aiming at the five throwers and pulling the trigger.

 **[BOSS INCOMING]**

And here was the final part of the dungeon, she quickly shifted the gun to it's sniper rifle form charging it up with 100 Ap… 171 after adding the {Lazy Method}.

It was over immediately.

As the Ursa attempted to recover from it's 'birth' she fired, hitting it in the mask, causing 500 damage immediately. The Ursa dropped, it's body slamming into the ground without any fanfare.

 **[Daily Quest - Beowolf Minor Dungeon - Lvl 5 Complete]**

 **Reward - 300 EXP, 100 Lien, Greaves of the Beowolf Slayer**

 **[Greaves of the Beowolf Slayer]**

 **[Item type - Armour]**

 **[Part of the Beowolf Slayer armour set]**

 **[Defence - 2]**

 **[Grants 20% bonus experience from beowolves]**

 **[Durability - 25/25]**

They were basically the same as the vambraces, except made to protect the legs as opposed to the arms.

"So, that's training for today." Qrow announced, walking up to her. "I'm away for the weekend so I want you to take it easy, only do your morning training and do some studying. I should be back Monday morning, if I'm not I'll send someone to take over your evening training."

'Wait Yang and I were only talking about whether I'm training on the weekend today…' "Professor Scathach told you off earlier didn't she?" Ruby blurted out, getting Qrow's face to twitch dangerously for a moment.

"Just let us out." He sighed, letting out an annoyed breath.

Ruby couldn't hold herself from giggling as she released them from the dungeon.

-Chapter 5 End-

Authors Note - Hey guys, I'm finally done.

I'll be honest, this one was kicking me in the ass, specifically the scene between Yang and Ruby.

The next 1 **should** be out quicker... hopefully.

Also, I have a Beta now, his name is DA Exodus and he actually has his own RWBY Gamer story on his own account, check it out guys.

Finally, review and critique guys, I can't get better at writing without knowing where I've gone wrong. Flames are not welcome though.

See you guys at the next chapter.


	6. A Tense Situation

Ruby Rose: Life is a game Chapter 6

A tense situation.

-Chapter 6 Start-

Headmaster's office, Beacon Academy

Qrow nursed his glass of whiskey, swirling it as he tried to ignore the whining of Headmaster Lionheart over the CCT call. A lot of Qrow's summer report had focused on the Mistralian black market and criminal underbelly which had quirked his nose something proper. He sighed as a headache began to form, getting the attention of Lionheart. "Do you have something to add Qrow?"

Letting out an aggrieved breath he downed the glass in one gulp before glaring up at the Headmaster. "Yeah, suck it up and get over it." He drawled out, getting an enraged sound from Lionheart and chuckles from the Headmistress of Shade. "The black market has been an issue in Mistral for centuries, just because your kingdom likes to pretend that it doesn't exist doesn't mean it isn't there." He stood up walking closer to the camera that was focused on him. "If you want to get rid of it, do something, don't just pretend that it doesn't exist, that's not going to get you anywhere."

"The black market is nowhere near as large, powerful or prevalent as you're making out." Lionheart retorted, shaking in anger as he picked up his cup of tea, glaring at Qrow.

"Yes, it is." Qrow simply replied, moving over to the decanter that sat to the side, pouring himself another tumbler.

"We're getting off topic." Ozpin interjected, trying to calm the other headmaster down. "What was Salem's intentions with the black market?"

"I wasn't able to identify her agent but I discovered that they were trying to hire the assassin Marcus Black." He continued his report, looking up at the screens. "They also bought information on the low level leadership of the Schnee Dust Company and on the identity of Atlas' White Fang leadership."

"So they want to incite violence between the two factions?" Ozpin summarised. "With Ghira giving leadership to Khan there have been fears that the White Fang might become militant. If they can cause that to happen there will be chaos."

"And in Atlas, people won't look close, just assuming that the murders were race related." The Headmaster of Atlas admitted with a nod.

"That's not all." Qrow interrupted. "I think they're trying to install themselves in positions of power within both factions." He swirled his drink slightly. "If they do they'll be able to control both the general opinion when it comes to unity and they could throttle the dust supplies to the kingdoms."

"I'll look into it and deal with what I can." The Atlas Headmaster nodded before turning to Ozpin. "How is Autumn doing?"

"Poorly." He sighed. "While her aura is fighting it, her cancer has progressed, the doctors believe that she has three, maybe four years before she passes. I've began the process of finding a new host but it's slow going."

"Damn." He sighed. "And we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is?"

"No, I'm looking into it but I still don't know where she is." Qrow admitted, taking a sip of his whiskey. "I was sidetracked by the entire White Fang/Schnee situation."

"Understandable." The Shade Headmistress nodded. "Spring won't be found until she wants to be found. How are Winter and Summer?"

"Progressing nicely." Glynda Goodwitch cut in from where she was sat. "I visited both over the summer, they are both becoming quite adept at casting."

"Good." She nodded, respect for the younger woman obvious. "I think that's everything. Ozpin?"

"Qrow, I'm going to need you to continue tracking down Spring. We need to ensure that she's not dead, otherwise we'll have to track down the new Spring." Ozpin told the man before looking up at the others. "Please assemble a list of people who you believe could be candidates for Autumn, otherwise stay vigilant. We do not know where Salem will strike next."

And with that the meeting ended, leaving only Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda in the room. "Lionheart needs to get his head out of his ass." Qrow told Ozpin before draining his whiskey again.

"Lionheart is a good man, he just holds his pride as very important and it really doesn't help when you repeatedly poke at it." Ozpin answered, taking a sip from his coffee. "But then again you were more short tempered than usual today." It was a statement, not a question.

"Scathach had a rant at me today." He admitted. "I've been placed on probation, if i step a foot out of line I'm suspended. So, I'm probably going to lose my job the next time I go on a weekday job for you."

"It won't come to that Qrow, I'll talk to Scathach for you." Ozpin placated the other man.

"That won't do any good Oz, Scathach is getting tired of your platitudes." Qrow almost slammed the wall as he leant against it. "I might need you to start paying me for my time."

"I'm sure I'll be able to smooth things over." Ozpin reassured him, before shifting gears. "How is Miss Rose's training coming along?"

Qrow's stance changed from worried to annoyed. "It's going well, she's progressing quickly. Are you going to give me the information I asked for?"

"I don't believe that it's time to tell her, she needs time to grow into it, not to have it forced upon her." Ozpin responded, slightly admonishingly. "She should enjoy her childhood while she has it."

"A childhood is all well and good but I want her to live to see adulthood." Qrow retorted, slamming his tumbler down. "Unfortunately Salem is hunting people like Ruby down, just like she did with Summer."

"Her anonymity is her greatest defence against Salem, so long as she doesn't do anything to draw Salem's gaze she won't be targeted." Ozpin responded, steel in his tone. "If she unlocks her eyes she will draw Salem's gaze, she needs to be strong enough to defend herself without the eyes before she should gain the eyes."

"That's good and all, but Ruby is already drawing attention to herself." Qrow shot back. "I caught Raven sniffing around, she'd noticed someone else messing with the walls of reality." He admitted, getting Ozpin to stiffen. "We already know that Salem can detect it, she will make a move, sooner or later. At the moment she's probably mistaking it for one of Raven's 'visits', but she won't be fooled for long."

"That… that's a different story." Ozpin admitted, slumping slightly in his chair. "I'm not afraid to admit when I might be wrong, but I want to make sure that she is ready for the knowledge." Oz steepled his fingers in thought, looking directly at Qrow. "In two months the schools will be let out for half term, at that time I would like to meet her. I will make a decision at that time."

"Just two months." Qrow warned, staring Ozpin in the eyes. "Otherwise I'll tell her anyway."

"Two months." The older man agreed resolutely. "I'll keep a lookout for any information about Spring, otherwise you should continue as you are. I'll see you in a week Qrow."

-LINE-BREAK-

 **[Your {Observe} skill has reached level 25]**

 **[You have created the {Inspect} skill]**

 **{Inspect} (Active/Passive) [Lvl 1, 00.00 EXP]**

 **A skill that allows you to identify unidentified objects and liquids. May need to link with other skills to activate.**

Ruby was annoyed by this skill, not the skill in of itself but the last line of the description. At first she was excited, she would be able to find out what the bottles she had looted from the dungeon contained, only to find out that she couldn't, she needed the alchemy skill, or the chemistry family of skills.

So, upon finding out that she needed alchemy she brought out her shop scroll and started looking up the cost of a skill book for it.

 **Skill Book: Alchemy 10,000 Lien**

She only had 522 Lien, that was after two dungeons and several quest rewards. She would probably have to wait to get it.

"Now, we'll start easily enough, does anyone know any weaknesses a beowolf might have?" Her father asked the class at large, it was her second Grimm studies class, the first one in which they were actually learning anything.

The class remained silent, just looking at the man awkwardly. Tai sighed, running his fingers through his hair before addressing the class again. "Anyone at all?" Once again he got no response, glancing around the students he gained a small smirk as he saw Ruby paying attention to something under the desk as opposed to his class. "How about you Ruby, do you know any weaknesses?"

Now she was put on the spot, he knew that he hadn't been listening so this would act as an example to the class… "Their limbs tend to be rather gangly, meaning they are easier to damage than the rest of the body, they also lack any form of armour around the back of their necks, meaning it is easy to cause damage there as opposed to the face which is usually armoured."

Now the shoe was on the other foot, he hadn't expected such an exact answer, he thought she would attempt to blag her way through and he would gently reprimand her about not listening, now it appeared as if she wasn't listening because she was already beyond the current lesson. Now all he could do was correct the few flaws in her answer.

"While the limbs are easier to damage you generally have to aim at the back of the knees, the front of the elbows and the wrists, the bones are generally too thick to cut easily otherwise. The limbs also get armour plates fairly quickly as the beowolf grows meaning the older the beowolf, the less effective it becomes." He corrected, walking up to the board and bringing up an image of an alpha beowolf.

 **[Your {Basic Beowolf Knowledge} skill increased by 1.]**

 **You have lost 50 reputation with {Signal Academy First Years}**

 **You have gained 50 reputation with {Signal Academy Faculty}**

Ruby sighed as her reputation with her own class decreased even further. Over the weekend she had finally found her reputation tab and immediately grew embarrassed as she saw some of the descriptions of her relationships.

While her and her Uncle Qrow having a Father/daughter relationship wasn't anything new (Yang once joked that Ruby had two fathers and Qrow immediately began hitting on her Dad as a joke), the news that hers and Yang's relationship was straddling the line between Yang being her sister and surrogate mother was more than a bit embarrassing.

It was the news that her class disliked her, with Rhodey outright hating her that hurt her the most, while she knew it before, seeing it quantified hurt a lot more.

In other news she had discovered more about the party system, there were two types of party, hard and soft, each working differently.

A soft party was made up of people nearby who were working towards a single goal. The party only existed when you were close and it allowed her to share gain experience from their actions. It was an almost completely one-sided arrangement.

A hard party on the other hand was much more involved, up to four people could be in a party, the party did not matter about distance and granted a lesser form of the {Gamer's Mind} perk, allowing them to see nameplates, health bars, aura bars and to share information that that they already knew, like weaknesses and backstories. It also gave an increased rate of learning for any abilities they might have and the ability to open voice chats at a distance.

On the other hand they couldn't use skill books, they didn't gain a specific amount of experience per use, having to level it up naturally and they lacked the mental and emotional defence that Ruby herself had.

Unfortunately it also prevented her from opening a hard party with someone who was more than 50 levels higher than her, meaning she couldn't add her Uncle. That was a bit of a downer but she would deal with it.

There was also a guild option which was basically a much larger party, it required twelve people to start and allowed for a much larger group chat, a semi-permanent form of the {Gamer's Mind} that didn't require them to be in a party. It also allowed members to create their own parties without Ruby's interference.

It also gave a rudimentary shared inventory to all the members allowing for the sharing of items and money between them, with any loot earned by members (other than Ruby or her party members) being placed automatically within the inventory. There was more but she wasn't able to see it until she had a guild of her own.

Now all she needed was people she trusted enough to actually form a party, which was going to take a long time at this rate. She hated being an introvert…

-Line-Break-

 **[Daily Quest - Beowolf Minor Dungeon - Lvl 5 Complete]**

 **Reward - 300 EXP, 100 Lien, Pauldrons of the Beowolf Slayer**

 **[You have gained 2 levels. You are now level 17]**

 **[You now have 10 skill points.]**

"Done." She smirked as the Ursa dissolved, slowly dispersing into nothing more than a pile of loot. "What's my time?" She asked, turning to her Uncle who was looking at his watch.

"37 minutes, since you can get your aura back so quickly now we've really cut down on the time spent just sitting around." He nodded, watching her strap the pauldrons onto her shoulders. "So, that's your third piece of armour, what's the boost on this one?"

Ruby briefly looked down, activating her {observe} ability. "This one gives a boosted chance to stun beowolves when hit in melee." She finished strapping the new piece of armour on before turning to her Uncle. "Before we continue with training can we have a look around, we found a chest last time, I'm wondering if there is anything else."

"Yeah, we're ahead of schedule, we can afford to have a look around, it'll give us some idea about your ability and hey," Qrow nodded in agreement. "maybe we can find something useful. First we should find out how large this 'dungeon' is."

"So, keep walking until we can't walk anymore?" She clarified, getting a nod in return. "Okay, there's the side door over there." She nodded pointing at the firedoor within the auditorium.

"I know, it's not like I've been working here for nearly 12 years." He rolled his eyes, following her to the door and kicking it open. "I've always wanted to do that." He smirked as the door flew off it's hinges. "Alright, let's go to the security fence first. Then we'll see how far it goes beyond it."

They walked mostly in silence, the security fence looming slightly in the distance. It was tall, standing at nearly five meters tall an electrified mesh surrounding the school, warnings resplendent along the perimeter. They had a small ditch dug around on the inside and a smaller, non-electrified fence on the other side of that. It was designed to be able to stop Grimm from attacking the school while preventing the students from getting to the dangerous fence.

As they reached the fences Qrow immediately pulled out his sword, flicking it down into its shotgun configuration before firing at the air just above the fence. A ripple extended across the sky, like a wave across a still pond, spreading across the length of the outer fence. "It looks like it follows the fence the entire way around." He muttered, before looking towards the front of the school. "Let's see if it goes into the car park or just to the fence." He nodded before beginning to walk towards the entrance.

The world was eerie, eerier than she had noticed before. The other two times she had left immediately after killing the boss, the silence surrounding them was unnerving. In real life it was rarely silent, there was always a noise, cars, birds, the thrum of electricity. Even this dungeon **had** noise, the sound of claws scrabbling across the tiles, the sniffling of beowolves and their howls.

Now though, there was nothing. Just her and her Uncle's breathing, their feet crunching gravel, the clink of their weapons and a faint whooshing sound in the distance…

"Do you hear that?" She asked nervously, glancing around while fingering her modulus.

"Yep." He agreed, pulling out his own weapon. "We need to find out what it is."

They stalked forwards, towards the sound, stopping briefly as they neared the corner to the front of the school. The sound had increased in volume now, the whooping sound being accompanied by an almost ethereal hum. Rounding the corner they finally saw the cause.

Floating in the middle of the car park was a small dark ball, it was roughly the size of a golf ball and was primarily black but was tinged with purple, blue and even some green. It was roiling around a single point but seemed contained. "What is that?" Ruby asked nervously, looking at the darkness.

"I don't know." Qrow admitted, getting closer but never touching it. "You're the one with the observe ability." He reminded her softly, getting her to nod before activating the ability.

 **Contained Darkness - A contained point of the power of Darkness, this is a blight against all of existence. Erase it and you will be rewarded.**

 **Erasing Darkness - Throughout your many journeys you will encounter contained Darkness. Upon touching it, the Darkness will be released and will take on the form of a beast, upon defeating the beast the darkness shall be temporarily banished.**

 **But erasing the darkness, that will require more. Upon attempting to erase the darkness you shall be in for a much tougher battle.**

 **You hold the ability to erase it, even if you do not realise it yet. Just as all like you have.**

"What is it on about?" She nervously asked, looking at her stone faced Uncle as her read the shared screen. "And why does it seem like someone else is controlling it." That was what was really shaking her up.

A semblance was the manifestation of your soul, it was a highly personal thing, every semblance (barring a few families) was completely unique to the wielder. It was the sum of everything that made a person special. But if something else was controlling her semblance, then something else was controlling the shape of her soul. That was what was shaking her up.

"I don't know." Qrow admitted readily. "It does seem suspicious and I will look into it. But there are other options as opposed to someone controlling it." He added, looking at the worried girl. "It could be your subconscious, it could be a split personality or maybe just a manifestation of your semblance."

"Most of those sound like I'm crazy…" Ruby slowly replied at his attempts to comfort her.

"Ruby, a semblance being manipulated is completely unheard of. A semblance allowing a person to gain information or a person gaining more personalities are far from unheard of." Qrow replied tiredly. "We'll have a long look at what this is at a later date, for now we have other things to deal with. Like this ball of darkness."

"Should I activate it? The box seemed like it wanted me to activate it." Ruby asked, looking at the man, causing him to sigh and run his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm here if anything goes wrong and it did say you would be rewarded." He agreed, clapping his hand down on her shoulder not letting go. "But I won't be caught outside a barrier this time."

"Okay, let's do this." She agreed, another box popping open in front of her.

 **Quest - The rising Darkness**

 **Banish your first contained Darkness.**

 **Reward - 500 EXP, a unique weapon (first time only)**

 **Failure - Death**

'A unique weapon?' She thought, her eyebrows rising. Shaking her head she accepted the quest before reaching forward and touching the darkness.

It was like a lock shattering, an explosive burst of energy blasted from the contained darkness the ball expanding swiftly, trying to absorb Ruby's hand and arm. She was only saved as Qrow quickly pulled her back, jumping both of them away from the darkness.

The bubbling darkness was letting off an ear piercing whine as it began to undulate and take form. It's form was larger than her, larger than her Uncle as well. It looked like an amalgamation of a bird of prey and a lion, the front looking like a mix between a raven, a falcon and an eagle, the front legs containing large talons that looked like they could rip her apart in one attack. An aura of dark energy surrounded it, flaring dangerously

 **[Unrestrained Darkness]**

 **Griffon Minor - Level 15**

 **5000/5000 Hp**

"5000 hp? That's 10 times what the Ursa had." Ruby squeaked before she was cut off by the screech from the enemy. Quickly she lifted her rifle unloading it towards the beast only to hit nothing as the griffon took off flying high in the air far faster than she could follow.

"A griffon? That could be dangerous." Qrow murmured as he watched it circle outside of the range of his shotguns. "I'll handle it if it gets in close, use your rifle, figure out how far you have to lead it for then take it out." He instructed her, flicking his weapon so it was in it's sword form. "This is an important skill for you to learn, you'll use it against any fast moving enemy."

"Okay." Ruby nodded as her modulus shifted to it's sniper rifle form. "Let's start with a few small shots." She nodded, dumping 82 points (she was trying to put 50 in) of aura into her weapon.

The first round whizzed past it's head harmlessly, missing by nearly a meter, getting the griffon to look down at her threateningly. It banked, aiming towards her and preparing to dive as the second sniper round was fired, slamming into it's flank, the black energy dissipating some of the energy. "Dang it, {Observe}." She yelled annoyed, looking at the creature.

 **[Unrestrained Darkness]**

 **Griffon Minor**

 **Level 15**

 **4975/5000**

 **A portion of the power of Darkness given form, it has taken the form of a Griffon Minor. The energy surrounding it has a dampening effect, halving the effect of energy based effects.**

"Halved?" She squeaked, her nervousness turning to fear, that momentary flash of fear was a mistake.

The wings of the griffon momentarily seized backwards as it prepared, the beast dropping through the air as Ruby fired a third shot that flew through the air where the creature was. All at once it snapped it's wings forward, it's feathers shifting noticeably before more than eight dozen were launched forwards tip first. Quickly she put her aura shield on full before trying to retreat backwards, her Uncle moving in front of her, his sword glinting as he batted the feathers away in a flash of sparks.

The griffon was hovering as it repeatedly fired its feathers, pausing briefly to allow the feathers to reform on its wings before the next flurry came. "Let's try this again." Ruby whispered to herself, steadying her aim, trying to ignore the few feathers that got passed her Uncle to ping off of her arms

 **[Signal Academy Student]**

 **Ruby Rose - Level 17**

 **178/273 HP**

'I need to get to cover after this.' She nodded, raising the scope to her cheek. Lightly touching her finger on the trigger she quickly aimed before swiftly pulling the trigger, releasing her aura from the battery into the dust crystal within her rifle. At that moment everything went wrong.

One of the feathers surged forward, just as the aura hit the crystal within the weapon, striking the weapon with a reverberating screech of rent metal. The sound of cracking crystal was all the warning Ruby had before her hands, chest and face exploded in pain, the gun disintegrating in her hands.

Her ears were completely filled with a numb ringing as her slowly fading vision saw one last thing.

 **[Signal Academy Student]**

 **Ruby Rose - Level 17**

 **0/273 HP**

-Chapter 6 End-


	7. Recovery 1

Ruby Rose Life is a game Chapter 7

Recovery 1

Chapter Start

 _Darkness,_

 _Tis not just a lack of light,_

 _Darkness,_

 _Tis all encompassing,_

 _It which exists in many forms,_

 _Darkness twas created through a child's folly,_

 _Nothing more than two children's bickering taken too far,_

 _Darkness,_

 _It seeks to pervade all he encompasses,_

 _Do not allow it,_

 _The power to purify exists within you,_

 _The last on this world,_

 _Persevere,_

 _It has many faces,_

 _Some beastly,_

 _Some not,_

 _To purify Darkness is your goal,_

 _Correct my folly,_

 _Ruby Rose,_

 _Persevere._

* * *

Pain wracked her entire form as she slowly regained consciousness, her body stiff and unresponsive, every minute twitch causing a spasm of pain to shoot through her. Trying to open her eyes didn't help, her right eye opened to a bright stabbing pain from the brightness, the other eye only saw a solid red colour that quickly faded from her mind as her brain focused on the working eye.

Her fingers wouldn't move, no matter how hard she tried, a burning sensation shooting through the nerves in protest of the attempt. A hand lightly touched down on her right, the action causing her to scream out, the sound barely registering in her ears. Slowly her ears changed from muffled to ringing, as her uncovered eye adjusted.

She was in the infirmary, still in the dungeon but she had been moved from the car park. Her Uncle was standing over her bed saying something but it was drowned out by the ringing. "Status."

 **[Grievously Injured]**

 **Loss of FOV 60% - Seek medical attention**

 **Loss of hearing - 2 minutes remaining**

 **80% loss of movement (Left Arm) - Seek medical attention**

 **40% loss of movement (Right Arm) - Seek medical attention**

 **2nd degree burns (Face and arms) - Seek medical attention**

 **Concussion (Take concussion checks when taking actions) - 27 hours remaining**

'That explains a lot.' She thought before turning to her Uncle who was still trying to speak to her. Shakily she shared the status, specifically about her hearing. 'So the gun exploded, then… nothing.' She thought as she began to feel woozy, she closed her good eye for a moment, causing the nausea to decrease. 'I guess Uncle Qrow killed the Griffon and moved me here.'

Her body shuddered as she tried to move, the jolting pain only increasing as Qrow pushed her back down. 'Why does this hurt so much, all the other pain I've had has disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, but this is sticking around.' She was almost crying as she opened her eye again, focusing on her Uncle who had a rare look of concern on his face.

He looked rough, his clothes were bloody, a giant patch across his chest and traces of blood across his hands. His sleeves were short, having been ripped off to make temporary bandages for her. "Ruby." He said, this time coming through clearly, the ringing in her ears having ceased. "I need you to let us out of the dungeon, we can't get you help before then." His voice was low and hoarse, chock-full of emotion.

"Okay." She croaked out, slowly lifting her right arm in a pained, jerky motion. "{Instant Dungeon: Close}."

 **Concussion Check - D6 roll**

 **Even = Success**

 **Odd = Failure**

 **D6 roll - 5 - Failure**

The moment the failure popped up her body seized, an unnerving cold spread down from her right arm, skating down her lungs and across her heart. It skipped a beat, causing her entire body to freeze for nearly ten seconds.

 **-10 hp**

Her vision was darkening as she regained control of her body, she could tell without looking that her hp was dangerously low again. Her Uncle had grabbed her raised hand as she seized, his eyes were almost boring into hers as he looked down at her, but it was gentle, his hand was cradling hers like it could vanish at any point.

"Ruby!" His voice was panicked as she started breathing again. "Tell me how the technique works, I'll figure it out." He pleaded with her. "This is too dangerous."

"I can do this." Ruby choked out, flexing her fingers. "{Instant Dungeon: Close}"

 **D6 roll - 2 - Success**

The world cracked around her hand, the air around them seeming to gain life, like the world around them was false. Like a small explosion sound returned, the sound of cars picking up children from late activities and the beeping of the various machines around them. "Vejovis!" Qrow yelled, immediately releasing her hand and diving over to the emergency call button.

It was at that point that Ruby's body gave up the ghost, dropping into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

"Ruby!" Taiyang yelled as he burst through the infirmary doors, making a beeline for the bed which Dr. Vejovis was hunched over. He almost regretted it as he saw the bloodied strips of cloth that had been peeled away from her face and body.

"She's incredibly lucky that this isn't worse." Vejovis commented, his voice sounding detached. "As it stands her eye will be fine in three to four weeks, it'll need to be covered until then and cleaned regularly, but I expect it to make a full recovery."

"Her left arm is broken in three places, with a compound fracture just below her wrist." He moved his hand to her cheek inspecting it before carefully opening her mouth. "It'll take about a month to heal after being pinned."

He nodded as he reached to the side to grab one of the curved needles and surgical thread. "The burns will clean up in about a week or so, there will be some scarring, mainly around her eye and on the inside of her left arm, I doubt that there will be any movement issues after it's healed." He quickly tied off the thread one the needle before sinking it into the flesh of her cheek. "The shrapnel is what I'm worried about, one piece has penetrated through her left cheek and is embedded in her right tonsil, I have an ambulance heading down to remove her to hospital, it'll be better to remove the entire tonsil as opposed to trying to remove the shrapnel."

"Otherwise there are some pieces resting near her lungs, they haven't pierced anything important but they'll need to be removed very carefully." He nodded as he finished stitching her cheek. "I estimate she'll be able to go back to school in two to three weeks, depending on how much her aura accelerates her healing. A full recovery will take about a month, maybe a month and a half." He stopped speaking at that, focusing on dealing with the injuries.

"What happened?" Taiyang asked, breathing out harshly before glancing around. "And where's Qrow?"

"According to Professor Branwen they were attacked by a Griffon, while they were fighting it Miss Rose's rifle was hit by a feather attack which caused the dust within it to detonate." He carefully prodded the wound on the side of her neck, pushing it open slightly to observe the shrapnel embedded within. "As for where he is, he left soon after I started treating Miss Rose, he had a disturbed look in his eyes."

"I… I know where he's gone." Taiyang replied, looking at his youngest again. "How long do you think the ambulance will be?"

"It really should be at any time now. I'm just trying to deal with as much as I can before then, I must say Professor Branwen did a good job at stabilising her. As I said things could have been much worse." Vejovis paused briefly as his pager went off glancing at it before sighing. "The ambulance is here and the Headmistress is asking to see me. I have to say that I preferred it when Legate was the Headmaster, he ran a tight ship without half the meddling."

"Normally I would comment on that but I'm just not in the mood right now." Taiyang admitted, brushing his hand against her forehead, taking comfort in the warmth.

"I understand completely." The elder man nodded. "But she'll have to be disappointed, I'll be going to the hospital with Miss Rose. My semblance is the only thing keeping her unconscious and I need to ensure that the dust residue in her wounds is dealt with properly."

"Thank you, I feel better knowing that you're looking after her as opposed to some random doctor." The blond man sighed in relief. Just before the doors were pushed open, a pair of paramedics holding a foldaway stretcher entering the room.

"Ah good, I just finished what I could here. She'll need to be brought into theatre before anything else can be done. There are no signs of spinal injury and the only broken bones are in the arms. " The old doctor told them as he snapped his gloves off, throwing them in the medical waste bin. "I'll just sanitise while you load her up."

The paramedics nodded, obviously used to Vejovis' orders, complying without a moment's hesitation. Swiftly and efficiently they had the stretcher set up next to Ruby's bed and were beginning to transfer her over when a shock of blonde hair bolted into the room, skidding to a stop in front of the bed.

Yang didn't seem to know how she should feel, that was evident to her father as he moved to hold her back. Her face looked lost, like she was about to shatter but her hair was glowing so much it looked more like fire while her eyes were a deep angry scarlet. "Yang, you need to calm down. There's still dust in Ruby's wounds, if your aura sets it off it could kill her." He was being as blunt as possible to get through to her, while she didn't react she obviously understood, allowing her to be moved towards the wall away from the paramedics.

"What happened?" She croaked out, her voice raspy as she forced out the words, her eyes never moving from the girl as she was placed on the stretcher.

"I'll tell you on the way to the hospital, just try to calm down." He soothed her, watching as Ruby was wheeled out of the room. "Now Vejovis will be in the ambulance with her, we'll be following behind."

He was interrupted from speaking further by Vejovis walking away from the sink, rubbing something that smelled distinctly of alcohol into his hands. "Professor Xiao Long, once we've ascertained Miss Rose's safety I must insist on you finding Professor Branwen. In his state he'll be attracting the grimm and while I have no doubt that he can look after himself, even the greatest of cliffs can be taken down by enough waves."

"Yeah, I'll go find him after Ruby's out of surgery." Taiyang agreed with a nod, releasing Yang as they began to follow the man towards the front of the school. "I'm parked in my usual spot so we'll split off here. We'll see you guys at the hospital." He nodded, gently pulling Yang away from where she was following the paramedics. "The sooner we get to the car the sooner we'll get to the hospital. Let's go."

* * *

The cliffside was barren, the recent cold weather and the layer of fallen leaves having smothered the grass and the previous night's heavy wind removing said layer. The only thing that stood out was a single raised stone, standing in defiance to the desolate dirt.

Summer Rose

Thus Kindly I Scatter

"Qrow!" Taiyang's voice echoed from the tree's,the rustling of the branches signaling his arrival. "Qrow I know you're here, I can smell the whiskey." He yelled, pausing briefly as he spotted the grave marker. Letting out a sigh he stared at the ground in front finding eight small marks in the dirt within a larger indentation.

"Where are you now?" He sighed, glancing around the area. 'He won't have gone too far, he's probably waiting for me to leave before coming back out.' "Qrow, c'mon. Ruby's going to be fine. She's had her surgery, it went off without a hitch, she'll be fine." He yelled out to the trees, knowing that he was somewhere close by.

A soft growl echoed out of the woods as a beowolf slunk out, sniffing the air as it observed the area. 'They're probably looking for Qrow.' He thought to himself as it let out a howl. In less than ten seconds an entire pack had appeared at the treeline, snarling as the larger one stalked towards him. 'But they found me! Their mistake.'

Letting out a small huff he began walking away from the grave marker, further down the cliff. The beowolves followed, slowly circling the pack around him travelling until he was happy with the distance. There were dozens of beowolves surrounding him and the shaking of the trees showed far larger grimm were waiting in the wings. "Oh my, there are so many grimm, however am I supposed to fight them all on my own?" He asked in a sotto voce as the grimm tensed to charge. One beowolf taking the lead and striding up to the man snarling in confusion at the lack of fear in the man.

The grimm's breath was foul, stinking of an unearthly combination of corruption and disease, his response was as quick as it was surprising. Quick as a flash his hand was on top of the beast's head and with a flick of his wrist a snap echoed through the area, the body dissipating before it hit the ground. "Oh my, now how did that happen?" He mimed as the beowolves snarls turned into roars.

Quick as a flash he kicked off the ground, flipping through the air before landing in a heel stomp, crushing the head of the single alpha, the ground caving in slightly, causing the surrounding beowolves to stumble. Quick as a flash he pivoted on the ball of his foot, flinging his other leg out, catching a beowolf on his foot before dragging it around, scooping up more and slamming the down in a pile. This was finished by a single punch into the mass of Grimm, sending them flying off, dissolving as they flew.

The next group were somewhat smarter, charging him while a row of them bombarded him with stones, there were also a group of larger beowolves, ones on the cusp of becoming alpha, that were hanging back waiting for the right time to strike. Unfortunately for them Tai was much too skilled for basic tactics like that to work.

Using his right foot as a pivot he turned, snatching some of the stones out of the air before releasing them at the charging line. The attack did the trick, the rocks thundering into the heads of the wolven grimm, half the group falling immediately, skidding as they died, knocking several of the compatriots off their feet as they did so.

Two members of the line reached him, roaring in bloodlust as they swung towards his head, no longer acting in tandem. Ducking beneath the swings, his feet skidding slightly in the dirt as he moved, before he exploded upwards in an uppercut, a loud crack sounding before he reached around and grabbed the other beowolf by the throat and hauling it in the way of another volley of stones.

Quickly he closed the distance, using the beowolf as a shield against the flurry, several cracks sounding before he reached the line, the grimm-shield dissolving in his hands. A short, explosive combo ended the lives of the throwers before he had to jump backwards to avoid the faux-alphas.

"Oh my, whatever shall I do, there's just so many!" He exclaimed dramatically, fanning himself as he stared around. The larger grimm had revealed themselves, six King Taijitu had emerged from the trees, their fangs dripping poison as they zoned in on him, all twelve heads focusing intently. "However could I fight against such impossible odds." As if provoked by his words the lead Taijitu charged forwards, fangs glistening.

It was over immediately, the black snake head fell from the body, a vacuum blade flying past in a deadly arc. Instantly it was followed by a black and white blur which beheaded the white end of the serpentine grimm. "Fine, we'll talk." Qrow spoke in a monotone as he landed across from Tai.

He was a mess, his clothes were bloodsoaked, a massive swathe across his chest from where he had been carrying Ruby. There was several patches of blood staining his stubble and his eyes looked dead, like he was acting on autopilot. The smell of whiskey had increased dramatically just from his presence, overwhelming even the blood that clung to him. 'Dammit Qrow, why do you do this to yourself.' Tai sighed before meeting Qrow's eyes, his previous joviality fading away. "Let's clean up first, then we'll talk." He nodded, turning back to the grimm. "I think we both have some… emotions to work off."

As one they moved.

The grimm fell.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault Qrow." The sun was almost fully set now, the last few vermillion rays peeking over the horizon leaving the fragmented moon dominating the starry sky. The marker stood against the horizon, seeming to absorb the last few rays, making the stone have a red tinge.

"It was," Qrow disagreed from where he was sat, his legs crossed with his elbows resting on his knees, his fingers entwined in front of his mouth. "We both know it, don't even try to deny it. My bloody semblance strikes again, leaving yet another person lying in a pool of their own blood."

The cliffside was near silent, only the whistling of the wind through the barren trees could be heard. The cawing of a bird pierced the silence, followed by a flurry of wings as four crows took flight. "Ruby's alive, she's going to make a full recovery." Tai spoke softly his voice cracking slightly. "She'll have scars, scars that'll be there for her entire life but she'll be fine."

"This time." Qrow spoke before taking a draw of his flask. "She'll be fine this time."

"Don't give me that, we're huntsman." The blond's eyes rolled as he spoke. "You know as well as I do that this shit happens. People get hurt like this everyday without you around, this is just one of those. You would never hurt Ruby, so this was just normal bad luck… and yes, contrary to what you believe, bad luck does exist outside of your semblance."

They sat in silence after that, the sun finally vanishing, leaving them alone in the darkness with only the moon and stars for company. The silence stretched uncomfortably between them as Qrow just stared blankly at Summer's grave, causing Tai to sigh. "Alright, you're obviously not listening, so cheer up, get showered and come visit Ruby with me or I'll put you in the bed next to her." He declared, leaping to his feet and cracking his knuckles.

"Really Tai? You're going to start a fight with me in front of your wife's grave?" Qrow responded incredulously, rolling backwards and to his feet as the blond threw a kick where his head had been a moment previously.

"If Summer was here she would have already started beating you up." He retorted before sliding forward, throwing a jab at Qrow's face. He almost flowed out of the way, as he twisted his body, his hand slapping away the follow up punch. "Now either buck up or let me hit you."

"You're seriously going to do this?" The only response to Qrow's question was an explosive combo of punches and kicks that kept Qrow on the back foot, causing him to let some of the less damaging attacks through. "I don't want to fight."

The only response was Taiyang increasing his speed, the attacks coming faster and harder. "You could end this at any time, just stop being an idiot."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." He shot back, using the recovery from a roundhouse kick to leap out of range. "Seriously Tai, stop it."

"Then stop the pity party and let's go already." Taiyang had stepped back into a neutral stance, ready to either stop or to burst forward again. His eyes softened as he took in his reluctant countenance. "If you were to start avoiding Ruby it would kill her, it would hurt her far worse than these injuries. C'mon Qrow, as much as she calls you her Uncle we both know that she sees you as a father, probably more than me." He raised his hand to cut off any protests. "Don't, just don't. We both know it's true, I wasn't a father to either of them after Summer died, I was too caught up with my own grief. You're the one who raised them, not me."

"Tai…" He tried to cut in but the blond was having none of it.

"Just shut up, sober up and come with me to the hospital." He let out a harsh breath, pointing back towards the island town. "Please Qrow."

"Fine." Qrow breathed out. "Fine, you win. I'll go get a shower and we'll go see Ruby."

"Great." Relief was evident in Tai's voice at the admission, his shoulders slumping before he straightened up again. "And Qrow, afterwards we're going to have a long discussion. I want to know everything, and I mean everything."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Qrow conceded slumping down. "I'll tell you everything to do with Ruby." At the small glint that appeared in Taiyang's eyes he cut him off with a gesture of his hand. "I can't tell you everything, a lot of it only Ozpin can tell people but I'll tell you everything else."

"I guess that'll do." He let out the breath he had been holding, unclenching his fist. "Go, I'll see you back at the house in an hour. I… have some things I need to say." He glanced back at the grave before looking back at him.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in an hour." He nodded before turning around and strolling into the trees, a moment later a crow's cawing sounded, a black shape vanishing into the night.

Nodding to himself Taiyang swung around softly before lowering himself down. "Hey Summer, it's been awhile."

-CHAPTER 7 END-

Authors note - This one kicked my ass. This chapter was so hard for me to finish, sorry if it feels rushed but here it is.

Thanks for reading everyone.


	8. Alone

Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY it is owned by Rooster Teeth.

-Chapter 8 Start-

"It's itchy."

"Well that's too bad."

"C'mon my nose is itching, scratch it."

"Nope, I don't feel like it."

"Yang scratch my nose, I can't do it myself."

"Well you should have thought of that before you broke both of your arms."

"Yang!"

"C'mon Ruby, it's been a week, you should be used to it by now."

"You can't get used to an itchy nose. Now scratch it."

"Nope."

The Patch Island Hospital had been home to similar arguments for the past week, the blonde and her younger sister had been switching between benign bickering and genuinely adorable sappy moments. It was a source of constant amusement to those on the ward and neither seemed to care.

 **[You have used the {Guilt} skill on Yang Xiao Long]**

"Gah, not the puppy dog eyes. Anything but that." Came the almost mournful wail from the room. "Fine, I'll scratch your nose."

 **[Your {Guilt} skill has levelled up by 1]**

 **[Due to your manipulations you have gained 1 Chr]**

This was also a common outcome of their bickering, the little sister always beat out the older one. It really seemed that the younger sister was starting as many of the small arguments as she could, no one fully knew why but they supposed it could be boredom.

It was as Yang was standing up to scratch Ruby's nose that Dr Bismuth entered, shaking his head at the argument he had interrupted. "Okay Ruby, I just need to check you over and we should be able to discharge you." He said as he walked in, glancing at his scroll before looking at the girl.

She was still covered in bandages, the most prominent being a patch of gauze completely covering her left eye and a patch covering the centre of her left cheek. Her hair was lopsided, the hair on the left side of her face having been kept cleanly shaven to expose the cuts coating that part of her head.

Her arms were both in casts, a short cast that went just past the elbow covered her right arm the light cast being coloured red. Her left arm, on the other hand, was in a heavier cast, covering her entire arm and being in an immobiliser it was obviously much more heavily injured.

"Alright, after I've checked over your lacerations and checked your eye we'll just need to do some x-rays and you should be fine to leave. We may even be able to replace the cast on your right arm with a splint." The doctor was really chipper as he spoke, jotting down a few more notes before facing her fully. "Now how would you say you're doing?"

The girl glanced to the left briefly, seeming to look into mid-air before looking back. "I'm fine, my right arm's about half healed, the left arm is about a quarter healed and the eye has about three weeks left."

"We'll see." He chuckled, noting down her response as positive before reaching forward and inspecting the fading cuts on the side of her head. "Well these are just about healed, we can let your hair regrow now."

"Well that's great, the bald spot looks so weird." Yang nodded from where she was sat, grinning mischievously. "I was half tempted to shave all her hair off just to make it even."

"If you did that I would have done the same to you." Ruby warned with a glare.

"You wouldn't dare." Yang gasped, grabbing her own hair, almost caressing her right bang.

"Wouldn't I?" She replied raising an eyebrow towards her sister.

"Okay, that's enough of that. I need to check your eye and I can't do that if you're moving around." The doctor admonished her, reaching towards the gauze over her eye, pulling out small torch as he did. "Now I want you to keep your eye closed until I say so." He said flicking it on and shining it at the eyelid, the light making her see orange. "Okay, the skin on your eyelid is regrowing slowly but there will be a scar covering it. Open your eye."

The light stung as it struck her cornea, the light cascading through the lens and filling her eye with light for the first time in a week. The world seemed blurry, indistinct and just plain wrong, a blotchy mess of colours as opposed to the crisp vision she was used to. "Okay, that's healing well, I'd say you were right on how long it's going to take. Do we have a budding doctor here?"

"I want to be a huntress and knowing field medicine will only help that." She shrugged as the torch was shut off and the doctor reached for towards a cart, pulling something out of a drawer.

"Alright, I need you to leave this eyepatch on, only removing it to use an eyebath. I'll tell your father all the details when he comes to pick you up." The eyepatch was a plain white, with an elasticated top and bottom band, it was positioned on her head, the bands snapping slightly as he removed his hands. "Now we just need to do some x-rays and you should be good to go."

"What time should she be getting out?" Yang asked from her seat, peering curiously at the doctor. She had pulled out a scroll and was obviously waiting to message her father.

"If all goes well, I expect she'll be discharged at about three o'clock." Bismuth replied, standing up and grabbing a wheelchair that was folded up against the wall. "I don't see why there would be any issues, everything is healing well."

A small beep diverted Yang's attention back to the scroll. "Well that's good, Dad says he'll be here at two. Whereas I have to get to school, I only have the morning off." Turning to Ruby she gave a smile. "I'll see you off to the X-rays but then I'll have to go. Professor Scathach is just waiting for me to trip up."

Ruby began to nod before swinging her head towards her sister. "Wait, why's Professor Scathach waiting for you to trip up?" She blurted out getting a lazy wave of the hand in response.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important." She waved it off, jumping to her feet as the doctor moved over to Ruby. "I guess I'll wait outside while you remove her tubes." She said slightly awkwardly before moving out of the door.

A beep emanated from the doctors pager, he glanced down at it before sighing. "I'll have to call a nurse in to transfer you over to x-ray, I'll be back later with your results." He said before reaching over and pushing a button on the wall, he waited for a few moments before a strange clacking noise filled the air before the door opened. The woman who entered looked normal enough, at least until you looked lower down, in place of normal legs were long, thin, slightly scaly, they split into four long toes, three in the front and one at the back, long talons extending from them, explaining the noise. The nurse had brown hair with brown eyes accenting them. "Yes Doctor Bismuth."

 **[Nurse]**

 **Teal Scarlatina - Lvl 8**

"Ah, Nurse Scarlatina," He said as she walked in, waving his pager. "Could you prepare Ruby for and transfer her to X-ray, I've been called away."

"Of course Doctor." She nodded before moving forward and taking a look at the clipboard, her feet clinking against the floor. Now that she was closer Ruby could see an interesting type of shoes on her feet, they were metal plated, covering her talons, the rest of her foot was covered in flexible black leather, laced on top of her toes. "Now, I need to remove your catheter, and your IV drips." She said sweetly, as the door closed, Dr. Bismuth having left. She moved over to Ruby, pulling off her blanket. "This will pinch a bit."

It pinched, it pinched a lot.

* * *

"Once your Uncle's back we're going to be having a talk." Taiyang said as he pulled onto the road to their house, it was one and a half miles long from where it started to their house with several smaller roads branching off to other houses and cabins. "You're not in trouble but we really need to discuss this."

"Wait, back? Where's Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked from the other front seat. She was dressed in a light red spaghetti strap top and a knee length skirt, her right arm was now in a splint as opposed to a cast.

Her father was quiet for a moment, just shifting the cars gears before minutely shaking his head. "It's nothing serious, he just had to go up to Beacon to talk to the Headmaster." He said slightly strained, getting a frown in response. Noticing her expression he adopted a slightly chastised look. "I'm not annoyed with your Uncle, I'm annoyed with something he told me." He reassured her, turning back to the road.

"What was it?" She asked, staring at him with a serious look.

"That doesn't matter right now." He shook his head without looking at her. "That's a conversation for another time."

The car lapsed into silence, just the quiet rumbling of the engine and the slight echo of the wind outside the car. The silence was more than slightly awkward, like there should be a cough every now and then.

"Well we'll worry about that chat when your Uncle's back." His expression slowly changed from solemn, his lips tilting up slowly. "For now you should be worried about your surprise."

In an instant Ruby's entire body changed, she straightened up and twisted almost unnaturally fast towards her father. "Surprise, you've got me a surprise? What is it?" In response her father just chuckled as he pulled the car around to their house, parking in the garage. "Is it a gun?"

"No, no guns, not for a good long while." Taiwan almost barked suddenly, before cringing as he realised what had happened. "I'm sorry just, not for now. We'll look again when it's time for you to build a weapon."

"Then what's my surprise?" She almost chirped, before suddenly swinging her head to look at a pop-up.

 **Quest - Guess The Surprise**

 **Your Father has a surprise for you. You have 3 attempts to guess what it is before you enter the house.**

 **2 Attempts Remaining**

 **Success - A new skill, 1000 EXP for the new skill**

 **Failure - A new skill**

Taiyang raised his eyebrow as she swung her head, before something clicked. "This is something to do with your semblance isn't it." He smirked slightly as her head swung around to look at him. "Your Uncle told me about your semblance after you were injured, that's something else we'll be talking about." Her eyes widened with dread momentarily before he cut everything off by messing up her hair. "Now what was that about?"

"It gave me a quest to figure out what my surprise is, I've got two more guesses. I'll get a bonus for guessing it." She admitted sheepishly as she reached over and tried to undo her seat belt, her splint getting in the way.

Giving a small chuckle he reached over and released her belt, before reaching over and opening her door. "Well what's your second guess then?"

"Umm, a sword?" She said watching the attempts go down to one and her father to shake his head.

"You and your weapons." He opened his own door, removing his seat belt and stepping out. "It isn't a weapon or a piece of armour." Locking the car he moved over to Ruby's side of the car, helping her out of her seat. "Now what is your final guess."

"Umm." She walked just outside of the garage, stopping as her father closed the door, locking the car away. He turned around, smiling at her briefly before they began to walk to the front door. "I don't know." She was frowning, thinking quite hard. "I have no idea."

"C'mon, just take a guess." He responded, grinning at her. "It doesn't matter if it's a stupid guess or not."

"Umm, a puppy?" At that moment two things happened.

First, Taiyang stumbled, missing his step.

Second, a pop-up blinked into existence in front of her face.

 **Quest Success**

 **Learned {Animal Training} skill.**

 **{Animal Training} levelled up to** lvl **5**

The squeal that emanated from her mouth was painfully loud, causing a high pitched barking to sound from inside the house. In a moment she had started running skidding to the door. "Open it, open it, open it." She started chanting, almost dancing in front of the door. In a moment he had caught up, fishing out his key and opened the door, his mouth dropping as he looked inside.

There were scraps of carpet everywhere, wood was lying shattered over the floor with the tables and the television table lying on their sides. There were bits of sponge surrounding the sofa with a hole in the center, a being covered in black and white fur was filling the hole. "I really should have seen this coming." Taiyang almost choked out, gritting his teeth.

 **[Puppy]**

 **Unnamed Corgi - Lvl 1**

* * *

"I'm going to name you… Zwei." Ruby announced, scratching the puppy on the head. It was several hours after Ruby was discharged, both Yang and Qrow had come back, Qrow having picked up Yang after his meeting, just arriving as Taiyang finished cleaning up most of the room, Ruby sitting on the armchair with the new puppy on her lap.

 **[Puppy]**

 **Zwei - Lvl 1**

"Such an imaginative name." Yang drawled, scratching Ein's head as she sat on the floor. "Naming him Two when we already have a dog called One."

"We have a theme going." Ruby defended her choice, her fingers running through his fur.

"Whatever his name, we'd better not have a repeat of this." The blond man groused, rubbing his shoulder. "Hey Yang, could you take Eins and Zwei for a walk? They've been in the house all day, it's only luck that Zwei hasn't gone to the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take the dogs out to crap." She grinned as Tai's smile grew tight, even as Qrow chuckled. She stood up and stretched, before moving over to the breakfast bar and grabbing both leads. Eins immediately ran over to her, sitting down at her feet, wagging his tail. "I'll be back in like an hour." She said, clipping onto his collar before walking over to Zwei and clipping onto his collar, picking up the puppy.

"Take your gauntlets and your scroll." Qrow reminded her, reaching to the table next to him and picking up the metal shot-gauntlets.

"Yeah yeah." She replied, grabbing the gauntlets and snapping them on her wrist. "See you in a bit." She waved, moving over to the door, basically dragging Zwei. After the door closed behind her the tone of the room changed.

"So, I think we have a lot to talk about." Tai breathed out kind of harshly. Qrow moved from where he had been leaning against a wall to move behind Ruby. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Qrow placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "It was my call Tai, she came to me first and I decided to keep it quiet. If people found out about it there would be trouble, I decided that as few people as possible should know."

"Do you really think I would tell anyone about something potentially dangerous like this?" He retorted, his stress coming out.

"I thought you'd freak out." Ruby admitted, scratching her nose.

"And I wanted to talk to Ozpin first." Qrow sighed, pulling out his flask. "After that it had been a week and…" He let it hang, taking a long draw on his flask.

Rubbing his eyes Tai looked between the two. "Explain the semblance." He waved his hand.

"I've already told you what it is." Qrow fired at the man.

"Just, explain it again. Please." Taiyang almost spat the sentence, staring at Qrow fiercely. Ruby decided to speak up for him, squirming slightly as she spoke.

"My semblance is called 'The Gamer', it allows me to treat my life as a video game. I can see my health, my aura, how much energy I have. It makes it easier to learn things and I can do things on autopilot." She began, pausing as Qrow snapped his attention to her at that last point. "When I know how to do it I don't need to think about it, I can just activate and my body does it without my input. I was in first aid class and when we were learning CPR I was able to do the compressions and breathing at the exact rate we were told to aim for."

"That explains the aura bolt." He murmured, shaking his head at Ruby's quizzical gaze. "That's something for another time. Carry on."

"It also gives me quests, loot, create groups and it allows me to see how strong others are compared to me." She swallowed briefly, meeting her father's eyes. "I can also learn abilities from books by absorbing the books. That allowed me to learn my {Instant Dungeon} ability, I was hurt in one of those." She stopped talking at that, hesitating and looking down at her lap.

"She forgot to mention the fact that she can collect pieces of Grimm, her instant dungeons seem to create proto-grimm and she can create armour with anti-grimm passive abilities," Qrow added before taking a swig from his flask again. "If the wrong people find out about her semblance it could cause a lot of trouble. I need to keep her on the down low while simultaneously getting her as powerful as possible, as quickly as possible."

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound being a creaking by the window. "Who's been looking into Ruby?" There was a hint of venom in Taiyang's voice at this question.

"So far only one person has been sniffing around, I'd like to keep it that way." Qrow responded, pausing at Tai's glare from the non-answer. "Fine, so far I've only caught her sniffing around. She spent about a week following Ruby after Ruby had unlocked her semblance, I confronted her but… you know how Raven is."

A small squeak sounded from outside the window causing Qrow to immediately dash forward his hand flashing down to below the window sill. "Ow, Uncle Qrow that's my hair." Yang's voice echoed from outside as he pulled her into view, his knuckles almost white from how tightly he was gripping.

"Inside, now." He growled, pointing to the door before letting go, Yang landing with a thud outside the window. He immediately walked over to the door wrenching it open and ushering the blonde inside, the dogs following on her heels. "Over by your father."

The blonde walked sheepishly over to the sofa, planting herself as far from her father as she could. The middle being taken by Zwei, who dived into the hole that was in the cushion, his head poking from the top. The sound of the window clicking shut echoed around the quiet room, Qrow stalking back over to Ruby. "What did you hear?"

Rubbing her scalp she tried to glare back at Qrow but was quickly cowed by his gaze. "I just wanted to know why you were being so secretive about Ruby."

"And you didn't think that there was a reason for that? What did you hear?" Qrow snarked back, before returning to his original question.

"Ruby has a crazy video game semblance, people could be after her and my mother was watching her." She listed off, eyes sharpening at the last point, almost turning hungry as she stared at her Uncle.

"That's not a good thing Yang!" He snapped back, just an octave below yelling. "It's a bad thing, a very bad thing."

As he opened his mouth to continue speaking he was cut off by an almost barking shout from next to Yang. "Qrow." Taiyang gave a warning glare, staring down his sworn brother. "That's enough."

"She needs to know Tai, you are getting on to me about the dangers Ruby could be facing but you want me to ignore the greatest threat Yang faces, the threat she seems determined to run into headfirst." He fired back, moving from beside Ruby in an almost aggressive manner, frustration evident.

"She's my daughter Qrow, it's my decision." The blond almost snarled back at him, his left hand gripping the arm of his chair, his feet turning slightly so his weight was settled on the balls of his feet.

"And she's my niece, my goddaughter and this is my fucked up family we're talking about." He spat out, stalking the distance to stand over Taiyang. "She needs to know, otherwise she'll either be walking an incredibly dark path or to her death."

"Girls, leave. Your Uncle and I need a chat." Tai ground out, glaring up at the red eyed man.

"Yang you stay. I'm done with staying quiet, I'm going to tell you all about your mother." He promised ignoring the glare Taiyang was throwing at him. "You won't like what I have to say but you need to hear it."

"Qrow." The man almost whispered, looking pathetically up at him

"She needs to know Tai. We almost lost Ruby to a threat we didn't understand, let's not lose Yang to a threat we do know about." He beseeched the man, kneeling down in front of him. "Please Tai, you know I'm right. I understand why you don't want to but you know why we have to."

The room was silent as Tai just stared at Qrow before finally speaking. "Ruby, please go to your room. No eavesdropping."

"Okay." She nodded, standing up slowly, pain lancing through her body but fading almost as quickly. "C'mon Eins, Zwei." The older dog almost immediately jumped up, trotting over to her, the puppy only seeming to be following it's elder.

She walked stiffly over to the stairs, glancing back at the tense scene briefly before walking up the stairs, hearing only a few words before she left the room.

"I suppose we should start with the Branwen Clan."

* * *

Nearly two hours later Yang slowly entered their shared bedroom, flopping down wordlessly onto her bed. She ignored the puppy that dived onto her stomach, just lying there even as Eins started snuffling at her hand. "Yang, are you..?"

"A bandit." The blonde cut her sister off, her voice sounding raspy and quiet. "My mother's a bandit… a thief, a murderer." Ruby opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a wet sniff. "She never intended to stay, she wasn't coerced into leaving."

She was silent for a time, Ruby sitting on her bed awkwardly as her sister grabbed a pillow and buried her face it. "W-what did Uncle Qrow tell you?"

Yang pulled the pillow off her face, moving it to her side but keeping it clutched in her hand. "The Branwen Clan are a group of bandits over on Anima, they raid and destroy towns and villages over there. About eighteen years ago the huntsman started cracking down on them, they couldn't raid as easily as they could before so they came up with a plan. There were a pair of twins who were about the right age for huntsman training, so they sent them to Beacon to learn from huntsman so they could kill any huntsman the clan came across."

"Because of the different continents barely anyone knew who the Branwen were and those who did thought they were defectors." She let out a large sniff that was closer to a snort before continuing. "So the twins were placed on a team, Team STRQ. They went through Beacon, the brother growing closer to the team, growing to care more for the team than his bandit family."

"Eventually they graduated, went on missions to learn how the huntsman acted and then the time came for the twins to return to the bandit camp, only to discover that the sister was pregnant because of a 'short-lived' relationship with the other man on their team." She growled at the words short-lived, her fists clenching. "She originally was going to get rid of the child but the rest of the team convinced her to keep it, the child was born months later and the new mother decided that then was the time for the twins to return to the clan."

"Only the brother didn't want to return, he'd fallen in love with the life of a huntsman, he loved his team and he didn't want to return to being a killer and a thief. He tried to convince his sister to stay, to build a life for herself with her daughter. The sister didn't like that."

"She declared her brother a traitor and immediately set about trying to kill him, but she was weakened from the childbirth and her brother easily overpowered her. But he was unable to bring himself to kill his sister so he let her go, she left the team, her oaths as a huntress and her unnamed newborn behind to return to the bandit clan where she's been slaughtering her way through the villages of Anima ever since."

She went silent, shaking slightly on her bed, her hands white from how tight her hands were clenched.

 **774/780 Hp**

Several beads of blood began to well from inside of her fist, dripping down onto the bed, Eins whining at the scent of the blood. "I'm the daughter of a murderer, I wasn't supposed to be born and her plan was always to abandon me." Her hands slowly unclenched as she spoke her voice going from angry to heartbroken. "I used to tell myself that she left for a reason. That there was some threat or something that made her leave, I guess I'm just an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Ruby was up on her feet, hobbling over to her side. She reached forward with her right hand, putting it in Yang's hand. "You're my sister, the sister who basically raised me when Dad couldn't."

Yang tried to speak but was cut off by Ruby who was getting on a roll. "That woman might be your Mother but she's not your Mom. We have the same Mom, Summer Rose was the woman who raised you, she was the one who called you her daughter. Let's be honest, she was more your Mom than mine."

"No, I barely remember what she looked like, the most I remember is that she was good at making cookies." She interrupted Yang's shocked arguments at her statement. "I'm your sister, Summer Rose is our Mom, Taiyang Xiao-long is our Dad and Qrow Branwen is our Uncle. That's our family, not a woman who ran away the first moment she could."

"I just don't want to be abandoned again." She whispered back, staring up at the ceiling. "After Mom died Dad was either focused on his work or drinking, Uncle Qrow was off on missions and you couldn't talk, I was alone. I don't want to be alone." She sounded truly pitiful, an unusual state for the almost eternally sunny blonde. The room was silent for a few minutes after that declaration before a pinging noise caused Yang to startle.

 **[Ruby Rose has invited you to a party]**

 **Join?**

 **Y/N**

"Ruby?" She looked over at her sister, a small nod being the only reply. Swallowing she turned back to the impossible floating screen before her eyes, reaching out and pressing the Y.

 **[Initializing Party Interface]**

 **[Formatting To Individual]**

 **Yang Xiao Long gained the {Gamer's Mind(False)} skill**

 **Yang Xiao Long gained the {Gamer's Body(False)} skill**

 **Ruby Rose set as party leader**

 **Yang Xiao Long has joined the party**

 **Party Chat Available**

" _Does this work?_ " A smaller grey box appeared in front of Yang's eyes bearing the question, her eyes snapping over to Ruby who was surrounded by half a dozen screens, a duplicate grey one sitting front and centre. Ruby nodded towards the message screen smiling all the while.

There was a small message button at the bottom of the screen, a glowing speech bubble sitting idly there. She shakily reached out causing the button to depress, the screen shifting to expand, a keyboard appearing on the screen. " _Hello._ " She typed, her finger quickly retracting as the message was sent. She heard a small ding from over near Ruby as the message arrived.

"You can message me whenever you want, we can see how we are, where we are and how healthy we are." She listed off, beaming towards her sister before her face softened. "You're not alone, I won't let you be alone." Yang's face said everything to what that meant for her.

 **[Your reputation with Yang Xiao Long is {MAXED}]**

Yeah, that too.

-Chapter 8 end-

Author's Note

Merry Christmas.

Here's your present.

I'm sorry it took so long but it's been a rough few months with a death in the family and the resulting grief and depression. It made it really hard to make myself write. But here it is.

The chapter is finished as of 23:57 on Christmas Eve.

Please Review and leave constructive criticism, I can't improve my writing without it.

Thank you all for sticking with me,

It means so much.

Thank you.


	9. The Talons

Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY

The Talons

-Chapter 9 start-

 _YANG - THIS IS SO BORING!1!_

 _RUBY - What class are you in?_

 _YANG - Grimm Studies, since Dad's at home with you Scathach is running the class, I can't do anything because she's just looking for an excuse._

 _RUBY - What is that about anyway? Dad won't tell me._

 _YANG - I'll tell you later._

 _RUBY - That's what you always say._

 _YANG XIAO-LONG HAS BEEN SET TO BUSY_

 _RUBY - Yang?_

 _Hello?_

 _Anyone there?_

 _YANG - Dammit she noticed that I was typing on something and she took my scroll, I'll talk to you after this class._

 _RUBY - Alright, I'll talk to you later Sis._

* * *

"Now what am I going to do?" Ruby sighed as she dismissed the window, the screen disappearing into the now ever-present portrait of Yang. Three bars came off from the side, coloured red, blue and green, representing Hp, Ap and Sp. It was almost exactly like a party icon in a game, though she supposed she shouldn't be surprised at that.

Glancing to her side she spotted the pile of textbooks her sister had given her a few days before, all the second year textbooks as well as several first aid books. Ruby had mentioned that she could grind levels by studying and Yang had pulled out all the books she didn't need anymore. She had gained nearly 50 levels in her various subjects, each going up by 5-10 levels.

Her intelligence had increased by 6 over the past week, getting her to 26 and unlocking her a new ability.

 **{Trained Aura (Basic)} (Passive) [MAX]**

 **[Your Aura has grown more potent. Ap*2]**

 **1560\1560 Ap**

That was definitely a welcome skill, even if it caused her father to panic when she told him about her Aura suddenly doubling.

Apparently a person's Aura increasing at the rate Ruby's did usually led to an Auric Collapse, a state where the Aura begins to overload the body and mind and cause damage to the person. It can cause the mind to degrade, the body to collapse and even cause death.

After that she had spent an entire day being watched by her father, being unable to even study because it would only increase her aura even more. She couldn't work out because of her injuries, she couldn't study because of her father and the only thing on TV was daytime talk shows that made her want to rip out her remaining hair. So she took to trying to train Zwei, with mixed results.

Good news, she gained 3 levels in her {Animal Training} skill.

Bad news, he only listened to her about 1/10 of the time and even then it was just sitting.

More good news, all the skill ups had caused her to level up. She was now level 18, by a single experience point. Literally only 1.

Bad news, her father had noticed her looking towards the books and was now confiscating them.

"Ugh, you have to be the only father who stops their child from studying." She whined, looking away with a pout. A small chuckle being the only response as he placed the books out of her reach.

"You have to be one of the only children who defaults to studying." He retorted, walking back over to her and sitting on the sofa next to her. "It's just until I'm certain that your aura isn't going to cause any harm." He tried to placate her, picking up the TV remote and putting the news on. "Let's just watch the news."

With a click of a button the small hub activated, a light streaming from the top, projecting a hologram into the air. The image flickered before suddenly turning a deep blue that lightened the further up it went. Suddenly it flicked to an image of a group of faunus with picket signs in front of the Schnee Dust Company Mistral Distribution Headquarters.

"With the leadership change still ongoing within the White Fang tensions are high, with a schism building up between two halves, the half who want the current High Leader Ghira Belladonna to remain in power and the other half who want power to be fully handed to the more militant Sienna Khan." A male voice spoke calmly over the image. "Violence once more broke out at what should have been a peaceful protest after a brick was thrown into the protesters hitting one of the younger protesters. It was quelled swiftly by Belladonna but this is the third Civil Rights Protest in a row that has ended in violence causing concern over the next planned protest in Vale. The next protest will be at the Schnee Dust Company's Vale Distribution Headquarters on June 4th."

"Thanks Cyril, now we go over to April with the weather." The voice of Lisa Lavender spoke as the piece ended, changing over to a map of Vale and the surrounding areas.

 **[Event added to Journal]**

"Wait." Ruby blinked, getting her father to look at her as she looked at thin air. "{Journal}."

A new screen appeared containing nearly a dozen tabs with sub tabs beneath them. "{Help Journal}." She intoned hoping to get some more information, she was rewarded with another pop-up.

 **This is the Journal, it is the repository of all the information you have recorded with the {Gamer}.**

 **The Journal is split into sections that cover the main information stored within. Events, Character Bio's, Enemy Bio's, Equipment Bio's, Item Bio's, Geographical Information, Global Lore, Local Lore, Crafting Recipes, Collected Documentation and Personal Notes.**

 **You can get more information by clicking on each tab.**

"Now you tell me I have this? Why wasn't this mentioned before?" She almost yelled, flailing her right arm in frustration, almost hitting her father.

"You know, I think we should play some games just so you know what most games have in them." He father admitted, watching her carefully. "Your power seems to be based off of RPG systems so it would probably help to play a few."

"But they're so slow paced." She whined. "I used to get bored of them so easily."

"Well, just think about it as semblance training, if that journal comment says anything you just proved you can miss very simple things. Best to see what might be possible." He responded pulling out the remote to the TV and switching it to the games setting. "Just sit here, I'll load up an RPG you can play with one hand and then I'll make some lunch for you. Just relax."

"Fine." She sighed, grabbing the scroll which acted as a controller and placing it on her lap.

"Once again, I don't think that there are many other kids who would complain in your position." Her father remarked as he selected a game. Dungeon Quest 15. "Have fun."

Rolling her eyes she reached down to the controller, activating it as the game popped up. 'Fine, let's see how this goes.'

* * *

" _Miss Xiao-Long please stay behind._ " The blonde mimed from where she was sat, her friends laughing at the impression from where they surrounded her. "I wasn't even using my scroll and now she's taken it for the day." She rolled her eyes, getting a noise of commiseration from the group.

"You know how Scath is, any opportunity…" Her friend Blau replied, letting it trail off. Yang sighed at the reminder, grabbing the sandwich off her lunch tray and taking an angry chomp out of it. "C'mon Yang, this isn't anything new, she hates your family."

"She's not even a huntress, she's just a duelist." The largest member of the group snorted at that, deep, rasping chuckles following.

"That doesn't stop you from almost pissing yourself every time she looks at you." He chuckled as a handful of fries hit him in the face, the blonde not even looking up from her sandwich. "Hey, I'm not wrong."

Swallowing the bite she put the sandwich down and turned to the boy, raising an eyebrow. "And what are you implying Gregory?"

"Yeah Gregory." Blau theatrically raised her own eyebrow, watching the larger boy with a smirk.

 **[Signal Academy Student]**

 **Blau Leandra - Lvl 17**

 **[Signal Academy Student]**

 **Gregory Flavo - Lvl 16**

'This is still so cool.' Yang thought, looking at the levels above their heads. "Oi Sett, what do you think about this?"

 **[Signal Academy Student]**

 **Sett Khenet - Lvl 19**

The faunas' fluffy ears flicked in response, his eyes slowly creeping open to reveal tired golden eyes. A yawn filled the air as he sat up, rubbing his eyes irritably. "What?" He asked looking at Yang with a light glare. "You know what, I don't care, I just wanna nap."

"Oh c'mon Setty." Blau chirped, dragging him over to her. "You can't sleep your whole life away."

"Hey, my family is nocturnal. You humans are all the idiots who insist on being awake during sleep time." He snapped back, his voice lacking any heat as he subconsciously snuggled into Blau's side.

"Yes, yes, us humans and three-quarters of the faunus are the idiots who don't go to bed at a reasonable time." You could hear the fond smile in Greg's voice as he spoke, a small thud sounding as he lightly kicked Sett's shoe.

"I need to sleep before my next class. Shut it." He hissed, closing his eyes and resting his head on Blau's shoulder.

"Well this looks cosy." Jeanne had walked over as they were speaking slapping her hand down on Yang's shoulder. "I need to borrow Yang for a moment." Before anyone could speak she had pulled Yang up and was dragging her away from the table. "I'll give her back in a few minutes."

"At least let me walk on my own." Yang's voice floated over to them as she was dragged off.

"Silence at last." Sett sighed, his face relaxing.

"I wonder what the seventh years want with her." Greg wondered, looking at the blonde that was being dragged off. "So we still going camping on the weekend?"

"Yep, I've got the tent and mine and Sett's sleeping bags." Blau nodded, glancing down as Sett's right eye opened to glance at her. "I know you Sett, there is no way you brought a sleeping bag all the way from Menagerie."

"I remembered what was important." He defended himself, closing his eye again.

"Sett, other than clothes and your weapon kit, the only thing you had in your bag was snacks from Menagerie." Greg snorted, taking a bite from his lunch.

"As I said, the important things." He grunted, decidedly keeping his eyes closed.

"Anyway, you're bringing the food aren't you." Blau asked looking at Greg who immediately grimaced.

"No, I'm bringing snacks." He immediately rebuffed her. "I'm on a tight allowance and living in the dorms, I can't afford to buy four people six meals. Foods on Yang, she said we can raid her cupboards."

"Where are we setting up?" Sett spoke, his voice quiet, like he was barely there.

"We're setting up in a clearing near Yang's house, it's far enough out for some good camping and if something goes wrong her Dad'll be only a few minutes away." Greg told the boy, leaning forward with a teasing grin on his face. "Of course you would know this if you weren't sleeping all the time."

Blau let out a short snort before slapping down Sett's hand. "No Sett, no middle fingers for you." She shook her head at the boys before glancing over the room at the table Yang had been dragged over to." What do you suppose that's about?"

"Hell if I know." Greg shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Do you have any idea?" He addressed Sett getting a grunt in response. "Translation?"

"He knows, but he can't be bothered to say." Blau responded, glancing at the faunas. "You're lucky I speak grunt." She chuckled at the grunt Sett let out before seeing Yang on the way back. "Speak of the devil, we can ask her now."

The blonde threw herself down into the chair, grabbing the remains of her sandwich and taking a massive bite from it. "That bad huh?" Greg asked, taking a sip from his soda.

"My sister has a lot of fans in seventh year." She snorted at that, taking a swig of her own soda. "They were asking after her, that was fine… then Sollise was Sollise."

"He isn't the easiest person to get along with." Blau agreed, shifting slightly. "What did he say this time?"

"He was insulting my Uncle." She admitted with a sigh. "I shouldn't have snapped as much as I did but… family's a sore subject for me at the moment." Shaking her head slightly she hung her head backwards, not looking at her friends. "Anyway, I think Jeanne is planning to kidnap my sister this weekend. She's quite fond of her."

"Are you gonna tell your sister about this?" Blau asked with a grin.

"Hmm… Nah. Let's leave this as a surprise."

* * *

"So she's just been sat here all day?" Yang asked from the kitchen, glancing out at her sister who was still just playing the game. "So this is why she didn't answer me when I messaged."

"Yeah, she's just been playing that game." Tai sighed, watching as the girl manipulated the controller with one hand. "She's never had this level of concentration before. Normally she'd be bored after a few minutes, it'd be just too slow paced for her."

"But she didn't have her semblance before." Yang sighed, bringing up her own ability list. "When I joined her party I gained some skills of my own. **Gamers Mind (False)** part of it basically keeps me calm, I'm guessing that Ruby has the true version of it which means it's even more powerful on her."

"So she's able to pay attention for much longer than normal." Tai nodded, stroking his beard. "That's why she was able to study for ten hours without complaining. But she hasn't eaten either, I've left sandwiches next to her but she's completely blanked them."

Yang turned her head slightly, pulling up Ruby's character profile. "She has plenty of stamina left, 1400 points of it, that's just under twenty three and a half hours left without food before she would run out." Yang shook her head as a timer went off, she quickly moved over to the hob, picking up a saucepan full of pasta and draining it through a colander into the sink. She quickly threw the pasta back in the pan before pouring a jar of sauce into it, stirring it around. "Still, this can't be healthy. Hey Dad, serve the food I'll grab Ruby."

She quickly swapped places with her father, almost throwing the wooden spoon into his face before walking over to the television. "Ruby, it's time to eat." She waited for acknowledgement, standing there for nearly ten seconds before deciding enough was enough.

Her hand slammed down on the controller, ripping it from her hand and sending it clattering across the floor, almost immediately Ruby started blinking stupidly, glancing at her empty hands. "What?" Slowly she looked up, catching her sister's eyes, her expression pinching in confusion. "Yang? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Ruby, I got back two hours ago." She sighed, reaching her right arm forward to help her sister stand. "You've been so engrossed in that game that you completely ignored me when I got back. C'mon, it's dinner time."

The girl blinked a bit before reaching forward with her right arm, allowing Yang to grab the splinted limb. She stumbled slightly as she stood, Yang having pulled just slightly too hard. "Up you get." The blonde said as Ruby regained her balance. "I bet you'll be glad when you get that cast off."

"Only four more days." She nodded, stretching slightly. "Then a week more before my arms'll be fully healed."

"Then the eye." Yang nodded, walking back towards the food bar. Their father was just placing the bowls down on the bar as they arrived, the pleasant smell wafting through the air.

 **[Dried Pasta with Premade Sauce]**

 **[Item Type - Food]**

 **[Quality - Average]**

 **[Effect - Restores 40% Sp when consumed]**

"Average? I think that's a damn sight better than average." Yang almost yelled upon seeing the description. Her father looked at her slightly confused before shaking his head. Ruby's head jerked slightly as she read the description.

"I think it's because everything's premade." She piped up, her eyes running over the words in front of her. "It says the quality is affected by the quality of the ingredients." Ruby finished as she sat at the bar. "What's your cooking level?"

" **Skills"** Yang said to the air, looking at the pop up in front of her and scrolling through. "It says I'm a level 57 {Intermediate Cook}. That means I'm good enough to… work the line in a diner." Her face was beginning to purple, her eyes lighting up red with an unholy shine. "I'm starting over."

The blonde turned around, stalking into the kitchen before beginning to rummage through the cupboards, pulling out a slightly dusty cookbook. "Yang, we've already got food done, you don't need to start again." Her father spoke, moving over to the girl who just elbowed him away.

"I'm not serving 'average' food." She grumbled, finding the page she was looking for. "I need flour, salt and eggs." She murmured, going to the fridge and grabbing the eggs.

"We don't even have a pasta cutter." Her father called after her as she walked across the kitchen. The blonde ignored him continuing to grab the ingredients before pulling out a bowl. "C'mon Ruby, let's eat." He sighed, moving back to the bar with the cooling food.

"You're going to be eating this whether you want to or not." Yang called after them, her father rolling his eyes in response.

"You can force feed your Uncle when he gets back, we're eating the normal food." Tai shot back, sitting down slightly harder than he needed to. Ignoring his eldest daughters protests he started serving the pasta into two bowls placing one in front of Ruby and one in front of himself. "Now why were you so engrossed in that game?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up from where she was grappling with her fork, trying to grasp it in her splinted hand. "Oh, I get skills when I finish the game. I don't know what but I'll get a skill." She nodded, finally getting the fork in her hand.

"Is everything semblance related for you?" He asked, sighing at the nod he got back he started to stab at the pasta, more than slightly annoyed.

"I think it's cool." Ruby defended, picking up her fork and awkwardly shovelling some pasta into her mouth. "It gave me an awesome pair of knives."

"It gave you a pair of knives?" Her father slowly asked, his brows furrowing as he looked at her. "How?"

"Oh, the quest I was doing when I was injured said it would give me a unique weapon upon completion." Ruby replied, nodding as she spoke. "So when Uncle Qrow killed it, it counted as me completing it so it gave me a pair of knives as my unique weapon. I know they're called the **[Raven's Talons]** but I haven't been able to pull them out because of my arms." She continued, waving her cast towards her father at the end.

Taiyang stilled upon hearing the name of the knives, his face going blank. "Did you say Raven's Talons?" His eyes bored into hers with an intensity rarely seen. "Show me." It wasn't a request.

The blades tumbled to the table, her splinted hand unable to hold them as they were pulled from the inventory. They were sheathed in hard black leather sheaths, a point of metal on the very end, capping the sheath. An intricate picture of a raven taking flight was etched into the leather the pictures filled with red, a red dust crystal being placed in each eye.

With shaking hands he reached forwards, picking up one of the blades and pulling it out of the sheath bringing it up to his face to examine it. The blade was single edged, curving downwards early before curving back up, creating a larger belly on the end. The metal was a metallic red, the metal being impregnated with burn dust. "How?" He whispered, swallowing as he stared at the blade. He pushed away his food before pulling out the other blade, examining it. This one was impregnated with gravity dust, the blade a metallic black.

"Those look fancy." Yang commented as she looked at the blades, flour staining her face. "Why do you look like you recognise them?"

"These knives, how?" Tai whispered, placing the blades on the table.

Suddenly he jumped up, running to the door and outside, the dogs chasing him out. The sound of the shed door slamming open echoed through the open door. His frantic rummaging could be heard as boxes were wrenched open from where they sat, the contents could be heard scattering across the floor as he threw the boxes away. "Where are they, they have to be here." He yelled as he tore through the shed.

It was nearly five minutes later that he returned looking defeated, his eyes turning warily to the pair of knives sitting on the table. "Summer was making them as a surprise present for Raven, they were supposed to be ready for your birth but you were born early. They fell to the wayside after she left, they were never finished, Summer just couldn't look at them without crying."

Yang's spine had gone stiff at this, her eyes staring at the blades. Ruby had tilted her head, looking at the blades in confusion. "If they weren't finished how do I have them finished?"

"That's what I want to know." Tai quietly said, looking at his younger daughter. "Because I saw the incomplete blades the day before you were injured, but you're saying you had the complete versions a mere day later. That… I need to talk to your uncle about this."

With that he turned around, grabbing his scroll as he walked out of the house the door locking behind him.

"This semblance is fucking weird." Yang was just staring at the knives and glancing at the door their father had just left.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed he eyes lingering on the pair of knives, the silver orbs shining as they drank in all the details of the knives. "I guess we just have to wait for Dad and Uncle Qrow to get back."

"Yeah." Yang agreed as she almost reluctantly returned to cooking. "They'll figure out what's going on."

* * *

"Should I have told Dad that I think my semblance is sentient?"

"...Yes Ruby, yes you should have."

* * *

OC Names (that aren't obvious)

Skye Scathach - Scathach was a Scottish celt that was famous for training Cú Chulainn. She lived on the Isle of Skye.

Sollise Madadh - Sollise is based off of Cú Chulainn, Sollise Madadh means Light Hound in Irish Gaelic… I Think. Cú Chulainn was known as Ireland's Child of Light and the Hound of Ulster.

Sett Khenet - Sett - Set the Egyptian god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence, and foreigners, Khenet is the currently accepted way of saying Yellow in Ancient Egyptian.

Ask for anymore you want explained.

Authors Note - That one took a while.

The Recovery Arc is now over, we have a new arc next chapter. Sorry it took so long I have had a lot happen in my life since I last posted.

Now time for BFA


	10. Camping

Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY

Camping

-Chapter 10 Start-

The oscillating saw almost whined as it shut off, the sound lingering in the air for a few moments before the saw was placed down. "Okay, that should be good." The doctor said as he carefully pulled the cast off of her left arm. "Your arm has actually healed faster than we thought it would." The doctor admitted as he looked at the mostly healed wounds on her arm. "Now that the bone has healed we'll need to remove the plates and some of the pins."

"When can she go into surgery?" Tai asked as he stared at the scars along his daughter's forearm.

The doctor pulled out his scroll, checking through the timetable, frowning slightly as he scrolled. "We can slot you in on Sunday." Dr Bismuth told them, booking the slot. "You'll need to arrive at eight so she can be prepped for surgery. She'll be in surgery at ten and will be ready to be discharged by eight pm."

"That sounds simple enough." Tai nodded, tearing his eyes away from his daughter. "What about her eye?"

"Give me a moment." The doctor replied, sitting down in front of the girl and reaching towards Ruby's eyepatch. "Close your eye please." He slowly pulled off the patch revealing the scar tissue around her eye. "That's a bit more healed than I thought it would be." He spoke under his breath.

The scar was even paler than her usual pale skin, looking almost like snow. The scar itself was unusual, looking like a starburst around her eye. The pale scar stretching out into an eight pointed star, the top and the sides being the longest parts of the scar.

"Open your eye please." He pulled out a torched, shining it into the girl's eye, watching how the iris and pupil reacted. "That's actually better than I thought." He directly told her before shrugging. "But that's Aura for you, it heals different people at different rates. You can go without the patch now, it's mostly healed. But if your eye starts hurting at any point put the patch back on, we don't want to undo any of the good work."

"Is that all for today?" Tai asked, his eyes lingering on the her left eye before he turned to face Bismuth.

"Yes, that's all for today." He agreed pulling out a splint for her left arm. "Just try not to jostle your arm before the surgery. I just need to talk to you in private and then I'll be done." He turned to her father for the last statement looking the man dead in the eye. The blond nodded as the doctor finished strapping the splint on.

She vacated the room fairly quickly, rolling her right wrist around, the splint having finally been removed. Her eyes were taking a moment to adjust to her surroundings, the pair having to work together for the first time in weeks. "That's better." She sighed as she sat down, falling almost bonelessly into the chair outside the doctor's room. "{Help}."

Over the past few days she had taken to reading through the tutorial, picking up little bits about her ability that she had previously missed. "{Quests}."

 **Quests**

 **Quests - Quests are tasks that can be completed for additional rewards. These tasks can be anything from completing a dungeon, living through important events or even things as simple as doing chores. Depending on the importance and difficulty of the quest adjusts the rewards the quest rewards.**

 **Rewards - Rewards are calculated by comparing the importance of the quest, the difficulty of the quest and the quest's repeatability. Quest rewards will usually use the format of {experience} {Lien} {optional item}**

 **Optional tasks - These are additional tasks you can perform that aren't necessary to complete the quest. Completion of these tasks increases the rewards received from the quest.**

 **Repeatable Quests - Repeatable quests are quests that can be repeated on a regular basis, usually dungeons and chores, and offer money and/or crafting items as opposed to experience. The exceptions being skill quests that award increased experience in a chosen skill. Each repeatable quest has an additional first time completion bonus.**

 **Quest Hubs - Quest hubs are locations where you can pick and choose quests as opposed to having to find and trigger quests. These appear in multiple places like hunter job boards and notice boards. A daily quest hub is accessible from the quests menu but is restricted in the number of quests you can access.**

'That'll be something to look at once my arm is better.' She nodded to herself, scrolling though all the options.

The door slammed open at that moment, her father walking from the room obviously agitated, clutching a crumpled brochure in his hand. His face was an unusual mix of anger, embarrassment and resignation. "Just think about it Mr Xiao-Long, I believe it would help."

"I'll think about it." He bit out, shoving the brochure into his pocket and walking towards Ruby. "Let's go." His voice was strained as he walked up to her, reaching his arm out to pull her up.

Ruby jumped to her feet, completely bypassing her father's hand, her right hand moving to the tutorial window and minimising it. "Let's go, I'm almost finished with Dungeon Quest 15. I wanna get my reward."

"Slow down." Her father chided her, the girl jerking back as she tried to dash off, her father's hand snagging the back of her cloak. "We've got to go to the store to get some groceries."

"Oh yeah, Yang has her camping thing." Ruby nodded, the pressure on her throat receding as her cloak was released. "I'll ask if she wants anything specific." She nodded pulling up her chat box.

 _RUBY - Dad and I are about to go shopping, do you want anything for your trip?_

 _RUBY - Hello?_

 _RUBY - Anyone there?_

 _YANG - Ruby I'm in class I can't message you right now._

 _YANG - The 4 lrgst Ppl like Grape Sodas u cn gt._

 _RUBY - I thought you said you couldn't talk to me right now._

 _-You have been temporarily blocked by YANG XIAO LONG-_

"I didn't know we could do that." Ruby stared at the message, clicking on it to get a timer to pop up. Seeing her father's confused look as they walked she elaborated. "She's blocked me until schools over."

"That's probably for the best." He nodded in response before shaking his head. "You need to be more careful about using your semblance in public. Wait until we're in the car."

She nodded slightly, going deep into thought as they passed into the bright morning outside. "Can I get one of those cyber-monocles?"

"You mean those new holographic computers from Atlas?" Her father asked, clicking his key to unlock his car. "Aren't they like 10,000 Lien for a barebones device?"

"I was just thinking that I could wear it to explain away my semblance, if I was interacting with anything it could be explained as me using the monocle." She trailed off towards the end, awkwardly looking at her father, the man staring at her over the car roof.

"While a good suggestion, we just don't have that kind of money." Her father sighed, opening the car door and getting into the driver's seat. "C'mon let's get under way."

* * *

 **[You have created the skill {Weapon Wheel}]**

 **{Weapon Wheel} (Passive) [Lvl Max]**

 **You gain the ability to shortcut up to 4 weapons allowing you to equip/unequip them without opening the inventory.**

"Knife."

In a small flash of light the fire talon dropped into her right hand.

"Pistol."

The knife vanished in, light blooming from it's form as it was replaced by her marksman pistol.

"Knife."

"Pistol."

"Knife."

"Pistol."

"Ruby, please stop." Yang sighed from where she was standing, a steady thudding coming from the knife she was using to chop onions.

"But it's so cool." She whined, holding up the pistol. "Knife." She waved the knife at Yang showing how it had been swapped.

"Yes it's cool, but you've been doing it since I got back and I'm trying to cook for eight tonight." She replied, lifting the chopping board and swiping the onions into a hot frying pan.

"Eight?" Ruby blinked, turning from admiring her mother's knife to look at her sister in confusion. "Me; you, Dad, Uncle Qrow, Blau, Greg and Sett, that's seven."

"Yes, that is seven." Yang grinned slightly, reaching over and grabbing the chopped mushrooms next to her, dropping them in the pan, the oil hissing and spitting as moisture was released. "But I'm cooking for eight."

"Who else is coming?" Ruby asked, just getting a wooden spoon waved at her in response.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Yang shot back, swirling the onions and mushrooms around in the pan, getting a loud hiss from the oil.

The conversation was cut off by the door, the lock clicking open and their uncle walking through with his habitual slouch, pulling his sword from his back and placing it next to the door. "Hey Kids." He nodded, walking over to the sofa and bonelessly falling into it. "Where's your father?"

"He's just picking up the guys." Yang said as she continued to cook. "What's up with you? You look like crap."

The man took a large drink from his hip flask before answering, the alcohol almost escaping from his mouth. "I had a lot of meetings today, it was just a long day of talking with lots of different people. Ozpin, the Department of Education and Kite Systems."

"Aren't Kite Systems the ones who made the Sentinel?" Ruby asked, absently scratching her eye.

"Yup, we agreed on a settlement for your injuries." He nodded as the two dogs jumped onto his lap, lying down immediately. "Fifty grand." Ruby let out a small squeak at that amount, even as Yang dropped her spoon. "That's slightly more than we would probably get if we went to court but they don't want the negative publicity and hey, we avoid legal costs so it's even better for us."

"What'll we do with that much money?" Yang asked, looking at the man.

"Ten grand will be spent paying off the last of Ruby's hospital bills, other than that we'll have to have a talk." Qrow's voice was quiet as he tried to recline, his eyes closed as his head pointed towards the ceiling. "What did you girls get up to today?"

"I had the doctors, I'm going to have the plates and pins removed from my left arm on Sunday." Ruby supplied, before waving her pistol towards her Uncle and swapping it with the Flame Talon. "I also unlocked a new skill."

"I had school, Scathach was…" Yang let out an angry breath.

"What is her problem with us?" Ruby growled uncharacteristically. "No one will tell me."

"It's complicated." Her Uncle waved her off. "Your father and I will call her out on her dumb ideas and she doesn't like that."

"She's also not a huntress." Yang chimed in, smirking devilishly. Qrow shot up, sitting quickly and staring at his blonde niece in slight horror.

"Please tell me you haven't said that in front of her?" He asked with incredulous horror. "Yang that is really not okay."

"But she was a duelist before she joined the school." Yang shot back, taking the frying pan off the heat. "I looked her up, she was famous in the dueling circuits. She finished her training at Haven academy and joined her first tournament three months later."

"She did become a huntress Yang." Qrow slowly informed her. "She went on her first mission as the teams second in command and ended it as the only survivor."

Yang froze at that, swallowing roughly as Qrow continued. "My problems and your father's problems with Scathach are our problems and they are legitimate issues. Don't cause trouble just because of some bullshit superiority complex. Just don't."

The room was deathly silent as that sank in, Qrow lying back on the sofa again. Yang almost robotically turned back to the pan, dumping chopped tomatoes into a new pan with several different herbs and spices.

The silence was broken by clicking open again admitting their father and a small crowd of students; Blau, Greg, Sett and…

"Jeanne?"

* * *

"This is a very good bolognese." Jeanne smiled lightly at Yang, as she ate. The girl grinning in response to the compliment. "Not exactly traditional but it is very nice."

"Know much about traditional bolognese' Jeanne?" Tai asked as he twirled some spaghetti around his fork, getting as much sauce and mince as he could onto the pasta.

"My Father really enjoys traditional cooking, in fact he hates people changing traditional recipes." She smiled slightly her face looking an odd mix of fond and strained. "Bolognese was one of the ones he made most often because of how quick it was to make on a school night."

"That's why I made it, first time cooking for eight." Yang nodded, turning to her friends. "Well, aren't you losers gonna praise me?"

"It's very nice Yang." Greg nodded as he placed his cutlery down to grab a bit more food from the bowl in the middle of the table. Blau let out an agreeing grunt as her cheeks were almost ballooning with pasta, sauce smeared around her lips.

Yang slowly turned to her last friend, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Sett slowly lifted his fork to his mouth, placing the spaghetti in his mouth and beginning to chew. He was completely blank faced as he ate the mouthful, just staring Yang in the eyes unblinkingly. "It could use a bit more salt."

Yang didn't break eye contact as she lifted her own fork, pulling the spaghetti into her mouth. She chewed it slowly, just staring Sett in the eyes, swallowing before replying. "Fair enough." She nodded before turning back to her own food.

"Well, that was unusually intense." Jeanne said, looking between the two.

"Oh no that was fairly normal." Greg nodded as he placed his cutlery down, pushing his now empty plate away from him. "Yang and Sett's relationship can be summed up as mutual torment."

"So their relationship is…" Jeanne was smirking as she began but froze in slight horror as she saw Tai watching her. "I don't think I should finish my sentence."

"Oh no, finish what you were saying." Tai smirked at the panic on her face gesturing for her to continue. The blonde stared down at her plate, her cheeks reddening as she was stared at by everyone at the table.

"So, why are you here Jeanne? No one's told me." Ruby broke the silence, addressing the girl who jumped on the question.

"Well you've been out of school for nearly a month, so me and the girls are gonna help you catch up." Jeanne replied, turning fully towards the girl. "Mei, Poppy and Tracey have agreed to help you study as well." She clarified at Ruby's confused face. "I'm just the one who came to pick you up."

"After dinner I'll be dropping you off at the dorms and I'll pick you up tomorrow at six." Tai added, mixing his bolognese in with his spaghetti, lifting the pasta to his lips and taking a bite. "Yang this pasta is really good, how many times did you practice it?"

"Four or five times, it kept sticking together after I cut it." She replied, twirling her fork to pick up her own mouthful.

"Wait, you made the pasta as well?" Jeanne blinked, looking down at the pasta. "My father doesn't make his own pasta."

"So I one upped him there? Awesome." Yang nodded happily. "Make sure to let him know a twelve year old beat him."

"Careful Yang, your ego is showing." Qrow drawled out, putting his fork down on his empty plate.

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it." Blau flipped her short hair dramatically towards Yang.

"This coming from the girl who is banned from cooking because she nearly blew up the dorm kitchen when cooking baked beans." Jeanne smiled sweetly as Blau blanched at that reminder, getting curious looks from the younger children and smirks from the two teachers.

"How do you blow up a kitchen with baked beans?" Blau's cheeks turned scarlet, her eyes turning downwards to stare at the floor.

"She tried to cook the beans in the can because she didn't want to wash up, but she didn't open the can and decided to throw some burn dust on the hob to speed it up." Jeanne explained, before making an explosion noise, parting her hands quickly. "The can exploded like a frag grenade, it's why she ended up having to spend two months in detention during her second year."

"And that's how we met." Yang nodded with a nostalgic smile. "I brought a pillow to math class and took a nap. I got two weeks of detention and was put in the seat next to you, but you never did tell me what your detention was for."

"I blew up baked beans, you happy?" Blau folded her arms across her chest, pouting as she turned her eyes downwards.

"Ah don't worry about it kid." Qrow said, looking towards Blau. "The first night after me and Tai were teamed up we were asleep in our dorms and he ended up blowing up the room because he wasn't used to other people sleeping in the same room as him."

"Hey, I was woke up by what sounded like a growl." Tai defended himself before being cut off by Qrow.

"It was Summer snoring." Qrow deadpanned, causing most of the kids to snort, Jeanne and Greg hiding it behind their hands.

"You cut Raven's bed in half." Tai fired back, all heads swivelling to Qrow.

"I jumped up and threw at an attack because there was an explosion, you exploded the room from a snore." Qrow rolled his eyes at Tai's attempted deflection, pushing his plate away from him and kicking back. "Alright, who's taking Ruby and Jeanne to the dorms and who's helping Yang set up?"

Tai rolled his eyes, looking pointedly at the flask of whiskey that was balancing on the end of the table. "I'm taking the girls, you're setting up the campsite. I don't want you to get a ticket for driving under the influence without a licence… again."

"Great, pleasure doing business with you." He nodded, standing up and moving over to the sofa. "We'll set up in half an hour, wake me then." With that he leaned back closing his eyes and reclining, the pair of corgis jumping up to join him.

"We'll head off in a quarter of an hour. Ruby, if you're finished go pack a bag for the night." Taiyang nodded towards the girl. "I'll just clean up before we go."

"I'll help." Jeanne immediately cut in, standing up and grabbing her plate and Qrow's abandoned plate, stacking it up quickly and beginning to move around the table, adding the other plates to the pile.

"I'll go pack a bag then." Ruby nodded, standing up before skipping towards the stairs, her smile wide. An entire day of studying with the seventh years, that was a good day for her.

-Chapter 10 Finish-

AN - Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I've found myself hesitant to work on this fic while Volume 6 was being published.

This was due to something I encountered when writing The Rose and The Maelstrom, I would write something and would almost immediately have it rendered moot by the next episode. I have a group of fics I can work on, but my serious fics like this I just can't bring myself to work on this one during that time period.

I've also had a bit of a mental breakdown, I'm on the mend and I'm reevaluating myself atm but it's getting somewhat better.

Anyway apology over.

The next arc is Yang-centric if you can't tell, I hope it'll be fun for us all.

I have a request for you guys as well. I am working on a Marvel fic, the main character is someone from our world who has gamer powers. What should their superhero name be, I want it to be game related but not obviously so.

My current favourite name is Switch but I'm open for others.

The main characters name is Elizabeth Wren. She has blonde shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She doesn't hide her face and is a bit of a jack of all trades. She was also a boy in our world so take that into consideration.

If anyone wants to, you can design superhero outfits for her I would love the inspiration and all of you will get shout outs, for the names and any outfits. You can just describe anything if you wish but please do it over a pm so I can keep ideas to myself until I use them.

Thank you all and thank you for your patience with me, it means so much.

Raisuke.


End file.
